Peines de coeur
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Alors que Shuichi attends Yuki au restaurant et qu'il enrage de son retard, le chanteur rencontre un étrange et magnifique jeune homme... Yaoi,divers couples,Darkfic. 7e et dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. Un mystérieux inconnu

**Peines de coeur**

**Chapitre I : un mystérieux inconnu**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai / Lilou

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :** ah ah ! ya un tout nouveau perso que vous connaissez pas (c'est nous qu'on l'a inventé). Mais pour le nom, c'est un nom qui existe en vrai. Saurez-vous trouver qui c'est ?

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami, SAUF notre personnage (mais je vous dirai pas le nom euh !Lisez la fic pour le découvrir)

**Commentaires :**

_Shizu :_ WOUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ ! ÇA Y EST ! ON A ÉCRIT NOTRE PREMIÈRE FIC À TOUTES LES DEUX ! Shizu est contente ! Enfin, elle est pas encore finie, mais on y travaille, hein Lilou-chan ?

_Lilou :_ Wai, ça y est ! Enfin sortie, ça fait plaisir ! Surtout de bosser avec toi, c'est trop délirant !

_Shizu :_ Nyeuh ! Merci ! Moi noussi, chui toute contente ! Hé dis dis dis ? Tu leur dis ?

_Lilou :_ Nan vas-y , à toi l'honneur ! C'était ton idée.

_Shizu :_ Pour le nouveau perso ? Mais non ! C'était TON idée !...non ?

_Lilou :_ Nan, moi je t'ai dis, _" allez, on met un nouveau perso ",_ et toi tu as dit _"wiii ! on a qu'à mettre…"_, et nous l'avons mis ! D'ailleurs, tu l'as très bien jouer.

_Shizu :_ Ah wi ! Moi j'ai dit le nom du perso, et toi tu l'as _"modeler "_ physiquement. Hihi !

_Lilou :_ mm…wi wi, exactement. Tu l'as trouvé très mignon d'ailleurs dans mes descriptions…

_Shizu :_ huuum… Wiiiii ! (rougit)… Le beau brun ténébreux aux yeux verts…. KYAAAAA !

_Lilou :_ Troooooop mignon !

_Shizu :_ WIIIIIIIII ! (baaaaaveuuuuh…)

_Lilou :_ Alors tu vas leur dire qui est ce fameux new personnage ?

_Shizu :_ Héhé…. NAN ! je garde le suspens ! Nyark nyark nyark !

_Lilou :_ Sadique !

_Shizu :_ Wiii !

_Karla :_ Dites les filles, je voudrais pas vous déranger, mais je crois que vos lecteurs attendent votre fic, non ?

_Shizu :_ AH WIIIII ! Allez Lilou-chan ! on y go pour la fic !

_Lilou :_ OK c'est partiiiii !

_Shizu :_ WOUIIIIIII !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(**Note :** en gras ce sont les répliques des perso, et en italique leurs pensées)

Après avoir passé une journée épuisante au studio, Shuichi se dirigeait vers un restaurant assez chic (pour Shuichi hein). Évidemment, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il serait allé se coucher directement, mais pour une fois, Yuki avait accepté de sortir avec lui. Le chanteur entra donc dans le restaurant et prit place à la table qu'il avait réservé pour deux avant de regarder sa montre. Le rendez-vous était à 21 H, et il était 21H05.

_« Pas de panique… se rassura intérieurement l'artiste. Il sera là… »_

Le 21H05 se transforma en 21H40. Shuichi était toujours assis là, attendant son amant en grignotant les gâteaux apéritifs du bout des lèvres. Le chanteur commençait à se demander ce qui retardait autant le romancier. Il regarda à nouveau sa montre : 21H54. Toujours pas de Yuki…

Shuichi prit son portable dans sa poche pour appeler son amant, mais à ce moment-là, un jeune homme l'aborda :

**- « Konban wa… »** fit le mystérieux inconnu.

Shuichi leva la tête vers un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un magnifique bleu-vert irisé. Son sourire « Colgate » charma assez vite le fuchsia. Le musicien esquissa un sourire et se leva.

**- « Heu… Konban wa…** bredouilla-t-il, confus. **Asseyez-vous…»**

Shuichi était devenu écarlate. Pourquoi donc avait-il invité cet inconnu à s'asseoir ? Sans doute par frustration et dépit que Yuki aie encore une fois gâché sa soirée. Et puis l'artiste était d'un naturel amical, alors il avait agi spontanément, le jeune s'étant montré très aimable avec lui. Ravalant ses scrupules à discuter avec un autre homme alors qu'il attendait son amant, l'artiste décida de faire connaissance avec le beau brun.

**- « Vous êtes bien Shindô Shuichi, le chanteur des Bad Luck ? **demanda aussitôt l'inconnu. **Je suis l'un de vos plus fervents admirateurs. »**

Shuichi passa sa main dans ses cheveux, l'air gêné :

**- « Héhé… C'est gentil ça, euh… »**

**- « Mais suis-je bête !** fit soudain l'inconnu. **Je ne me suis même pas présenté ! Watashi wa Seki-san. Seki Tomokazu. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tomo.» **

Shuichi ne réagit pas tout de suite, puis brusquement il eut comme un tilt.

**- « Vous… vous… Seki Tomokazu ! « LE » Seki Tomokazu ? Mais vous êtes le doubleur qui a joué dans le dernier film sorti ! Vous avez doublé le héros ! Vous êtes très célèbre, vous faites la plupart des voix dans les films et séries et… »**

Shuichi rougit brusquement, se rendant compte que le jeune homme le regardait comme s'il voulait le dévorer. L'adolescent se gifla mentalement.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi,moi ? »_

Il reporta ses yeux à sa montre et s'aperçut qu'il était vraiment très tard. Il soupira tristement.

_« Pfff…ça sert plus à rien d'attendre… et puis je suis fatigué là… »_

**- « Heu, je suis désolé,** s'excusa Shuichi. **Je dois partir. »**

**- « Mais pourquoi donc ? Ne soyez pas si pressé, Shindô-kun. Nous pourrions parler un peu, qu'en dites-vous ? »**

Shuichi hésita. Il regarda tour à tour la porte et le brun.

**- « Bon, très bien,** accepta-t-il finalement**. Mais je dois me lever tôt demain matin, donc je peux pas rester bien longtemps. »**

Il se rassit en face du doubleur, et regarda la porte avec tristesse.

_« Il m'a encore posé un lapin… » _pensa-t-il.

Des larmes commencèrent à glisser sur ces joues.

**- « Voyons, pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Vous aurais-je dit quelque chose de blessant ? »**

Tomo rapprocha sa chaise du chanteur.

**- « Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous pas vous ennuyer de la sorte,** s'excusa aussitôt Tomo. **Laissez-moi me faire pardonner… »** ajouta-t-il en rapprochant de plus en plus sa chaise de celle du chanteur.

Sur ce, le comédien attira le musicien à lui, et l'embrassa avec fougue. Ce fut cet instant-là que Yuki choisit pour entrer dans le restaurant. Il chercha brièvement son amant des yeux, et c'est là qu'il vit…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Du coin de l'œil, Shuichi avait aperçu l'écrivain pénétrer dans la salle. Le blond ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Vexé du retard de son amant, l'adolescent en profita pour se venger, et il répondit au baiser du beau brun _(**Lilou **:Purée, cet enfoiré alors !)_. C'est à ce moment-là que Yuki tourna la tête et aperçut son chanteur en train d'embrasser un autre homme. Il serra les dents et se dirigea vers la table.

**- « Shuichiiii… »** lâcha-t-il d'une voix crispée.

Le susnommé se détacha du comédien pour écouter ce que son amant avait à lui dire.

**- « Tu t'amuses bien, j'espère ? » **lui demanda froidement le blond.

Tomo s'écarta du chanteur et se retourna vers l'écrivain.

**- « Tiiiens ?** fit-il d'un ton ironique. **Mais ne serait-ce pas l'illustre Yuki Eiri ? »**

**- « Seki… san ? »** s'étonna le romancier.

**- « Comment allez vous depuis le dernière fois ? C'était bien au gala organisé par N.G. Productions que nous nous sommes rencontrés, non ? Une vraie réussite cette soirée d'ailleurs. Votre beau-frère sait faire les choses en grand. Mais après tout, il s'agit de Seguchi Tôma… »**

**- « Je me fiche de vos babillages,** le coupa sèchement le blond. **Que faites-vous ici ? »**

**- « Oh, je voulais juste faire connaissance avec votre charmant compagnon. »**

**- « … »**

Yuki se retint de justesse de décalquer Tomo contre le mur, et tâchant de retrouver son calme, il dit :

**- « Vous allez me faire le plaisir de dégager de là… Je dois parler avec _" mon charmant compagnon"_… »** fit-il en fusillant Shuichi du regard.

Tomo regarda alternativement Shuichi puis Yuki, et comprit très vite qu'il était de trop.

**- « Ah mais… c'est que… vous deux vous… ah bon, hum… je vais vous laisser… »**

Il se leva en saluant Shuichi d'un grand sourire, s'attirant un _" humpf"_ exaspéré du blond, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Le chanteur regarda tristement Tomo s'en aller. Une fois seul avec Yuki, il se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il prit sa veste et commença à marcher.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Seul dans la rue, Tomo jeta un œil à travers la baie vitrée du restaurant.

**- « Je crois que mon plan a marché à merveille… Décidément, Eiri-san démarre toujours au quart de tour… Bientôt tu seras à moi, Shindô Shuichi… »**

Tomo s'éloigna lentement avec un rire de satisfaction…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shuichi sortait du restaurant quand Yuki le rattrapa en l'empoignant par le bras.

**- « Lâche-moi, Yuki ! **s'écria le musicien. **Tu me fais mal ! »**

- **« Tu vas me dire ce que cela signifie ?** l'interrogea le blond. **Je t'avais prévenu que j'aurais sans doute un peu de retard. Et quand j'arrive, je te retrouve en train de bécoter un autre mec ! »**

**- « Un peu ? Un PEU de retard ? Tu te fous de moi ? T'as plus d'une heure de retard ! »**

**- « C'est pas de ma faute si mon rendez-vous avec mon éditeur s'est éternisé ! Mais mon retard n'explique pas pourquoi toi, tu embrassais ce sale type ! »**

**- « Pfff ! Pour Tomo, ça ne te regarde pas, d'abord. Il m'a eu par surprise ! »**

**- « Par surprise ? Mon œil ! T'avais l'air de bien apprécié ! »**

Shuichi ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt.

**- « Peut-être parce que lui, il embrassait avec amour… »** lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Yuki resta un instant bouche bée.

**- « Parce que tu insinue que moi, je ne t'aime pas ? »** souffla-t-il avec une rage contenue.

**- « Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu ne me fais jamais part de tes sentiments ! »** répliqua le gamin sur le même ton.

**- « Tsss… Comment peux-tu parler d'amour alors que tu ne le connais même pas ? »**

**- « Héhé… Toi tu m'as bien embrassé dans l'ascenseur, alors que tu ne me connaissais pas. »**

**- « Ce n'était pas pareil ! » **protesta le blond, les joues en feu.

Shuichi retira son bras.

**- « Pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence !** répliqua l'artiste. **Tu te permets d'être en retard, je me permets d'embrasser qui je veux. Nous ne sommes pas marié, que je sache ! »**

**- « Je n'avais pas le choix !** tenta encore une fois de se justifier l'écrivain. **Je voulais venir à l'heure, mais j'en ai été empêché ! »**

Un instant, la voix de Yuki avait tremblé, mais l'écrivain se ressaisit vite et dit :

**- « Très bien. Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous… Mais je te préviens, dès demain tu dégages de chez moi… »**

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, monta dans sa Mercedes, et démarra en trombe.

Shuichi regarda son amant partir. Il devait se l'avouer, une partie de lui voulait prendre Yuki dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui, mais son cœur avait tellement tout gardé au fond depuis si longtemps, que tout avait explosé d'un seul coup. Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Il voulait rattraper Yuki, mais il savait qu'après ses paroles, c'était impossible.

De fines gouttes se mirent à tomber du ciel, s'écrasant sur le sol et sur le fuchsia. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge… S'abriter ne lui venait même pas à l'esprit. Il marchait sans savoir où il allait. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'à un appartement. Fatigué, il se laissa tomber par terre en murmurant un nom :

**- « Yuki… »**

Shuichi s'était affaissé à même le sol détrempé. Complètement désemparé, il était incapable de faire un pas de plus. Alors qu'il continuait à verser toutes les larmes de son corps, une paire de jambes se profila dans son champ de vision. Le chanteur leva les yeux, et aperçut Tomo. Sans le savoir, ses pas l'avaient conduit jusque chez le comédien.

**- « Hé bien alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, petit ? »** s'étonna le brun.

_(Shizu : Lilou ! remarque le changement de personne ! Il le tutoie maintenant ! Hihi ! )_

Toma s'agenouilla devant le chanteur, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- « Je… je… »** balbutia Shuichi.

Il avala sa salive et répondit :

**- « J'ai… j'ai froid… »**

Il s'aida du bas du pantalon du doubleur pour essayer de s'asseoir mais en vain. Shuichi ferma les yeux.

**- « Yuki… et moi, on s'est engueulé… Je peux plus rentrer chez moi… je pensais que j'étais devant l'immeuble de mon ami Hiro… »**

Il ouvrit les yeux, regardant la pluie tomber sur lui. Troublé, Tomo attira le chanteur à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

**- « Là, ce n'est rien…** essaya-t-il de rassurer le chanteur. **Je vais bien m'occuper de toi… »**

_(Lilou : on s'en doute bien ! )_

_(Shizu : Hihi ! Ouiiii ! KYAAAA ! )_

Shuichi s'était laissé aller à cette étreinte rassurante, puis épuisé par tous les événements de la soirée, il sombra dans l'inconscience…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**À SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Une nuit d'amour…

**Lexique :**

**_Konban wa :_**Bonsoir (à partir de 18H )

**_Sumimasen :_** désolé, excusez-moi

**_Watashi wa :_** " je suis …. "(+ nom, prénom)

**Commentaires de fin :**

_Shizu :_Et voilàààààà ! Premier chapitre terminé !Alors, ça vous a plu ? Moi, perso, j'ai adoré incarné Tomo. KYAAAAAA ! Il est génial ce perso !

_Lilou :_ Surtout que grâce à lui, il va y avoir de l'action ! (héhéhé…)Et enfin, on pourra avoir des révélations entre Yuki et Shuichi.

_Shizu :_Wi wi wi ! Cool ! Ah, mais au fait ! Vous avez deviné de qui il s'agissait ? Enfin, Lilou et moi, on a juste repris le nom de ce célèbre Monsieur, mais bon, après on a tout inventé, évidemment ! Hum ? Quoi ?Oo ! Non ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez pas deviné quel nom on a pris ? Roooooh ! Lilou-chan, tu te rends compte ?

_Lilou :_ Hé quand même les fans de Shuichi ! Faut rattraper le coup là ! Dites-moi que vous saviez que c'était son doubleur !

_Shizu :_Ben wi enfin ! Seki Tomokazu ! Vous saviez pas qui c'était ? Ah làlà ! Quelle honte ! Mais bon ici, on a fait comme si c'était pas le doubleur de Shuichi, mais juste un doubleur un peu célèbre. Voilà quoi !

_Lilou :_ Hé wi ! Allez, je vais vous dire… ou plutôt ON vous dit à bientôt !

_Shizu :_Wiiiii ! A pluuuuche ! o !

_Lilou :_ Bisous bisous !


	2. Nuit d'amour

**L'amant**

**(ou) Peines de coeur**

**Chapitre II : Une nuit d'amour… **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai / Lilou

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Seki Tomokazu / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** Coucou c'est Shizu ! Bon voici le deuxième chapitre de notre fic à deux mains. Vous allez enfin connaître ce qu'il va se passer avec Tomo ! KYAAAAA ! J'adore trop Tomo ! Il est trop craquant avec ses yeux vert émeraude ! Nyeuuuuh ! (baaaaaaaaaaveuh…). Enfin, vous allez bien voir avec ce chapitre. Bon surtout y faudra nous dire si ce personnage vous plaît ou pas. Personnellement (et dans votre intérêt, j'espère que vous aussi, vous serez d'accord avec moi sinon je vous bute !), j'ai trop envie de refaire une fic avec lui… Huh ? Quoi, Lilou-chan ? Je l'ai déjà dit dans le précédent chapitre ? Ah ben mince alors ! Enfin bon voilà, quoi ! J'ai trop envie de le revoir alors je referais une fic avec lui, NA !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Alors qu'il attendait Yuki (plus qu'en retard) pour dîner au restaurant, Shuichi fait la connaissance de Seki Tomokazu, un célèbre doubleur (ou seijyu si vous préférez). Quand Yuki arrive enfin, Shuichi s'engueule avec lui, et finalement atterrit devant chez Tomo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(**Note :** en gras ce sont les répliques des perso, en italique leurs pensées)

Le lendemain matin, Shuichi ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, mais il se réveilla complètement en découvrant qu'il ne connaissait pas cette chambre. Shuichi regarda autour de lui. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. À peine eut-il pris appui sur ses jambes qu'il perdit l'équilibre. Après quelques minutes, il réussit enfin à se lever et se dirigea vers le filet de lumière qui s'échappait dessous la porte.

Il sortit de la chambre en découvrant petit à petit l'appartement. Il se dirigeait vers le salon quand il aperçut une photo de Tomo, une petite fille dans les bras, tous deux souriants. L'artiste s'approcha du meuble où elle était posée, et la prit dans les mains, pour la regarder plus attentivement. Shuichi était absorbé dans sa contemplation quand une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

**- « Elle est réussie cette photo, non ? »**

Shuichi se retourna subitement.

**- « Ah heu… Tomo-san…Oui, elle est très belle… »**

Il reposa le cadre. Un silence lourd pesait dans la pièce quand le chanteur le brisa.

**- « Heu… C'est votre appartement, je suppose ? Merci de m'avoir ramené ici… Je… je ne sais comment vous remercier… »**

**- « Mais c'est tout naturel, **répondit Tomo avec un grand sourire**. Je suis comme ça, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir en aide aux pauvres chats blessés… »**

Tomo se rapprochait de plus en plus de Shuichi et celui-ci se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Soudain, les jambes du chanteur se dérobèrent sous lui, mais Tomo le rattrapa vivement.

**- « Héé ! Reste avec moi, veux-tu ? Allez, maintenant, tu retournes au lit, et je t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner.»**

**- « Non non, j'ai assez abusé de votre gentillesse. Je ferais mieux de partir… » **répondit aussitôt le musicien.

**- « Il n'en est pas question ! **refusa tout net le comédien**. Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes, il est donc hors de question que je te laisse partir dans cet état. Allez hop, au lit ! » **ajouta Tomo en soulevant Shuichi dans ses bras.

**- « Hééé ! Nan nan ! Matte ! Je vais rentrer chez… »**

_« Kuso, c'est vrai ! je sais plus où aller ! pensa soudain le chanteur. Je peux plus aller chez Yuki, mes parents n'ont pas accepté mon homosexualité, et Hiro vit maintenant avec Ayaka-chan. »_

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans ses yeux, mais il les ravala très vite quand Tomo le posa sur le lit.

**- « Tu vois ? **fit le brun**. Tu as encore les larmes aux yeux… Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça… Je m'en voudrais…»**

Tomo effleura la joue de l'adolescent du dos de la main.

**- « Je m'en voudrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose… »**

Tout en murmurant des paroles rassurantes au chanteur, Tomo le bordait avec douceur. Le doubleur passa sa main dans les mèches fuchsia, et déposa un baiser sur le front du gamin.

**- « Ne bouge pas, je reviens… »**

Tomo se leva et fila à la cuisine chercher de quoi nourrir l'artiste. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revenait avec un plateau copieusement garni.

Pendant ce temps, Shuichi posa sa main sur son front, pas vraiment surpris de ce geste. Hier il avait bien reçu un baiser de sa part. Mais ce qui l'étonnait le plus, c'était l'intérêt que lui portait Tomo. Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte, quand le brun essaya de l'ouvrir avec le plateau dans les mains, sans y parvenir.

Shuichi s'était levé pour lui venir en aide et allait ouvrir la porte quand, au même moment, le comédien réussit à ouvrir. Surpris, Tomo perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa sur Shuichi, envoyant valser au sol tout le chargement du plateau.

**- « Itai itai… **gémit le comédien en se redressant sur un coude**. Shuichi ? Daijobu ka ? »** s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

Shuichi se releva tant bien que mal, des restes de petit-déjeuner recouvrant ses vêtements. Malgré cela, il sourit.

**- « Hai, tout va bien. »**

**- « Ouuf ! Tu m'as fait peur... »** fit Tomo avec un soupir de soulagement.

À ce moment-là, le visage de Shuichi se retrouva juste à la hauteur de celui de Tomo. Le chanteur rougit brusquement en détournant la tête, mais le doubleur le força à le regarder de nouveau.

**- « De quoi as-tu peur, Shuichi ? »** demanda le brun.

L'artiste détourna les yeux, rougissant.

**- « De… de rien…** balbutia-t-il. **Je… je n'ai pas peur… de vous »**

La phrase se termina dans un murmure et le retour au vouvoiement.

**- « Hé bien alors, pourquoi trembles-tu ? »** lui susurra Tomo à l'oreille.

Le souffle et le murmure de Tomo commençait à faire de l'effet à Shuichi. Celui-ci se redressa sur les coudes, voulant faire face au comédien.

**- « Mais… mais non… je ne tremble pas… vous vous faites des idées… »**

Lentement, Tomo obligea le chanteur à s'allonger sur le dos. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et glissa sa main sous le T-shirt de l'artiste. Shuichi poussa un gémissement étouffé quand la main de Tomo vint effleurer son entrejambe. Il voulut le repousser, se disant que c'était mal de faire ça, mais le chanteur ne pouvait résister à cette main qui, très vite, franchit la barrière de son caleçon pour venir caresser ses parties intimes. Shuichi gémissait timidement sous les caresses du brun.

**- « Tomo…** fit-il d'un ton hésitant. **Je ne sais pas… je ne pense pas que je devrais le faire… »**

**- « Pourtant tu es habitué avec Eiri…** susurra Tomo en redoublant de douceur. **Ce sera très agréable, tu sais… »**

Shuichi rougissait de plaisir. Il manquait tellement d'amour, et Tomo lui en procurait tant. C'était tellement différent d'avec Yuki. L'écrivain ne se préoccupait jamais de savoir si le chanteur aimait ça ou non.

**- « Onegai… Ne me fais pas mal…** » supplia le musicien.

**- « Je ne ferai jamais rien qui puisse te faire du mal, Shuichi…** le rassura le comédien. **J'irai doucement, je te le promets… Suki da yo, Shuichi… »**

Shuichi eut un léger sourire, et essaya de se détendre, bien qu'il n'y arrivait pas vraiment. Étant habitué à peu de douceur, il craignait que Tomo ne l'écoute pas s'il se laissait entraîner dans son orgasme. Comme pour se rassurer, il se rapprocha de Tomo pour l'embrasser.

Un peu surpris de cet audace, Tomo laissa faire Shuichi, voulant éviter de le brusquer. Le chanteur l'embrassa d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'insistance, jusqu'à ce que Tomo introduise sa langue entre les lèvres du chanteur. Shuichi gémit de plaisir et enserra le cou du comédien avec ses bras. Sentant le désir de Shuichi se faire pressant, Tomo le souleva dans ses bras et alla le déposer délicatement sur le lit.

**- « Je ne veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit si tu n'en n'as pas envie, Shuichi…** fit doucement le brun. **Alors, tu veux bien que je te fasse l'amour ? »**

Shuichi regarda Tomo et il le serra dans ses bras.

**- « Je veux savoir ce que ça fait de se sentir aimer par une personne… »**

Il prit la main de Tomo et la posa sur son intimité.

**- « Vas-y…** murmura le chanteur. **J'en ai envie… »**

Tomo acquiesça d'un sourire et embrassa à nouveau Shuichi. Lentement, il le débarrassa de ses vêtements jusqu'à ce que le chanteur soit complètement nu. La peau du musicien était douce et parfumée, et Tomo prenait un malin plaisir à en couvrir chaque parcelle de baisers langoureux.

Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Shuichi l'obligea à se déshabiller également, et bientôt les deux artistes se retrouvèrent nus l'un contre l'autre.

Le comédien emprisonna à nouveau les lèvres du musicien, puis il se laissa glisser le long de son torse en effleurant la peau blanche de ses lèvres, jusqu'à atteindre la zone de ses convoitises. Tomo interrogea l'artiste d'un regard, et devant l'acceptation de celui-ci, il s'attaqua à ses parties intimes. Il commença par passer sa langue sur le membre déjà tendu, le raidissant encore plus, puis il l'emprisonna entre ses lèvres, et entama un sensuel mouvement de va-et-vient avec la tête.

La respiration de Shuichi devint haletante, et les caresses de Tomo de plus en plus insistantes mais sans jamais devenir brutales. Quand le membre du chanteur fut bien gonflé, le doubleur se redressa et releva les cuisses de l'artiste avec les siennes.

**- « Je vais y aller doucement, Shu-chan,** fit tendrement Tomo. **Tu veux que je continue ou non ? »**

**- « Vas-y doucement… Mais si j'ai mal, arrête… je t'en prie, arrête-toi… J'ai eu beaucoup trop mal avec… pour continuer ce genre de choses… »** finit-il dans un murmure.

**- « Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…** le rassura Tomo. **Je m'arrêterai dès que tu me le demanderas… »**

Shuichi posa ses mains sur le dos du comédien et l'attira sur lui pour lui faire signe d'y aller. Tomo humidifia un de ses doigts avec sa salive avant de le glisser dans l'intimité du chanteur, tout doucement, sans brusquerie. Il prépara quelques instants l'étroit orifice en faisant de petits mouvements circulaires avec le doigt, jusqu'à ce que la peau soit détendue.

Quand Shuichi le supplia de venir en lui, Tomo retira son doigt et se prépara à pénétrer l'artiste. Il se cala bien au creux des reins de son amant, et introduisit sa verge en lui. Shuichi poussa un cri de surprise, mais Tomo ne chercha pas à le brusquer. Il attendit une seconde que l'artiste se détende, puis commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, arrachant au chanteur non pas des gémissements de douleur mais des soupirs de pur plaisir. Shuichi sentait l'intimité de son compagnon le pénétrer de plus en plus profondément. Ses gémissements se transformèrent bientôt en cris d'extase.

**- « Continue… Ne t'arrête pas… »** supplia le chanteur, emporté dans la jouissance.

Tomo intensifia la vitesse de ses mouvements, en prenant garde toutefois de ne pas faire mal à son partenaire. Finalement, quand le comédien lui murmura un « ai shiteru » passionné, Shuichi ne put plus se retenir et jouit en libérant un abondant filet de sperme.

_« Il m'aime… Il m'aime d'un vrai amour… » pensa-t-il._

Des larmes de joie ne purent s'empêcher de couler sur les joues de Shuichi, et il murmura entre ces orgasmes :

**- « Ai shiteru… »**

Le dernier orgasme, encore plus intense, l'emporta dans un océan de bonheur.

**- « Ai shiteru, Tomo ! »**

Celui-là, il le cria presque.

**- « Tu es mon soleil, Shu-chan… »** murmura Tomo avant de jouir à son tour à l'intérieur de son amant, et de s'affaisser sur lui , ivre de plaisir et d'épuisement.

Shuichi sentit le souffle de son amant dans sa nuque. Il posa sa main sur la tête du brun et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**- « Arigato… »**

Puis il lui fit un bisou sur la joue et le serra dans ses bras. Il prit ensuite le visage de Tomo pour l'embrasser. Il jouait avec sa langue avant de, à contrecœur, se séparer de lui à cause du manque d'air. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre, leurs chaleurs se mélangeant, puis ils s'endormirent ainsi…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le même jour, dans l'après-midi.**

Shuichi ouvrit lentement ses yeux mauves envoûtants, qui tombèrent aussitôt sur le visage de Tomo, profondément endormi. Le chanteur sourit, se remémorant tous les bons moments qu'il avait passé avec lui depuis hier. L'artiste lui déposa un baiser sur le front, avant de se lever pour aller se laver. Après une douche rafraîchissante, il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer à manger en attendant le réveil du brun.

Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sur le canapé et alluma la télé, et c'est là qu'il tomba sur une interview de Yuki, en train, comme d'habitude, de parle de la vente de son nouveau roman. Quand Shuichi croisa le regard doré de l'écrivain, il se rappela de tous ses souvenirs avec lui, et il se mordit la lèvre, commençant à culpabiliser.

À ce moment-là, Tomo arriva. Shuichi ne l'avait pas entendu. Le brun observa le chanteur qui avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de télévision, des yeux qui soudain s'emplirent de larmes. Tomo s'approcha du musicien et l'enlaça depuis l'arrière du canapé.

**- « Tu veux aller le rejoindre, c'est ça ? **» demanda-t-il doucement, sans aucune colère, mais peut-être une pointe de tristesse.

Shuichi posa sa main sur le bras qui l'entourait. Il regarda le sol un instant, puis leva la tête pour faire face à Tomo.

**- « Je l'aime, c'est vrai,** dit-il. **Mais je ne veux pas vivre avec quelqu'un qui ne désire que mon corps… Je veux vivre un amour qui n'est pas fait que de sexe… »**

Shuichi hésita un instant, baissa légèrement la tête avant de la relever.

**- « Tu saurais me donner ce genre d'amour ? »**

Tomo lui sourit tendrement.

**- « Je te suis dévoué corps et âme, Shuichi…** répondit le brun. **Ai shiteru… »** murmura-t-il ensuite en embrassant l'adolescent.

À ce moment-là, la sonnette d'entrée retentit.

**- « Hum ? Qui ça peut bien être ? »** s'étonna Tomo en voulant se redresser pour aller ouvrir, mais aussitôt empêché par Shuichi.

**- « N'ouvre pas !** s'exclama Shuichi en regardant la porte d'entrée comme si elle lui inspirait le mal. **J'ai un mauvais pressentiment… Ignore la sonnette !»**

La sonnette insistait.

**- « Je dois aller ouvrir, Shuichi. C'est peut-être important. »**

Malgré les protestations du chanteur, Tomo l'obligea à le lâcher et alla ouvrir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il découvrit en face de lui un visage bien connu. D'où il se trouvait, Shuichi put lui aussi apercevoir le visiteur. Yuki regardait son amant dans les yeux. Embarrassé, Shuichi tourna la tête, ne voulant pas se sentir victime face aux yeux du beau blond.

Celui-ci remarqua que le chanteur ne portait qu'un maillot blanc trop grand pour lui, qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, et Tomo un pantalon mal reboutonné, et il comprit très vite ce qu'il s'était passé. Sans attendre de protestations, il vint vers Shuichi, le gifla puis le prit de force sur ses épaules pour sortir de la pièce,mais Tomo s'interposa soudain.

**- « Tu as pensé à demander à l'intéressé s'il voulait partir ? »** l'interpella le brun.

Yuki toisa Tomo d'un regard glacial, sans un mot, avant de reposer Shuichi.

**- « Ce genre de menace ne marche pas avec moi,** fit le comédien au blond. **Ni aucune autre d'ailleurs… »**

Tomo se tourna vers Shuichi et lui demanda :

**- « Que veux-tu faire, Shuichi ? » **

Shuichi regarda Tomo puis Yuki, incapable de choisir. Il était pris au piège. Il suffisait d'un seul mot pour que tout se termine avec l'un ou l'autre. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux.

**- « Je…je… Tomo, je… »**

À ce moment-là, il sentit sur sa hanche la main de Yuki le serrer. Il sentit le blond avoir un tremblement.

**- « Tomo, je… je suis désolé**… balbutia-t-il. **Je ne peux pas… »**

S'il l'avait osé, Yuki aurait poussé un soupir de soulagement, mais il n'en fit rien.

**- « Allez viens maintenant. Enfile un pantalon et suis-moi,** fit-il un peu froidement au musicien. **Tout le monde te cherche partout depuis hier. **

Shuichi leva les yeux vers Yuki un court instant, mais les baissa aussitôt. Ce regard toujours si glacial n'avait rien à voir avec celui de Tomo. Tout en s'habillant, il commençait à se demander s'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais il était trop tard, Yuki l'entraînait déjà hors de l'appartement de celui qui, pour une nuit l'avait réellement aimé. Le chanteur rentra dans la mercédès sans dire un mot, regardant par la vitre l'immeuble où il avait passé sa plus belle nuit.

_« Est-ce que je veux vraiment partir ?C'est si difficile de choisir… Tout redeviendra comme avant si je reviens avec Yuki… Mais si je reste, est-ce que Tomo m'aimeras vraiment pour ce que je suis et pas seulement pour mon corps ? »_

Shuichi plongea sa tête dans ses mains et chuchota :

**- « Ah, je sais plus où j'en suis… »**

Shuichi leva à nouveau les yeux vers l'appartement de Tomo et là, il l'aperçut à la fenêtre. Le comédien affichait une mine déconfite où se lisait une douleur extrême. Shuichi eut un pincement au cœur. Il s'apprêtait à redescendre de la voiture, quand Yuki démarra en trombe.

Ne voulant pas finir tête la première dans le pare-brise, Shuichi se rassit sur le siège et attacha sa ceinture de sécurité. Il regardait tristement par la vitre quand une larme coula sur sa joue, mais il l'essuya très vite, voulant éviter que Yuki le voit. Aucun d'eux n'osait briser le silence, quand Shuichi se lança :

**- « Tu ne savais plus quoi faire de tes nuits que tu es venu me chercher jusqu'ici ? »**

**- « Na… nani ?** fit le blond, un peu étonné. **Mais qu'est-ce tu racontes comme conneries ? Je suis venu te chercher parce que tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi… y compris moi…»** lâcha-t-il, un peu gêné.

**- « Te fous pas de moi !** s'écria Shuichi, hors de lui. **À moins que tu ne les ai prévenu, personne ne savait que j'étais ici ni que je t'avais quitté ! Trouve une meilleure excuse ! »**

**- « Ah parce que c'est officiel maintenant ? Tu m'as _" quitté " _? »**

**- « Pour moi, quand on s'en va sans dire un mot et qu'on laisse son amant derrière soi sans se soucier de se qui pourrait se passer, alors oui, pour moi , c'est se séparer ! »**

Yuki roulait de plus en plus vite, et de plus en plus dangereusement.

**- « Bon, très bien !** s'exclama le blond. **Puisque tu m'as quitté, tu vas dégager vite fait de chez moi ! »**

Yuki tourna son regard vers le chanteur.

**- « Pourquoi m'as-tu trahi ? »** murmura-t-il sans regarder la route.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Shuichi hurla un _" ATTENTION !" _déchirant, mais malgré le brusque coup de volant de l'écrivain pour redresser le véhicule, le bolide heurta violemment la rambarde de sécurité de l'autoroute avant de faire une embardée spectaculaire. La voiture effectua plusieurs tonneaux avant de s'immobiliser en plein milieu de la route, plantée sur le toit.

Shuichi reprit péniblement ses esprits. Sa ceinture de sécurité l'avait bien protégé, et il ne souffrait que de blessures légères. Mais quand il regarda à côté de lui, il vit, ou plutôt ne vit plus Yuki à côté de lui. L'écrivain, qui n'avait pas mis sa ceinture, avait été éjecté de la mercedès, et gisait à présent sur le sol à plusieurs mètres du véhicule. Le chanteur s'extirpa comme il put de sa prison de métal, et rejoignit le blond.

**- « Yuki ! YUKI ! Répond-moi, Yuki ! **hurla le musicien, encore tout tremblant du choc de l'accident. **YUKIIIIIIIII !** »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**À SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Angoisses et inquiétudes…

**Commentaires de fin :** Ahlàlàlàlàlàlà ! AYAKU AYAKU ! LE PROCHAIN CHAPIIIIIITREUH ! C'est insoutenable ! Allez allez Lilou-chan !

**Lexique :**

**_Ai shiteru :_** Je t'aime

**_Arigatô :_ **merci

**_Ayaku :_** viiiiiiteuh ! Magne ton c…l !

**_Chan/kun/san :_ **Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

**_Daijobu :_** ça va ?

**_Daisuki yo (suki da yo) :_** je t'aime (ou « je t'adore », suivant le contexte)

**_Itaï :_** Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

**_Matte :_** attends

**_Nani :_** quoi

**_Onegaï :_** s'il te plaît


	3. Angoisses et inquiétudes

**Peines de coeur**

**Chapitre III : Angoisses et inquiétudes… **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai / Lilou

**Genre :** shônen-ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Persos :** Seki Tomokazu - Shindô Shûichi - Seguchi Tohma - Nakano Hiroshi - Sakano san

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami, SAUF Tomo

**Commentaires :**

_Shizu :_ Alors alors alors ? Vous avez aimé le précédent chapitre ? Moi wouiiiii ! Hihi !

_Lilou :_ Clair ! moi aussi ! Là, ça y est, l'histoire a pris un tournant sérieux. Mais là c'est que le début, parce qu'après, ça va partir de plus en plus en live. Si si, je vous assure !

_Shizu :_ Nyeuuuh ! WOUIIIIIIIIIIII ! XD ! Mode Sadik ON ! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

_Lilou :_ Et du sadique, y va y en avoir beaucoup beaucoup ! un truc de fou dans ce chapitre ! Bon on va vous laisser à votre lecture, et ne soyez pas trop dégoûté des malheurs qui leur arrive à tous. Et surtout à ce pauvre Shu-chan… Allez, bisous minna-san !

_Shizu :_ Ouaiiiiis ! Bisous bisous !o

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après s'être disputé avec Yuki, Shuichi passe une nuit torride avec Tomo (Note de Shizu : oui, bon, je sais ! Shuichi a dormi toute la nuit, et ils ont fait crac-crac seulement le matin. Mais c'est plus simple comme ça, bon !). Venu chercher son amant, Yuki l'emmène avec lui dans sa Mercedes, et tous deux ont un accident…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(**Note :** en gras ce sont les répliques des perso, en italique / entre guillemets ce sont leurs pensées ou leurs rêves, et en italique et entre parenthèses les commentaires des auteuses !)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**- « Yuki ! YUKI ! Répond-moi, Yuki ! **hurla le musicien, encore tout tremblant du choc de l'accident. **YUKIIIIIIIII !** »

Les larmes coulèrent à flots sur ses joues. Il se mit à chercher frénétiquement dans ses poches.

_« Mon portable ! Mon portable ! Ah ! Kusooo ! Je l'ai laissé chez Hiro ! Kuso ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, bon sang ? »_

**- « Tasukete… »** gémit-il d'une voix désespérée en levant les yeux au ciel.

Des voitures s'étaient arrêtées, et plusieurs personnes s'étaient approchées. Un homme écarta Shuichi du blessé, et peu après une ambulance arrivait, et Yuki y fut immédiatement installé dans un brancard. Avant que celle-ci ne démarre, un ambulancier questionna Shuichi.

**- « Vous le connaissez ? Vous étiez bien avec lui dans la voiture ? Est-ce que vous voulez monter dans l'ambulance tout de suite avec lui ou préférez-vous attendre l'autre ? »**

Sans répondre, Shuichi monta comme un zombie dans l'ambulance. Le pauvre chanteur était en état de choc, non seulement à cause de l'accident mais aussi à cause de l'état préoccupant de l'écrivain. Les ambulanciers avaient le plus mal à maintenir ses fonctions à un niveau à peu stable, et quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Shuichi fut séparé de son amant.

Tandis qu'on transportait Yuki au bloc opératoire, le musicien était soigné par les médecins, mais malgré son insistance, toutes ses questions sur l'état de Yuki restaient sans réponse. Désormais, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre… L'adolescent voulut appeler quelqu'un, Hiro, Maiko, Seguchi-san, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Pourtant sur une impulsion soudaine, il chercha une cabine, et composa le numéro inscrit sur le petit papier qu'il avait dans la poche : le numéro de Tomo. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

**- « Moshi-moshi ? » **fit la voix de Tomo dans le combiné.

Shuichi ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun ne sortit. Il ferma les yeux. Il voulait raccrocher, mais une voix dans sa tête l'en empêcha, et il répondit :

**- « Tomo ? C'est… c'est Shindô Shuichi… »**

**- « Shuichi ? Nanda yo ? » **s'inquiéta aussitôt le comédien en entendant la voix tremblante du chanteur.

La main de Shuichi tremblait sur l'appareil.

**- « J'ai… j'ai eu un accident de voiture… **(il s'empressa de rajouter) **Mais moi ça va ! je…** (il retenait ses larmes)**… je n'ai rien… Mais… **(sa tête se tournait en direction de la salle d'opération)** Yuki est gravement blessé. Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle sur son état… »**

Il eut un hoquet.

**- « Tu es à hôpital là ? **demanda Tomo. **Lequel ? »**

**- « À l'hôpital central… »** souffla Shuichi d'une voix presque éteinte.

**- « Ok ! J'arrive tout de suite ! »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, le comédien arrivait sur les lieux. Une angoisse profonde l'avait saisie dès le coup de téléphone et ne l'avait plus quitté depuis. Il fallait qu'il voit le chanteur pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de grave. Il chercha quelques minutes, avant de demander à une infirmière où Eiri avait été emmené. Le renseignement obtenu, il se précipita vers le bloc. Shuichi était assis là, sur les sièges du couloir menant au bloc, la tête bandée appuyée sur ses mains également bandées.

**- « Shuichi ? »** appela Tomo.

Shuichi leva subitement la tête en sursautant. Il tourna son visage en direction de la voix, et aperçut Tomo. Sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il sauta sur lui en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Des gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge serrée.

**- « Shuichi ? Tu n'as rien ? »** demanda aussitôt Tomo en serrant le chanteur contre lui.

**- « Nan… j'ai rien de grave… Mais c'est moi qui devrais être là-dedans ! **s'écria-t-il en regardant les doubles portes du bloc. **Pas lui, MOI ! » **

**- « Shuichi… Ne dis pas de bêtises… Personne ne devrait être là… Ni lui, ni toi… Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé… »**

**- « Mais si, c'est ma faute s'il est là ! Si je ne m'étais pas énervé depuis le début, rien ne se serait passé. Il n'y aurait pas eu d'infidélité, ni d'accident… Toi aussi, Tomo, tu devrais me détester… Je te dis que je t'aime, et juste après je te laisse tomber. En plus, tu as encore le courage de venir ici après ce que je t'ai fait… **(Shuichi se serra encore plus contre lui). **Gomen… Gomen nasai… »**

**- « Non, Shuichi… Tout ce qui est arrivé n'est pas de ta faute… Je sais que ton cœur appartient à Eiri. Et malheureusement pour moi, je ne pourrais rien faire contre ça… Ce serait plutôt à toi de me pardonner… »**

**- « Ne dis pas ça, Tomo, je me sentirais encore plus coupable… **fit le chanteur à mi-voix. **En tout cas, sache que je ne regrette pas cette nuit avec toi… Mais je ne peux pas continuer… Yuki… Yuki a besoin de moi, et moi, j'ai besoin de Yuki… Gomen… »**

Le chanteur enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun.

**- « Shuichi… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que si je n'avais pas profité de toi dans un instant de faiblesse, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé… Je t'aimais en secret depuis si longtemps déjà, et je croyais que j'arriverais à te séparer de Yuki, trop connu pour ses aventures amoureuses aussi courtes que nombreuses, et que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence… Je pensais que tu n'étais qu'un nouveau jouet entre ses mains… Est-ce que… est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner un jour, Shuichi ? » **souffla Tomo, le voix soudain tremblante d'émotion.

Shuichi s'écarta de Tomo, et s'aperçut qu'il pleurait. Le musicien essuya les larmes du comédien.

**- « Mais bien sûr que je te pardonne, c'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire. »**

**- « Shuichi, je… »**

La voix de Tomo s'étrangla dans un sanglot.

**- « Ce n'est pas ta faute non plus, Tomo… »**

Shuichi déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du comédien.

**- « C'est juste un bisou entre amis, hein ? »**

Tomo acquiesça avec un sourire. À ce moment-là, un médecin arriva.

**- « L'opération vient tout juste de se terminer, mais nous ne pouvons donner de pronostic, ni affirmer qu'il s'en sortira... »**

**- « Yu… Yu… Non, Yu… »**

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, Shuichi défaillit. Il se serait effondré au sol si Tomo ne l'avait retenu.

**- « Shuichi ! **s'écria Tomo, inquiet.** SHUICHI ! » **

**- « Yu…ki… »** murmura Shuichi depuis les affres de son inconscience…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le lendemain matin, dans une chambre de l'hôpital.**

Shuichi émergeait avec difficulté. Il tourna la tête de chaque côté pour voir où il était. Puis se rappelant soudain de tout, il se redressa brusquement, mais la tête lui tournait et il se sentait très faible.

**- « Hé là ! Calme-toi, Shuichi, **fit Tomo, assis sur une chaise à côté du lit, en essayant d'obliger le chanteur à se recoucher. **Tu as besoin de te reposer. »**

**- « Non, NON ! Yuki ! Je veux voir Yuki ! Y faut que je le vois ! »**

Shuichi se leva malgré tout, mais il eut un vertige et s'effondra au sol.

**- « Dôshite ? Dôshite ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tout ça arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que Yuki est dans cet état à cause de moi ? » **criait Shuichi en frappant le sol de ses poings.

**- « Shuichi, calme-toi ou j'appelle un docteur pour qu'il te donne un calmant ! **s'écria Tomo en empêchant l'artiste de taper par terre. **Et ça ne sert à rien de t'acharner sur ce pauvre plancher, ça ne résoudra pas tes problèmes ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ! »**

**- « Si c'est ma faute ! C'est à cause de moi que Yuki est comme ça ! Lâche-moi ! »**

Voyant que Shuichi continuait à s'agiter, Tomo l'attira brusquement à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

**- « Arrête, Shuichi… **souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. **Je ne supporte pas de te voir te faire du mal comme ça… »**

Shuichi craqua soudain, et fondit en larmes en murmurant des _"dôshite" _désespérés. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, Tomo consolant de son mieux l'artiste, quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. N'entendant pas de réponse, la personne dans le couloir se décida à entrer. C'était Seguchi Tohma.

**- « Seki-san ? »** appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète en voyant l'état d'égarement du chanteur.

Pas de réponse. Tomo ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

**- « Seki-san ? » **insista Tohma.

Cette fois-ci, le comédien l'entendit. Il leva la tête et aperçut le président. Il l'interrogea du regard, mais Tohma fit un _"non"_ triste de la tête. Shuichi, qui avait relevé la tête, avait remarqué la réponse du président.

**- « Non… **gémit-il.** C'est impossible… Yuki… »**

Shuichi frémit un instant, se dégagea des bras de Tomo, puis se leva et commença à s'habiller.

**- « Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? »** lui demanda le doubleur.

**- « Je pars. »**

**- « Nani ? Comment ça, tu pars ? Il en est hors de question ! **lui interdit le comédien. **Tu es encore faible. Tu ne partiras pas tant que le médecin ne t'en aura pas donné l'autorisation ! »**

**- « Y faut que je parte, je ne peux pas rester ici,** répondit le musicien.** Je n'apporte que du malheur à tous ceux qui m'approchent. »**

**- « Ne raconte pas de sottises, Shuichi ! »** s'insurgea Tomo en tentant d'empêcher le chanteur de continuer.

**- « Lâche-moi ! **s'écria Shuichi en repoussant violemment le brun. **De toute façon, t'as pas le droit de m'empêcher de partir ! »**

**- « Il a raison, Seki-san… »** fit Tohma en arrêtant Tomo dans son geste pour arrêter Shuichi.

**- « Demo…** lâcha le comédien d'une voix accablée. **On ne peut pas le laisser partir comme ça… »**

Une fois habillé, Shuichi quitta précipitamment la pièce et s'engagea dans le couloir.

**- « Je sais plus où j'en suis ! »** s'écria-t-il soudain en se tenant la tête avec les mains.

**- « Shuichi ! Arrête ! Calme-toi ! » **s'exclama Tomo en le rattrapant.

**- « Lâche-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je dois m'en aller, disparaître de votre vie à tous ! Je n'arrive qu'à vous faire souffrir ! Il vaut mieux que je disparaisse ! »**

Shuichi repoussa à nouveau Tomo. Le comédien fut alors pris d'un soudain pressentiment.

**- « Shuichi… **demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète. **Tu n'as pas l'intention de faire une bêtise là ? »**

**- « LAISSE-MOI ! **hurla le chanteur. **Ça sera bien mieux si je suis plus là ! »**

L'artiste libéra brusquement son bras et s'enfuit à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital.

_« Pourquoi tout ça doit arriver ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est Yuki qui a été blessé et pas moi ? Ça aurait dû être moi… Pas Yuki… Pourquoi ? » _se lamentait intérieurement l'artiste tout en courant.

Soudain il s'écroula par terre et recracha tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Quand les spasmes s'arrêtèrent, Shuichi s'essuya la bouche, se releva en vacillant et se précipita dans l'escalier. Il courut ainsi jusqu'au toit, et ne s'arrêtera qu'au bord de la terrasse. L'artiste contempla le vide devant lui et s'approcha un peu plus du rebord. Tomo, qui avait suivi de près Shuichi dans sa course folle, arriva sur le toit au moment où l'artiste enjambait le muret.

**- « SHUICHI ! NON ! » **s'écria-t-il.

Shuichi se retourna et lui sourit.

**- « Il vaut mieux que je disparaisse, Tomo… Comme ça, je ne vous ferais plus souffrir, Yuki et toi… »**

Avec horreur, Tomo vit le chanteur basculer dans le vide.

**- « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »** hurla-t-il en se précipitant vers l'adolescent.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tohma arrivait sur le toit, accompagné de Hiro, Sakano-san, K-san et d'un vigile. Il découvrit Tomo allongé sur le sol, serrant fermement dans ses bras le chanteur évanoui. Le président l'appela mais le comédien ne répondit pas ni ne réagit. Mais quand on voulut lui prendre Shuichi, le brun refusa obstinément de le lâcher, se releva, et refusant toute aide, ramena le musicien jusqu'à sa chambre. Par précaution, les médecins administrèrent au chanteur un calmant avant de l'attacher au lit. Une fois sorti de la pièce, les nerfs de Tomo craquèrent d'un seul coup, et il s'effondra en larmes sur le sol.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Shuichi ouvrit les yeux. Tout était noir autour de lui. En se retournant, il aperçut Yuki et Tomo, une corde attachée autour de leurs cous. Quand Shuichi s'approchait de l'un d'eux, la corde se resserrait progressivement autour du cou de l'autre. L'artiste s'immobilisa, ne sachant plus ce qu'il devait faire._

_- « Yuki… Tomooooo ! » hurla-t-il en tombant à genoux sur le sol, la tête dans les mains, au comble du désespoir..._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Soudain, le musicien se réveilla. Il voulut lever le bras, mais il s'aperçut que celui-ci était attaché, tout comme son autre bras et ses jambes. De toute manière, il n'aurait certainement pas pu se lever tellement il se sentait faible. À ce moment-là, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Shuichi tourna la tête et aperçut Hiro. Le guitariste vint s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté du lit et lui sourit.

**- « Gomen, Hiro… **gémit le chanteur, les yeux légèrement humides.** Je… je ne voulais pas vous causer encore plus de souci… »**

**- « Chuuuut… **fit doucement le bassiste.** Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu as juste besoin de repos pour l'instant. Alors dors… »**

**- « Arigato, Hiro… »** murmura Shuichi avant de se rendormir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un peu plus tard, on frappa à la porte. Hiro invita la personne à entrer et la porte s'ouvrit sur Sakano-san.

**- « Comment va Shindô-san ? »** demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

**- « Ça a l'air d'aller mieux. En tout cas, il s'est calmé. Toute cette histoire l'a vraiment bouleversé. Mais je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer avec Shuichi et ce… Tomo… Au fait, comment il va, lui ? »**

**- « Pas très fort. Seguchi-san l'a raccompagné chez lui pour qu'il se repose… »**

**- « Vous avez l'adresse de Seki-san ? » **demanda soudain le bassiste.

**- « Hein ? **s'étonna le manager. **Heu… Hai… J'avais été chargé d'envoyer les invitations pour le gala de NG, et je lui en avais fait parvenir une. Mais… que voulez-vous faire, Nakano-san ? »**

**- « Je veux juste lui poser quelques questions… » **répondit seulement le guitariste, avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre dès qu'il eut l'adresse…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand Hiro arriva à l'appartement du comédien, il dut sonner plusieurs fois avant que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin. Tomokazu n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Le teint pâle, les traits tirés, il semblait s'être habillé à la hâte après être sorti de son lit. Se sentant un peu coupable de déranger ce pauvre homme manifestement très éprouvé, Hiro ne se démonta pourtant pas, et demanda à entrer. Le doubleur le fit pénétrer dans l'appartement et le conduisit au salon, où il lui proposa à boire. Le brun lui-même se servit une bonne rasade de whisky, après avoir donné une bière au bassiste.

**- « Vous êtes un ami de Shuichi, le guitariste de son groupe, c'est ça ? Nakano, je crois ? Je peux connaître la raison de votre venue ici ? »**

**- « Franchement, mon intention première était de vous casser la gueule. Mais je pense que si je faisais ça, Shuichi m'en voudrait. Donc je suis simplement venu ici pour avoir quelques explications. Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? »**

**- « Il ne s'est rien passé… J'ai juste accueilli Shuichi après qu'il se soit disputé avec Eiri-san… »**

**- « Vous mentez ! **répliqua le musicien. **Il y a forcément eu quelque chose entre vous pour que Shuichi se mette dans cet état ! »**

**- « Tout ce qui a bien pu se passer entre Shuichi et moi ne sont pas vos affaires… **fit froidement Tomo. **C'est notre vie privée, et vous n'avez pas à vous en mêler… »**

**- « Ah donc, j'avais raison ! Il s'est bien passé quelque chose ! »**

**- « C'est… je… » **hésita le brun en se mordant la lèvre, réalisant qu'il venait de se trahir.

Tomo repensa soudain à sa nuit avec Shuichi, puis il revit la scène du toit de l'hôpital, et Shuichi allongé sur le lit blanc, les médecins l'attachant avec des sangles... Ce souvenir le bouleversa tellement qu'il lâcha soudain son verre, vacilla dangereusement et manqua tomber. Mais Hiro eut le réflexe de le rattraper, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Le bassiste se leva et chercha la cuisine. Une fois trouvée, il prit un autre verre qu'il remplit d'eau avant de l'amener au doubleur.

**- « Tenez, ça vous fera du bien… »**

**- « A… Arigato… »** balbutia Tomo, surpris du geste de celui qui avait failli lui sauter dessus quelques minutes auparavant.

Hiro vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**- « Désolé, je ne voulais pas m'énerver… Je vois que toute cette histoire vous touche beaucoup, et que vous vous inquiétez du sort de Shuichi…. Bon je suis désolé si je suis un peu brutal, mais je voudrais vraiment savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi avez-vous passé une nuit ensemble tous les deux ? Et puis que s'est-il passé sur le toit de l'hôpital ? »**

Tomo fixa son regard sur celui du bassiste.

**- « Vous… vous savez que Shuichi et moi, nous avons… ? »**

**- « Je ne savais pas, mais vous venez de me confirmer ce que je supposais seulement… Racontez-moi maintenant, onegai shimasu…»**

**- « Hai… **soupira le brun, las de se taire. **La… la vérité, c'est que j'aime Shuichi en secret depuis très longtemps… **avoua Tomo d'une voix mal assurée. **Je l'ai rencontré un jour où il se rendait à NG pour apporter ses essais. J'ai eu le coup de foudre, mais lui ne se souvenait absolument pas de moi. Depuis ce jour, je suis sa carrière avec assiduité, et sa relation avec Yuki m'est apparue comme quelque chose de néfaste pour lui. Je connaissais Eiri, et sa réputation, et je savais que Shuichi souffrirait avec lui. Je pensais qu'il ne serait qu'une aventure de plus pour Eiri, qu'il ne l'aimait pas sincèrement, alors… alors… j'ai voulu le sauver de cet écrivain coureur de jupons, et j'ai voulu le garder pour moi… le rendre heureux… mais j'ai échoué… Shuichi a essayé de se suicider… à cause de moi… je…»**

Sa voix se perdit dans un sanglot. Hiro posa sa main sur l'épaule du comédien qui tremblait, et il soupira :

**- « Ça va aller. Je vais vous laisser tranquille… pour l'instant. Mais ça vaudrait mieux que vous et Shuichi ne vous voyiez plus à partir d'aujourd'hui. »**

**- « C'est ma faute… **lâcha le comédien.** Cet accident est arrivé par ma faute. Et la tentative de suicide de Shuichi aussi…» **

**- « C'est la faute de personne, Seki-san. Seulement Shuichi doit tout mettre à plat avec Yuki… Enfin, si celui-ci se réveille… En tout les cas, vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable. »**

**- « NOON !** s'écria soudain Tomo en se levant. **Tout est de ma faute ! Dans l'espoir que Yuki se sépare de Shuichi, j'ai semé la zizanie entre eux ! Je voulais Shuichi pour moi… pour moi tout seul… Et j'ai failli le tuer ! JAMAIS JE NE POURRAIS ME PARDONNER UN ACTE D'UNE TELLE INCONSCIENCE ! »**

Tomo semblait complètement bouleversé. Ses mots lui restaient coincé en travers de la gorge, mais il réussit à ajouter :

- « **J'aime trop Shuichi pour pouvoir me séparer de lui… mais son cœur est déjà pris…»**

Le comédien tomba à genoux, et enfouit son visage couvert de larmes dans ses mains. Hiro avait écouté sans dire un mot. Il se leva et s'approcha de Tomo. Il hésita, craignant que le doubleur le repousse, mais tenta quand même le coup. Il prit Tomo dans ses bras, le serra et posa sa main sur sa tête.

**- « Ne pleure pas… **fit-il doucement.** Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable. Beaucoup de gens mériterait ton amour… Je pense que si tu avais connu Shuichi avant, il serait l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais si ce n'est pas lui qui doit succomber à ton amour, ce sera quelqu'un d'autre, et là, tu pourra lui donner tout ton amour… »**

Tomo se laissa aller à ces bras protecteurs, et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Quand il se fut un peu calmé, il fit :

**- « Je… je ne retournerai pas voir Shuichi… Demo… »**

Tomo hésita.

**- « J'aimerais quand même avoir des nouvelles… tant qu'il est à l'hôpital… »**

**- « Très bien, **répondit Hiro.** Je pourrais venir… enfin si tu veux, je pourrais venir te voir régulièrement pour te parler de l'état de santé de Shuichi…hum… »**

Hiro rougissait quelque peu. Tomo remarqua la rougeur des joues du guitariste.

**- « Va pas croire que je te vais te faire des avances. T'es pas du tout mon type. »**

_(Lilou :Ah ! MDR ! Comme il l'a envoyé chier !)_

_(Shizu : bah quoi ?)_

_(Lilou : naan, j'imagine la tête à Hiro en entendant ça !)_

_(Shizu : wouééé ! looool !)_

**- « Ah ben bravo ! Je te réconforte, et toi, tu ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est que _"je suis pas ton type " _? T'es vraiment bizarre comme gars toi ! »**

Se sentant de plus en plus mal à l'aise, Hiro piqua un fard et balbutia :

**- « Et… et pourquoi je voudrais que tu me fasses des avances ? »**

**- « Je n'ai rien dit, c'est toi qui rougit tout seul. »**

**- « Je je je… JE ROUGIS PAS D'ABORD ! »** s'insurgea le musicien en devenant encore plus rouge.

Hiro inspira un grand coup pour se donner contenance, et empoigna son casque.

**- « B… bon, au revoir… Je viendrai comme promis pour vous donner des nouvelles de Shuichi… » **salua-t-il en marquant bien la distance par le retour au vouvoiement.

Hiro tourna la poignée de la porte, et sortit. Sur le seuil, il s'appuya contre la porte fermée, et posa sa main sur sa bouche.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Aaah nan, c'est rien… je suis déjà avec Ayaka-chan. De plus, elle est merveilleuse comme fille… ça va passer… »_

Hiro quitta alors l'immeuble, prit sa moto et disparut au tournant…

_(Shizu : Povr'Hiro ! T-T )_

_(Lilou : Loool ! Wi le povr' ! Moi j'aime pas Ayaka . )_

_(Shizu :Ouais ! Moi non plus ! Sale pouffe ! Je vais la buter !)_

_(Lilou : enfin j'allais pas lui faire dire "je suis avec une grosse salope qui fait que chialer devant Yuki")_

_(Shizu : heuuuu… nan en effet… Loool)_

_(Lilou : Nan mais franchement, devant les mecs, elle joue la pauvre petite fille, mais par contre, elle sait gifler Shuichi quand il dit qu'il est plus avec Yuki. Pfff… Salope…Bon on reprend ?)_

_(Shizu :WIIIIIIIIII !)_

Une fois seul, Tomo se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre un cachet contre son mal de crâne, ainsi que des somnifères pour pouvoir dormir. Après avoir définitivement renoncé à Shuichi, il n'éprouvait plus aucun intérêt pour la vie. Il avait besoin de dormir… dormir pour se remettre les idées en place… dormir pour oublier… Il avala tout d'abord 2 pilules blanches. Puis trouvant qu'elles avaient peu d'effet, il en prit 2 de plus, avant de finalement avaler tout le tube. Cette fois-ci, la drogue commença à agir. D'un pas titubant, il se dirigea vers le salon.

_(Lilou : Il est malade ce mec !)_

En passant près du mini-bar, il se dit qu'un verre le remonterait un peu. Il se servit maladroitement un verre de whisky qu'il avala d'un trait, avant de s'écrouler sur le canapé, dans un état semi-comateux…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**À SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** **L'écueil des souvenirs…**

**Commentaires de fin :**

_Shizu :_ KYAAAA ! MON TOMO !Qu'es-ce qui va lui arriver ? Y FAUT LE SAUVER, LILOU ! ALLEZ VIENS ! ON VA SAUVER TOMO !

_Karla : _et enfermer Shizu au passage…

_Lilou :_ Non ! Moi je veux sauver Shuichi ! Tomo, il a qu'à mourir ! MOUAHAHAHAHA !

_Shizu :_ O-o Nyeuuuh ! T'es trop méchante ! Mon povr' Tomo ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

_Lilou :_ Désolé, désolé ! Bon ok ok, on sauve Tomo.

_Shizu :_ Attends, j'ai une idée. On va sauver chacune son chéri de son côté, et après on se le garde pour soi. Héhéhé…

_Lilou :_ Wouééé ! Bonne idée ! Et attention ! Y a des enfants ! Plus tard les trucs pervers, nee, Shizu ? Soyez patients, Tomo et toi !

_Shizu :_ O-o Oh ! Ah woué ! Wakarimashita ! Bon je vais sauver Tomo, et après on écrit la suite. Allez, je vole au secours de Tomo ! J'ARRIVE MON CHÉRIIIIIIIII !

_Lilou :_ Et moi Shu-chan ! MATTE MON SHU-SHU À MOI !

_Karla :_ Bon, on va laisser les deux folles faire leur bordel, et on va s'attaquer au prochain chapitre. Allez, à bientôt ! Bisous !

**Lexique :**

**_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ **merci

**_Baka / bakamono / bakayarô :_ **imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

**_Demo :_** mais

**_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï :_** pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

**_Haï :_** oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

**_Kuso :_** merde

**_Matte :_** attends

**_Minna-san :_** tout le monde / les gens

**_Moshi-moshi :_** allô ?

**_Nanda :_** quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**_Tasukete /tasukete kure :_** Au secours ! Aidez-moiiiiii !

**_Wakarimashita :_** compris !


	4. L'écueil des souvenirs

**Peines de coeur**

**Chapitre IV : L'écueil des souvenirs… **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai / Lilou

**Genre :** lemon, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Persos :** Seki Tomokazu - Shindô Shûichi - Seguchi Tohma - Nakano Hiroshi

**Pairing :** ben en fait je vais pas les mettre pour pas gâcher le chapitre… Héhéhé… niark niark niark…

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami, SAUF Tomo

**Commentaires :**

_Shizu :_ AH ENFIN ! Je te chope ma loutre ! On va pouvoir les commentaires de notre fic et envoyer le chapitre 4. Pauvres lecteurs qui l'ont attendu longtemps ! Tu sais d'ailleurs que Tomo a des fans ?

_Lilou :_ Looool ! Wai,désolé, j'étais souvent absente, mais bon, c'est les vacances là, la détente quoi ! Ah ça y est ! Tomo a des fans !ça fait plaisir que le personnage plaise aux lecteurs.

_Shizu :_ WOUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIH ! ça me fait super plaisir, parce que y a des gens qui aiment pas mon Tomo, parce que du coup, à cause de lui, Shuichi, il est plus avec Yuki ! T-T Pourtant j'aime bien Tomo moi

_Lilou :_ Oui c'est clair que la plupart des gens préfèrent le couple Yuki X Shuichi, mais bon, c'est marrant de mettre le bordel entre eux deux. Et puis Tomo est un perso sympa je trouve.

_Shizu :_ Wouiii ! J'adore Tomo, il est trop meugnon ! Et puis moi, en plus j'aime bien mettre le bordel… hé hé hé… Sadique Shizuka !!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!

_Lilou :_ Bon allez ! Maintenant c'est parti pour la fiiiiic !!! WOUEEEEE !

**Bonus :** Pour ce chapitre, je vous donne en introduction la définition du mot « yaoi ». Enjoy !!!

_Yaoi :_ genre apparu en 1992, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« **Ya**ma nashi,** O**chi nashi, **I**mi nashi » « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« **YA**mete **O**shiri ga **I**tai »_ littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

(voir aussi dans le lexique les définitions de « seme » et « uke »)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après leur accident, Shuichi et Yuki sont amenés à l'hôpital. Shuichi, catastrophé de ce qui est arrivé, s'en veut énormément, et tente de se suicider. Tomo, lui aussi pris de remords, avale un dangereux mélange de somnifères et d'alcool dans l'espoir d'oublier son chagrin…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(**Note :** en gras ce sont les répliques des perso, en italique leurs pensées, et en italique et entre parenthèses les commentaires des auteuses !!!)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Quelques minutes plus tard, chez Tomo**

Tomo se réveilla avec difficulté. Il ne se souvenait de rien pour l'instant. Il avait des nausées et des vertiges dès qu'il tournait la tête. Une voix attira son attention.

_(Shizu : qui parle ?)_

_(Lilou : à ton avis ?)_

_(Shizu : LE BON DIEU ???)_

_(Lilou : Oo… heuuu… nan… héhé… hum)_

_(Karla : Mais quelle nouille cette Shizu…)_

**- « Tomo ? »**

**- « Hi… ro ? »** s'étonna le brun avant de gémir en refermant les yeux tellement il se sentait mal.

Hiro était à genoux près de Tomo, le visage en face du sien. Il avait un regard inquiet. Voyant que Tomo commençait à sortir de son sommeil, il eut un soupir de soulagement. Il posa la main sur le front du comédien : il était brûlant. Le bassiste chercha la salle de bain, et une fois qu'il l'eut trouvée, y prit un gant qu'il humidifia sous l'eau. Avant de sortir, il remarqua une boite de cachet vide sur le sol. Il la ramassa et regarda ce dont il s'agissait. Devinant que Tomo avait sans doute vidé tout le tube de somnifères, et avalé plusieurs verres d'alcool comme le confirmait la bouteille à moitié vide du salon, il se précipita presque vers le doubleur. Celui-ci était en nage, et respirait avec difficulté. Hiro posa le gant sur son front, avant d'appeler une ambulance. Quelques minutes plus tard, les sirènes retentissaient dans la rue. Les ambulanciers emmenèrent le comédien directement à l'hôpital, et Hiro ne se fit pas prier deux fois pour monter dans l'ambulance avec lui…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Deux jours plus tard, à l'hôpital**

Tomo ouvrit les yeux. La lumière provenant de la fenêtre l'éblouit quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'habitue à son intensité. Il voulut s'asseoir, mais le vertige qui le prit l'en dissuada. Pendant ce temps, Hiro était en train de regarder par la fenêtre, quand il entendit du bruit en direction du lit. Il faillit presque crier de joie en voyant Tomo réveillé. Il faut dire qu'il avait été pris d'une peur terrible quand il avait vu le comédien dans cet état.

**- « Tomo ? »**

**- « … huum… »** gémit Tomo essayant en vain de parler, la gorge trop sèche pour le faire.

Hiro s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit du malade et lui sourit.

**- « Je suis tellement soulagé que tu te sois enfin réveillé… Tu veux quelque chose ?**

**- « … à … boire… » **réussit à articuler le brun.

Hiro alla chercher un verre d'eau qu'il tendit au doubleur.

**- « Si tu avais un problème, tu aurais dû m'en parler, tu sais… »** fit le bassiste pendant que le brun buvait.

Tomo rendit le verre au guitariste.

**- « Je n'ai aucun problème… »** grommela le brun, la voix encore cassée.

Hiro eut un petit rire moqueur.

**- « Aucun problème ? Alors peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as avalé tout ce tube de somnifères ? Tu as le sommeil trop léger ? »**

**- « Je… je sais pas… J'étais pas bien… je voulais juste dormir… oublier… »**

Soudain des larmes perlèrent aux yeux du comédien.

**- « Héé ! hééé ! Ne te remets pas à pleurer !** fit le musicien (il essuya ses larmes). **Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit l'autre fois ? Ne pleure plus… »**

**- « Demo… j'y arrive pas…** gémit le brun en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. **J'arrive pas à l'oublier… »**

**- « Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer d'oublier… Tu ne pourras pas. Les souvenirs, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ne s'effaceront jamais de ta mémoire. Au fil du temps, tu arriveras à ne plus y penser, mais tu n'oublieras jamais. Les bons comme les mauvais moments servent à nous forger. Je sais que ce que tu as subi est loin d'être juste un mauvais souvenir, mais ne te force pas à l'oublier car alors, tu ne feras qu'y penser… »**

**- « Je voudrais tellement le voir, mais je sais que je ne peux pas… »** sanglota-t-il de plus belle…

À ce moment-là, on frappa à la porte de la chambre. Hiro fit _« entrez !»_ et la porte s'ouvrit sur…

**- « Shu… Shuichi ! » **balbutia Tomo, surpris.

_(Lilou : heu…je fais Shuichi ou Hiro?)_

_(Shizu : ben normalement tu fais les deux, mais Hiro va éjecter. DÉGAGE, HIRO ! TU NOUS GÊNES !)_

_(Lilou : Ah wi, j'ai compris ! Nan, mais je te demandais, parce que je croyais que t'avais une idée pour Shuichi. Mais bon je me charge des deux !)_

Shuichi n'osait pas regarder Tomo dans les yeux. Il avançait la tête baissée et parlait d'une toute petite voix.

**- « Anoo… Tomo je… euh… Hiro, arigato pour ce que tu as fait… Sumimasen, demo je voudrais parler à Tomo, désolé… »**

**- « Ah… heu… » **sourit le bassiste, gêné.

Il regarda Tomo et Shuichi.

_« Bon j'ai pas trop le choix là… » _se dit-il.

**- « Bon, je dois y aller de toutes façons… »**

Hiro se leva, se dirigea vers la porte mais s'arrêta à la hauteur de Shuichi.

**- « S'il y a le moindre problème, n'oublie pas, je suis toujours là. »**

Et sur ces mots, le guitariste quitta la pièce. Une fois la porte claquée, un lourd silence s'installa sur la pièce.

_(Shizu : Wouééé ! Dégagé le Hirooo !)_

_(Lilou : qu'est-ce t'as derrière la tête ?)_

_(Shizu : qu'est-ce que j'ai derrière la tête ?... heu… Une araignée ?)_

_(Lilou : nan, parce que je me demandais pourquoi t'étais si heureuse que Hiro s'en aille)_

_(Shizu : ben parce que je voulais un moment intime entre Shu et Tomo pardi !)_

_(Lilou : mdr ! Et Yuki alors, depuis le temps, on en a plus rien à foutre ? Mais bon, bref, on verra plus tard)_

_(Shizu : au fait, il est pas mort lui ?)_

_(Lilou : Qui ? Yuki ? T'es fou toi ! Bon on reprend, on verra plus tard le cas de la blonda… de Yuki)_

**- « Shuichi… je… tu…je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir… »** fit Tomo au prix d'un effort surhumain.

Shuichi leva la tête à ces paroles.

**- « Na… Nani ? Dôshite ? Si je suis là, c'est pour te voir ! Je veux te voir et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! »**

Tomo avait détourné la tête. Il savait que s'il croisait le regard de Shuichi, il n'aurait plus la force de le repousser. Mais pourtant il le fallait, pour le bien de tous…

**- « Shuichi… Laisse-moi… »** furent les seuls mots qu'il réussit à prononcer.

Shuichi secoua la tête avec force.

**- « NAN NAN ! Je veux rester avec toi !»**

Il s'approcha de Tomo et attrapa son visage pour le forcer à le regarder. Le regard du brun croisa alors celui du chanteur. Le comédien essaya de retenir ses larmes, mais sans succès, et il lâcha :

**- « Ai shiteru, Shuichi… »**

Shuichi ferma les yeux et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser Tomo, même s'il savait au fond de lui que c'était très mal. Mais il ne savait plus vers quel amour se tourner… Shuichi s'écarta.

**- « Nan, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, c'est pas bien… »**

Tomo, ravi du geste mais blessé par les paroles de Shuichi, détourna la tête. Il demanda alors d'une voix tremblante :

**- « Co… comment va… ? »**, le nom de l'écrivain refusant de dépasser ses lèvres.

**- « Il… il… »** essaya de répondre le chanteur.

Ses larmes parlaient pour lui.

**- « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer, mais je… j'ai peur que… pour Yuki…Oooh Tomo pardonne-moi ! »**

**- « Ne pleure pas, onegai, Shuichi…** le supplia Tomo.** Va le voir… Ne t'occupe pas de moi et va le voir. Moi je suis hors de danger maintenant… »**

**- « Je ne peux pas… Si je le vois maintenant, Dieu seul sait ce que je suis capable de faire… ou de refaire… Tomo… veux-tu vraiment que je parte ? Si tu veux que je reste, je resterai… Mais si tu me dis de partir, alors ce sera le signe que tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous n'a jamais existé, et que nous ne devrions plus jamais nous revoir… »**

Il disait tout ceci en pleurant.

**- « Ne… ne me demande pas ça, Shuichi… »** fit Tomo en déglutissant bruyamment pour ravaler ses larmes.

Shuichi serra le brun dans ses bras.

**- « Quoi que tu dises, sache que je ne t'en voudrai jamais, Tomo… jamais… »**

Le chanteur déposa un baiser sur le front du comédien.

**- « Shuichi… »** lui sourit le doubleur avec reconnaissance.

À ce moment-là, Tohma pénétra dans la chambre. À en juger par sa respiration saccadée, il avait couru pour venir jusqu'ici

**- « Ah ! Shindo-san ! Je vous trouve enfin ! »**

Shuichi interrogea le président du regard.

**- « Eiri-san… **réussit à articuler le pianiste entre deux respirations.** Il… il s'est réveillé ! »**

À l'annonce de Tohma, Shuichi se leva précipitamment et se précipita vers la chambre de l'écrivain. Tomo, resté en compagnie du pianiste, vit bientôt revenir le chanteur.

**- « Shuichi ?** s'inquiéta le doubleur en voyant la mine décomposée de l'adolescent.** Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »**

Shuichi releva son visage baigné de larmes.

**- « Il… ne se souvient plus de rien… »**

**- « Na… nani ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » **l'interrogea Tomo.

**- « Quand je suis rentré dans la pièce, je me suis approché de lui pour lui demander comment il allait… Il m'a répondu : _"Je vais bien, mais… Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?"_ »**

Le musicien éclata alors en sanglot, tandis que Tohma quittait précipitamment la chambre, laissant les deux artistes seuls. Avec difficulté en raison de ses vertiges, Tomo s'assit sur le lit et invita Shuichi à venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

**- « Ce n'est certainement pas très grave, Shuichi. Il doit seulement souffrir d'un léger traumatisme crânien, mais tout va très vite s'arranger… »**

Shuichi ne l'écoutait même plus. Sanglotant de plus belle, il se jeta dans les bras de Tomo.

**- « Chuuut… Calme-toi… »** le berça doucement le comédien.

Alors que Shuichi pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, Seguchi-san revint dans la pièce.

**- « Alors ? » **lui demanda Tomo.

Le chanteur avait levé la tête, tendant l'oreille.

**- « Les médecins l'examinent en ce moment, **répondit-il.** Il semble qu'Eiri-san souffre d'une légère amnésie. Il n'a pas tout oublié, seulement des bribes de mémoire. »**

**- « Comment ça ? »** fit le brun.

**- « Il semble avoir oublié notamment les dernières semaines, ainsi que… »**

Shuichi eut un hoquet de frayeur, pressentant le pire.

**- « Tout ce qui concerne sa relation avec vous, Shindo-san… »**

Shuichi ne bougeait plus. Il était comme paralysé. Il pâlit et avait des débuts de nausées. Il posa sa main sur sa bouche et se mit à trembler.

**- « Shuichi ? Daijoubu desu ka? » **s'inquiéta le comédien.

**- « Je ferais mieux de l'accompagner aux toilettes, » **fit le président.

**- « Hai ! » **acquiesça Tomo.

L'adolescent leva la tête et la secoua de gauche à droite.

**- « Ça… ça va… » **lâcha-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il se leva, quitta la chambre et alla de lui-même aux toilettes, mais s'effondra juste devant.

**- « Soyez raisonnable, Shindo-san… » **fit Tomo qui l'avait suivi, en aidant le chanteur à se relever et en l'amenant jusqu'aux toilettes.

Juste à temps d'ailleurs. Une fois que Shuichi eut fini de tout recracher, il se plaça devant le lavabo pour se mouiller le visage quand il leva la tête, et aperçut son reflet dans le miroir. Il n'y avait plus le beau Shuichi que tout le monde aimait. Il avait des cernes aux teintes noires et violettes sous les yeux, le visage pâle, les cheveux décoiffés.

**- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tout soit détruit comme ça ? »**

**- « Rien n'est définitivement détruit, Shindo-san, **fit le président en s'assurant que le chanteur ne défaillisse pas à nouveau. **Les médecins ont dit que ce ne serait que passager… Il ne faut pas vous en faire autant… »**

**- « … C'est possible… **opina l'adolescent. **Mais aussi… possible qu'une partie de sa mémoire ne veuille plus me connaître… Ne veuille plus me voir exister ! »**

**- « Shindo-san…** hésita le pianiste, ne sachant plus quoi dire pour réconforter le chanteur.** Je crois que vous devriez aller vous reposer pour le moment… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours… »**

**- « Je n'arriverai pas à dormir,** répondit le jeune garçon.** J'ai trop de mauvaises choses en tête pour pouvoir fermer les yeux. »**

Shuichi se dirigea vers la porte.

**- « Je vais retourner dans la chambre récupérer mes affaires et après je ren… »**

Il se tut. Il avait oublié qu'il n'avait plus de maison _(Note : pour ceux que ça intéresse, n'oubliez pas que Yuki lui avait dit de ne plus remettre les pieds chez lui dans le 1 er chapitre, et que dans cette fic ses parents n'ont pas accepté son homosexualité)_. Il soupira, dépité, puis se rappela qu'il avait Hiro. Il retourna dans la chambre de Tomo prendre son sac, et lui dire au revoir.

**- « Anoo… Tomo… Je viens te dire au revoir, et… te dire que… je vais vivre quelques temps chez Hiro… le temps de faire le vide en ma tête… »**

L'artiste était resté à l'entrée de la chambre.

**- « … Shuichi, je… »**

Tomo ravala un sanglot, et trouva le courage de ne pas retenir le chanteur.

**- « Oui, c'est mieux que tu ailles là-bas… Ça te changera les idées… Et Hiro-kun est un garçon bien… »**

**- « Ah oui ! J'ai vu que vous aviez bien fait connaissance tout à l'heure. »**

Il baissa la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

**- « B… bon, j'y vais… »** fit le musicien.

Il salua le comédien une dernière fois et sortit de la pièce…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Shuichi s'était immédiatement rendu chez Hiro. Son ami avait bien évidemment accepté de l'héberger quelques temps, comprenant que le chanteur avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Depuis son arrivée, l'adolescent était resté assis sur le canapé, sans bouger, le regard vide, l'air absent. Hiro était inquiet. Il n'avait jamais vu son camarade dans un état pareil, même après une dispute avec Yuki. Pour essayer de le détendre un peu, le guitariste alla préparer du thé. Quand il revint quelques instants plus tard, il en tendit une tasse à son ami en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

**- « Tiens, Shu-chan. Du thé bien chaud. Ça te fera du bien… »**

Shuichi regarda la tasse, comme s'il s'attendait qu'elle bouge toute seule. Avec lenteur, ses mains prirent la tasse, et dans un murmure ultime, il lança :

**- « … arigato… »**

**- « Hé bé ! T'as les neurones branchés à 2 à l'heure aujourd'hui toi ! »** se moqua gentiment le bassiste.

Shuichi ne réagit même pas à la tentative de plaisanterie de son ami.

**- « Shuichi… **fit Hiro, peiné. ** Tu veux… me parler de tout ça ? »**

**- « Huum ? N… nan, ça va… »**

Il reposa la tasse et s'allongea sur le canapé, posant ses bras sur ses yeux.

**- « Shuichi, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi… »**

N'obtenant aucune réponse, le guitariste se leva et vint s'agenouiller à côté du chanteur.

**- « Shuichi ? »**

**- « Hiro… Pourquoi rien ne marche comme nous le décidons ? Dès que nous pensons que tout est parfait, quelque chose détruit notre beau monde… »**

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

**- « Shuichi… Ne dis pas ça… Ce n'était qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances… »**

**- « Je… je devrais peut-être partir, comme ça tout le monde reprendrait le cours de sa vie. Et moi… je n'existerai plus pour personne… »**

**- « Redis-moi une connerie pareille et je t'en fous une ! **s'emporta soudain le bassiste. **Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires de disparaître ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est justement en disparaissant, comme tu dis, que tu feras de la peine à ton entourage ? Que tu ME feras de la peine ? »**

La dernière phrase de Hiro avait été à peine murmurée…

**- « Personne ne pourra reprendre une vie normale si tu disparais à cause de cette histoire… Parce qu'on s'en voudra tous de t'avoir laissé faire… »**

**- « À quoi bon ? Yuki ne se souvient plus de moi, Tomo et moi avons décidé de ne plus nous voir, et toi… je pense que toujours me voir en train de pleurer et me plaindre a dû te prendre la tête… »**

Il s'assit pour regarder Hiro droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse.

**- « T'es vraiment qu'une nouille, tu le sais ça ? **rit doucement le bassiste.** C'est plutôt toi qui te prends la tête avec tout ça ! Moi ça me prend pas du tout la tête de te voir pleurer ! Ça me rend… triste… »**

Hiro glissa sa main dans les mèches fuchsia.

**- « Shuichi, est-ce que je ne suis pas ton meilleur ami ? »**

Shuichi regarda la main de Hiro sur ses cheveux, puis reporta ses yeux sur Hiro.

**- « Hai… tomodachi… **répondit le chanteur. **Mais si je t'avouais que je t'aime, **(il avança son visage vers celui de Hiro)** tu oserais accepter cet amour et vivre avec moi… par pure amitié et par peur de me blesser ? »**

Hiro eut à peine une seconde d'hésitation.

**- « Tu sais bien que je ferai tout ce que tu me demanderas de faire, Shu-chan ! Mais ça serait pas seulement par pure amitié ! Ça serait parce que… parce que… »**

**- « Parce que quoi ? »** demanda le chanteur, les larmes aux yeux.

**- « … parce que… Ai shiteru… »**

Enfin ! Hiro avait osé le dire ! Depuis plusieurs années, il se voilait la face et refusait d'admettre son amour pour son camarade. Mais les faits étaient là. Hiro aimait Shuichi depuis fort longtemps déjà. L'épisode d'Ayaka n'avait été qu'une tentative désespérée d'oublier celui qui hantait son cœur…

**- « … ai shiteru… » **répéta le guitariste en fixant droit dans les yeux l'élu de son cœur.

Shuichi avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur face à la révélation de Hiro. Jamais il n'aurait cru un seul instant que Hiro puisse dire une chose pareille.

**- « … Euuh… Hi…Hiro… je… »**

**- « Je n'osais pas te l'avouer parce que je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais… d'être aimé par un garçon… **confessa le bassiste. **Quand on était au lycée, tu n'aurais jamais voulu en entendre parler… On délirait souvent là-dessus en se faisant passer pour des homo, mais c'était juste pour rigoler… Mais maintenant, je sais que je peux te l'avouer sans détour… Je sais que tu comprendras… même si tu ne n'acceptes pas mon amour…»**

Shuichi eut un petit rire.

**- « … Et que crois-tu que je vais dire ? … je… **(des larmes coulèrent sur ces joues)** Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… je…** **» **balbutia l'adolescent, des sanglots s'échappant de sa bouche.

**- « Ne pleure pas, Shuichi, je t'en prie ! Je déteste ça… **fit le bassiste en essuyant la joue du chanteur où glissait une larme. **Je ne te demande rien… Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer ou que ce soit d'autre… Tout ce que je veux, c'est ton bonheur… Si je t'ai avoué ça, c'est pour que tu saches que, quoi qu'il arrive, je serai toujours là pour toi… Je préfère que tu me fasses du mal à moi, plutôt que de te voir souffrir…»**

Shuichi commença à essuyer ses larmes.

**- « Mais je… je souffrirai, si je vois que tu n'es pas heureux… Moi aussi je veux ton bonheur, Hiro… **(il prit le visage de Hiro dans ses mains)** Dis-moi honnêtement ce que tu souhaites…»**

**- « … Te voir heureux… et vivant… alors ne me parle plus de ces idées stupides de disparaître… »**

**- « Mais je ne peux pas rester ici… je… je n'ai plus rien à gagner… Même toi tu as peur de m'aimer, effrayé du fait que je ne sois pas heureux… »**

Shuichi se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

**- « Matte Shuichi ! **fit le bassiste en retenant son ami par le bras. **Pourquoi dis-tu que j'ai peur de t'aimer ? Alors que pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est toi qui as peur d'aimer… »**

L'artiste n'osait pas regarder Hiro.

**- « Après tout ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne crois plus en l'amour. Pour moi, ça ne représente plus rien… »**

Il essaya de dégager son bras, mais Hiro tint bon et ne le lâcha pas.

**- « C'est des conneries tout ça ! **s'écria-t-il soudain. **L'amour existe, Shuichi… Et c'est quelque chose de bien… C'est juste que tu ne sais plus où tu en es en ce moment… Entre Yuki et Tomo, tu ne sais plus lequel choisir… »**

**- « Mais tout ça, était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Et toi, Hiro, est-ce de l'amour ou de la pitié ? Regarde ce que j'ai fait aux trois personnes qui m'ont donné leur amour ! **(il s'avança vers Hiro pour se blottir dans ses bras)** Hiro, tu ne devrais pas m'aimer !»**

**- « Peut-être bien que oui ! Peut-être que je ne devrais pas t'aimer… Mais les faits sont là, Shu-chan, je t'aime ! Et je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas de la pitié… Shuichi, je ne te demande rien en retour… seulement ton amitié… et ta confiance… Je veux t'aider à t'y retrouver dans ton cœur, à trouver celui que tu aimes le plus entre Yuki et Tomo… »**

**- « Nani ? Alors comment peux-tu dire que tu m'aimes si tu veux m'aider à choisir entre Yuki et Tomo ? Ça ne serait pas plutôt trop d'amitié mélangé à de la jalousie ? Quand t'es amoureux de quelqu'un, au contraire, tu fais tout pour qu'il soit à toi… »**

**- « Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! **se récria le bassiste.** Quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait seulement tout pour que cette personne soit heureuse ! »**

Hiro avait presque crié cette dernière phrase. Il n'en revenait pas que Shuichi puisse parler de la sorte.

**- « Shuichi… si tu ne veux pas de mon soutien, je comprendrai… Je te laisse mon appart' quelques temps si tu veux… le temps que tu fasses le point… que tu saches si tu veux que je reste ton ami ou non après ce que je t'ai dit…»**

Hiro avait dit ça tout en enfilant son blouson, puis avait pris ses clefs de moto. Juste avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte, Shuichi l'attrapa par sa veste et le tourna vers lui, pour qu'ils puissent se faire face.

**- « Si tu m'aimes vraiment, prouve-le moi… Montre-moi que tu es capable de tout pour moi… »**

Il avança son visage vers Hiro pour l'embrasser.

**- « NON SHUICHI ! Yamero ! »** s'écria le bassiste en essayant de repousser le chanteur.

Shuichi eut un sourire en coin.

**- « Je savais que c'étaient rien que de belles paroles… Tu te fais croire à toi-même que tu m'aimes, mais maintenant moi j'y crois… »**

Il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de son camarade, qui ne put s'empêcher de sursauter à ce contact.

**- « Shuichi… tu le regretteras un jour si on fait ça… » **bafouilla le bassiste qui sentait le désir monter en lui.

Hiro gémit quand la main du chanteur commença à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

**- « Je pense que maintenant, quoi qu'il arrive, je n'ai plus la force de culpabiliser… »**

Shuichi glissa sa main dans le caleçon de Hiro.

**- « Iie, Shuichi… Yamete… onegai, yamete… je pourrai pas… résister longtemps… »**

**- « Alors détend-toi… **fit lascivement le fuchsia. **Ne disais-tu pas que tu m'aimais ? »**

L'artiste posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hiro, comme pour augmenter le désir. Il les retira aussitôt pour, du bout de la langue, lécher les lèvres du bassiste. Puis il guetta la réaction du guitariste. Hiro avait fermé les yeux, essayant de réprimer le feu intérieur qui le dévorait. Ses joues étaient devenues écarlates, et sa bouche, légèrement entrouverte, semblait quémander un autre baiser sans même qu'il en ait conscience.

**- « Shuichi… yamete… kure… »**

Le bassiste était désormais incapable de réagir, du moins à autre chose qu'aux caresses du chanteur qui se faisaient plus insistantes.

**- « … iie… » **souffla le guitariste en tentant une dernière fois de repousser l'adolescent.

Shuichi fit glisser le pantalon de Hiro et s'accroupit pour être à la hauteur de son intimité. Puis il leva les yeux pour regarder Hiro.

**- « Le veux-tu ? » **lui demanda l'adolescent.

Hiro n'eut pas la force de répondre un autre _« non »_… Shuichi regarda l'intimité maintenant dressée du bassiste. Il la lécha et commença des va-et-vient de plus en plus intenses. Le gémissement de Hiro fut pour Shuichi le signe d'une mini victoire. Mais il allait maintenant falloir persuader le guitariste de se laisser aller à son désir. Le chanteur continua ses va-et-vient, puis il se leva soudain et obligea son compagnon à retirer son blouson pour pouvoir lui donner des baisers dans le cou.

Les lèvres de Shuichi touchèrent alors celles de Hiro. Shuichi n'osait approfondir le baiser, craignant de s'y prendre mal et que Hiro n'aime pas ça. Le chanteur baissa légèrement la tête, un peu gêné de ce qu'il faisait… Après un léger soupir, il s'empara du visage du bassiste et écrasa presque sa bouche contre celle de Hiro. Le guitariste avait les yeux écarquillés, vraiment étonné de ce que Shuichi osait faire. Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé comme ça. Il s'écarta de l'adolescent aux cheveux fuchsia pour reprendre son souffle.

**- « Shuichi… **commença le bassiste.** Je veux bien le faire, mais avec douceur… »**

Il embrassa Shuichi, et quand sa langue toucha celle du chanteur, celui-ci eut un mouvement de surprise. Puis très vite le fuchsia apprécia. Il poussa petit à petit le bassiste dans la chambre, puis vers le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber avec lui. Hiro retira vite sa chemise et commença à déshabiller Shuichi. Le fuchsia bisouilla _(note des autrices : du verbe « bisouiller » faire des bisous partout. Si si ! vérifiez, ça existe dans le **Dictionnaire des conneries et néologismes débiles de Shizu et Lilou** !)_ le torse du guitariste et le lécha. Hiro commença à descendre le caleçon de Shuichi, qui vint s'asseoir sur lui en bafouillant :

**- « … euh… je sais pas trop comment ça marche… »**

_(Lilou : désolé, je voulais trop mettre ça ! lol ! J'imagine trop l'action là ! ptdr !)_

Hiro sourit au chanteur et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

**- « Laisse aller ton instinct… **(le guitariste l'embrassa, et rajouta) **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras me faire de l'effet…»**

Shuichi sourit et descendit vers les hanches du bassiste avant de le pénétrer doucement.

_(Shizu : heiiiiiiin ??? Oo ! je rêve ou Shu a … pénétré Hiro ???Là je m'attendais pas à ça ! Plutôt le contraire d'ailleurs, mais… je suis partante quand même…. Héhéhé… Gambatte pour l'écriture ma Lilou ! Et gambatte pour ta première fois en seme, Shuichi !)_

**- « Vas-y, c'est bien… **l'encouragea le guitariste. **Et après, tu fais des va-et-vient… mais en douceur… pour pas faire mal à l'autre… »** réussit-il à articuler entre deux gémissements.

Shuichi gémissait aussi, les mots à peine murmurés l'excitant encore plus, ainsi que le contact qu'il avait avec Hiro. Il continua comme son amant lui disait. En allant de plus en plus profondément, mais sans forcer pour autant.

**- « Hiro ?... dai … daijoubu ? » **demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu inquiète, soucieux qu'il était de vouloir bien faire.

**- « … aaah… aaaah… oui… continue… je commence à venir là… OUIIII ! »**

_(Lilou : oùlààà ! Purée il aime ça !)_

_(Shizu : huhu… OUIIIII ! Moi aussiiii !... hum…)_

_(Lilou : Yeaaah ! ça fait plaisir ! Je me débrouille bien alors pour mon premier lemon !)_

Shuichi sourit, heureux de ce qu'il faisait. Il continua de plus en plus, en gémissant de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit submergé par une vague de plaisir intense. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Larmes de joie ? ou de douleur ? Peut-être des deux… Fatigué, le chanteur se laissa tomber sur le corps de Hiro, reprenant son souffle.

**- « Je pensais pas… que tu étais… aussi doué… Shu-chan... »** lâcha Hiro en serrant le chanteur contre lui après avoir ramené la couverture sur eux.

Shuichi ferma les yeux, peu habitué à tant de travail. Il sourit et juste avant de s'endormir, il souffla :

**- « Hiro… arigato… »**

Hiro mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir. Pourquoi avait-il cédé aux avances de son camarade ? Il savait qu'un jour ils devraient tous deux rendre des comptes. Mais pour l'instant, il préféra ne pas y penser, et chassant ces pensées néfastes de son esprit, il resserra son étreinte et s'endormit enfin….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**À SUIVRE …**

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Règlement de comptes

**Commentaires de fin :** Bon, le commentaire de fin, c'est Shizu qui fait toute seule ! Halàlà ! Je suppose qu'après ce chapitre, beaucoup de nos fans vont vouloir nous assassiner, non ? Maiiiiiis euuuh ! Y faut le comprendre ce pauvre Shuichi ! Y sait plus où il en ait le pauvre ptitou ! Et dites pas que c'est la faute à Tomo hein ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le bonheur de Shuichi, mais bon, il s'est loupé, le pauuuvre ! ça arrive à tout le monde. Mais bon, Shuichi est trop complètement dingue de son Yuki, et Tomo peut pas lutter contre ça. Allez, moi je vais recopier le prochain chapitre de ce pas. Je vous dis à bientôt, et essayez de pas m'assassiner avant que j'ai fini de recopier… Bisous !!!

**Lexique :**

_Ai shiteru_ Je t'aime

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_merci

_Chan/kun/san :_Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Daijobu :_ ça va ?

_Demo :_ mais

_Dôshite :_ pourquoi / que se passe-t-il ?

_Gambatte :_ courage ! tu vas y arriver !

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï :_ oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_Iie :_ non (le contraire de « hai » donc… hum… je pense que c'est évident

_Matte _ attends

_Nani :_ quoi ?

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu :_ s'il te plaît

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » attaquer_

_Tomodachi :_ ami

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Yamero / yamete :_ arrête / arrêtez (et si vous rajoutez un bête « kure », vous obtenez un « arrête s'il te plait »)


	5. Règlement de compte

**Peines de coeur**

**Chapitre V : Règlements de compte **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai / Lilou

**Genre :** darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Persos :** Seki Tomokazu - Shindô Shûichi - Yuki Eiri - Nakano Hiroshi

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami, SAUF Tomo (l'est à moi… héhéhé… Rien qu'à moi ! Na !)

**Commentaires :** Bon, après plusieurs mois de paresse et de délaissement de cette fic, je m'y remets enfin pour votre plus grand plaisir, et le mien. J'adore Tomo ! C'est mon Tomo à moi. D'ailleurs je compte bien le faire revenir dans une autre fic. Y me manquerait trop si je le délaissais après « Peines de cœur ». Dans ce chapitre, Yuki a des moments trop kawai je trouve, le petit choupinou. Bon, voilà, bonne lecture !!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Yuki et Tomo sont toujours à l'hôpital. Shûichi, qui ne sait plus où il en ait et se sent coupable, couche avec Hiro. Mais comment assumer toutes ces bêtises et cette tempête sentimentale qui le bouleverse ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(**Note :** en gras ce sont les répliques des perso, en italique leurs pensées)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le lendemain matin**

Hiro s'était levé bien avant Shûichi. Celui-ci dormait encore profondément. Normal après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, et la nuit de cauchemars qu'il avait passé ensuite. Le guitariste prépara le petit-déjeuner pour le chanteur, puis partit faire un tour en moto, les idées confuses…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Shûichi ouvrit doucement les yeux, puis les referma en souriant. Il repensait à la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Hiro. Il s'étira longuement, puis se leva d'un bond et courut dans la cuisine rejoindre Hiro… Qui n'était plus là !

**- « Hiro ? »**

Shûichi remarqua en revenant dans le salon que le susnommé avait pris sa veste et son casque. Tout alla très vite dans la tête de Shûichi. Retournant dans la cuisine, il chercha désespérément un mot expliquant l'absence du guitariste, mais il ne trouva rien. De rage, il donna un grand coup dans le bol qui vola et alla se briser contre le mur. Il respirait très fort en raison de sa colère, puis soudain il prit une chaise et la fracassa contre la table, qui s'écroula sous la violence du choc. Il courut ensuite dans la chambre en criant et hurlant, et insultant Hiro avec tout le vocabulaire le plus malpoli qu'il connaissait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, Hiro roulait toujours sur sa moto. En passant près de l'hôpital, il décida d'aller voir comment se portaient Yuki et Tomo. L'écrivain étant en plein examen, il ne put le voir tout de suite. Mais comme Tomo était dans sa chambre, c'est donc à lui qu'il rendit visite en premier.

**- « Hum ? Heuuu, Nakano-kun, c'est ça ? **hésita un instant le brun avant de se rappeler le nom du jeune homme. **Que me vaut le plaisir ? »**

**- « Juste une envie de vous revoir… **répondit sobrement Hiro en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit. **Pour prendre des nouvelles… »**

**- « Co…comment va Shu-chan ? »** demanda le comédien d'une voix mal assurée, notant bien la distance qu'avait pris le bassiste en le vouvoyant.

Le guitariste rougit brusquement en entendant ce nom, puis se racla la gorge avant de dire :

**- « Shûichi… va bien… Il est encore un peu remué par tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais je pense qu'après…huum… une bonne nuit de sommeil, il doit être plus en forme et se sentir mieux. Il dormait encore quand je suis parti tout à l'heure. »**

**- « **_**"Il doit être" **_répéta Tomo, intrigué. **Vous ne le savez même pas alors qu'il a dormi chez vous ? **fit-il sèchement en prenant le parti d'utiliser la 2e personne du pluriel. **Et vous le laissez seul alors qu'il a besoin de tout votre soutien en ce moment ?»**

_**« Kuso ! **__se dit le bassiste.__** Gomen Shûichi… Je me sentais tellement mal ce matin que je suis parti sans te laisser aucune explication…Et je sais même pas depuis combien de temps je me suis absenté…Mais quel con je fais quand même ! »**_

Il tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre, l'air anxieux.

**- « Heuuu… Je… je suis juste sorti un instant pour faire quelques courses, et comme je passais devant l'hôpital, je me suis dit que je pouvais y faire un saut pour donner de bonnes nouvelles à Shu à mon retour. »**

**- « Vous êtes peut-être un excellent bassiste mais vous n'avez aucun talent pour la comédie. Vous avez laissé Shu tout seul chez vous ? » **demanda à nouveau le beau brun bavant aux yeux verts émeraude qui foudroieraient une mouche sur place tellement ils sont beaux...(Heuuuuuuuuuu….. Désolé ! L'auteur, autrement dit la grande Shizu, s'est laissé emporté par sa fascination pour les yeux verts de son Tomo. Bon on reprend !!!)

**- « Non… enfin si mais… il a l'habitude,** balbutia le musicien, embarrassé.** Il dormait souvent chez moi avant, et il connaît bien mon appart' alors… Enfin y a pas de problème… heuuu je… Je vais y aller, **fit-il soudain, ne supportant plus le regard insistant et presque inquisiteur du comédien.** Je vais aller voir s'il est réveillé, »** ajouta-t-il en commençant à se lever.

**- « Vous me cachez quelque chose, je le sens… »** fit soudain Tomo.

**- « Je n'ai rien à cacher… **répondit le bassiste.** Si j'avais quelque chose à vous cacher, je ne serais pas venu vous voir. »**

**- « Hé bien alors, dites-moi ce que vous avez sur le cœur, **insista le brun.** Je sens que quelque chose vous pèse mais vous n'osez pas me le dire. Je vous écoute. »**

**- « Je n'ai rien sur le cœur ! **s'exclama Hiro. **De plus, si c'était vraiment le cas, c'est pas à vous que je viendrais me confier parce que je peux pas vous blairer ! »**

**- « Alors quelle est la VRAIE raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu me voir ? »**

**- « Je vous ai dit que c'était pour prendre de vos nouvelles pour Shûichi ! »**

**- « À d'autres ! **répliqua l'acteur.** Vous me cachez quelque chose, je le sens bien ! Alors dites-le moi avant que je m'énerve ! Et puis, de toutes manières, je finirai bien par le savoir un jour ou l'autre, vous ne croyez pas ? »**

**- « Mais bon sang, **s'écria soudain Hiro.** Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que Shûichi et moi on a fait des choses ? C'est ça que vous voulez sous-entendre ? »**

**- « C'est ce que vous avez fait ?** demanda le comédien du tac au tac. **Vous avez couché ensemble ? Vous ne vous emporteriez pas de la sorte si vous ne l'aviez pas fait… Et vous ne rougiriez pas ainsi… »**

Tomo baissa la tête, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

**- « C'est moi qui suis responsable de toute cette histoire… Je n'aurais jamais dû me rapprocher de Shûichi… Je ne lui ai apporté que du malheur… Et maintenant, il est complètement perdu… Tout ça à cause de moi… Je suis persuadé qu'il n'aurait jamais couché avec vous avant que je m'immisce dans sa vie… »**

**- « Ça, c'est ce que vous croyez… Mais en l'occurrence, c'est entièrement de ma faute pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit entre lui et moi…** le reprit le bassiste.** Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de coucher avec lui, mais moi je l'aime, et il me l'a demandé avec tellement d'insistance que… que je n'ai pas refuser… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine… Mais maintenant, je crois que ça risque de lui faire encore plus de mal au final…»**

**- « Nous voulons tous deux le bien de Shûichi, mais nous sommes tout aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre, **fit le comédien.** En plus, avec Yuki-san qui a perdu la mémoire, le pauvre Shûichi est complètement désemparé, et j'ai peur qu'il ne se laisse aller à son désespoir… Je l'ai compris hélas trop tard : même s'il doit en souffrir, le cœur de Shûichi n'appartiendra jamais qu'à Yuki Eiri… »**

**- « Et si Yuki retrouve la mémoire, il se souviendra de ce que vous et Shûichi avez fait… Et là, les choses risquent d'empirer. Surtout s'il apprend pour Shu et moi… » **

**- « Oui c'est en effet ce que je crains… Mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons effacé le passé, **fit remarquer le brun. **Et même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Parce que même si ce fut bref, ce que j'ai vécu avec Shûichi a été la plus merveilleuse des expériences… »**

**- « Une merveilleuse expérience ? Une expérience… Pas un merveilleux souvenir ou moment, non. Juste **_**"une expérience" **__**»**_ s'exclama Hiro, indigné du mot utilisé.

**- « Vous jouez avec les mots, Nakano. Expérience, souvenir, moment… Le mot est-il si important ? Ça ne change pas ce que Shûichi et moi avons vécu… Mais si tenez à pinailler de la sorte je vais vous demander ceci : pourquoi avez-vous couché avec lui ? Croyez-vous vraiment que c'est ce dont il a besoin en ce moment ? D'un peu plus de confusion dans son coeur ? C'était juste pour éviter de **_**"de lui faire de la peine" **_**? Pourtant, à long terme, ne croyez-vous pas que ça le fera encore plus souffrir ? »**

**- « Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! **tenta de se défendre le guitariste. **Je sais que c'était une erreur, mais je n'osais pas refuser ce que Shûichi me demandait ! »**

**- « Dites plutôt que vous n'avez pas su refréner vos pulsions sexuelles quand il a commencé à vous faire des avances ! Vous n'auriez jamais dû accepter ! Comment avez-vous pu coucher avec Shu-chan sans vous apercevoir qu'il allait mal ? Ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin ! »**

**- « Je le sais bien ! **s'écria Hiroshi.** Mais… Je ne supporte plus de voir Shûichi se mettre dans cet état à cause de ce salopard d'écrivain qui ne l'aime même pas… Alors que moi je… moi je… »**

Soudain, le musicien se laissa aller à ses larmes qu'il laissa couler abondamment sur ses joues.

**- « Je vous comprends parfaitement, Nakano-kun…** fit alors le comédien qui s'était assis au bord du lit pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son visiteur.** Mais vous comme moi avons eu faux sur toute la ligne. Alors à présent, nous devons soutenir Shûichi de notre mieux, sans le troubler un peu plus. Nous devons maîtriser notre désir et tout faire pour que tout s'arrange entre Yuki et Shûichi. »**

**- « Ha… Vous avez raison, Seki-san… Je… Je devrais rentrer avant que Shûichi se réveille alors. J'ai peur qu'il ne prenne mal le fait que je sois parti sans le prévenir. »**

**- « Allez-y vite, Nakano-kun, **le pressa le brun. **Moi je suis bloqué ici, et puis je ne sais pas si j'aurais encore le courage de regarder Shûichi en face après tout ça… » **ajouta-t-il en détournant la tête.

**- « Allons, Seki-san, arrêtez de vous faire des reproches. Le plus grand fautif dans cette histoire, c'est encore Yuki. »**

**- « Oui mais… »**

**- « Ça suffit, Seki-san ! Je ne supporte pas que vous vous dévalorisiez comme ça. Et Shûichi n'aimerait pas ça non plus… Alors maintenant, reprenez-vous ! Vous aurez toujours des amis pour vous soutenir. »**

**- « Et j'imagine que vous êtes l'un d'entre eux, Nakano-kun ? » **demanda le comédien.

**- « Hai, je suis l'un d'eux, »** acquiesça le musicien avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes hommes se donnèrent une franche accolade, puis s'adressèrent un sourire avant que le bassiste ne prenne finalement congé. Hiro était de plus en plus inquiet. Il redoutait d'avoir fait un énorme erreur en laissant Shûichi tout seul chez lui, et surtout, sans lui avoir donné un seul mot d'explication. Malheureusement, il s'aperçut bien vite que son pressentiment s'avérait exact. En arrivant à son appart', il trouva la porte grande ouverte, alors qu'il l'avait verrouillé avant de partir, et surtout, il découvrit l'intérieur dans un chaos innommable. Les meubles, les instruments de musique, la vaisselle… Tout avait été sauvagement renversés et massacrés, les vêtements déchirés en lambeaux, comme si un ouragan était passé par là. Et cet ouragan s'appelait Shûichi, comme en témoignait le gigantesque _"Je te déteste, Hiro !signé Shûichi"_ tracé sur le mur de la cuisine avec le tube de ketchup.

**- « Shûichi… »** murmura le bassiste, la culpabilité le poignant de plus de plus.

Sans plus attendre, Hiro redescendit vers sa moto et fila en trombe retrouver son camarade…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant que Hiroshi revenait par un chemin, Shûichi en empruntait un autre pour se rendre à l'hôpital, dans l'espoir de faire retrouver la mémoire à son amant. Une fois arrivé à destination, le chanteur toqua à la porte de la chambre de l'écrivain. Il allait demander à une infirmière où était le romancier quand, tout à coup, une voix familière l'interpella :

**- « Oï ! Toi là ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne te connaissais pas. »**

Shûichi se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le blond. Brusquement intimidé, il bafouilla :

**- « Heuuuu… Hé beeen… En fait, je… je suis venu te voir pour essayer de te faire retrouver la mémoire. Je veux plus que tu fasses comme dans ton passé : que tu te fasses du mal en mettant un mur sur tes souvenirs douloureux, et que tu fasses comme si t'avais tout oublié alors que c'est faux ! Tous tes souvenirs sont là, enfouis au fond de ta mémoire, et quand ils ressortiront, tu souffriras tellement que tu auras besoin de moi ! » **

**- « Hé bien, désolé mon gars, mais je n'ai vraiment aucun souvenir de toi, qu'ils soient conscient ou non. Je ne te connais pas, point barre. Je n'ai rien refoulé du tout sur une soi-disant relation avec toi, et je n'ai aucunement besoin de ta face de débile. Alors arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça, et dégage. »**

Yuki fit demi-tour, et repartit en sens inverse, histoire de se calmer les nerfs. Shûichi le rattrapa aussitôt, et se posta devant lui, les bras ouverts pour lui bloquer le passage.

**- « Je peux pas te laisser m'oublier comme ça ! Je peux pas te laisser me chasser de ta vie alors que je t'aime ! » **s'écria le musicien.

Et, sans trop savoir, ou sans doute dans l'espoir que ça lui remette les idées en place, Shûichi gifla violemment le blond. Puis, comme pour se faire pardonner, il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Quand il sépara ses lèvres de celles de Yuki, l'artiste s'accrocha à sa chemise d'hôpital où il enfouit son visage ravagé de larmes amères.

**- « Souviens-toi de moi, je t'en supplie… » **sanglota-t-il, désespéré.

Totalement insensible à ce chagrin démesuré, Yuki repoussa le musicien et lui envoya froidement :

**- « Je déteste les gamins capricieux et naïfs. Qui plus est s'il s'agit de mecs pas encore formés, et à moitié efféminés. »**

Le romancier reprit son chemin, et au bout de quelques pas, s'arrêta devant une porte. Le nom inscrit dessus l'avait interpellé, comme s'il lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il chercha dans sa mémoire, mais curieusement, cela lui donnait d'affreux maux de tête à chaque fois qu'il fouillait ses souvenirs. Alors, il balaya ce souvenir qui refusait de revenir, et il s'apprêtait à repartir quand Shûichi le rattrapa.

**- « Gamin… Capricieux…Naïf… **haletait le bonbon rose, essoufflé, en retenant le blond par le bras. **Tu me les disais tous les jours, ces mots, quand on habitait ensemble. Tu te sens plus heureux quand tu m'insultes comme ça ? Hein ? Dis-le moi, Yuki. C'est pas tout le monde que t'insultes comme ça dès que tu le vois. Y a que moi à qui tu fais ça. Je suis persuadé que tu te souviens de moi ! De nous !»**

**- « Bon sang ! Mais fous-moi la paix, kuso no ko ! » **s'écria l'écrivain, franchement agacé.

**- « Nan, nan ! Réponds d'abord à ma question ! **insista l'adolescent. **Après je te laisserai tranquille, mais réponds d'abord ! »**

**- « Pfff…** soupira le blond.** Tu me soûles, gamin… Et puis, comment veux-tu que je sache si je suis heureux de te faire du mal ou non, alors que je me rappelle même pas qui tu es ? J'en sais rien moi… »**

**- « Mais si ! Tu dois te souvenir ! Rappelle-toi le jour de notre première rencontre dans le parc, quand tu as lu le texte de ma chanson que le vent avait fait envolé ! Tu as dis que mes paroles étaient complètement nulles, et c'est ça qui m'a donné envie de te revoir ! Souviens-toi, par pitié !!! »**

Si elle n'atteignait pas le cœur glacé de Yuki Eiri, la voix perçante de Shûichi parvint au locataire de la chambre devant laquelle les deux amants s'étaient arrêtés. Reconnaissant la voix de son idole, Tomo, encore un peu groggy, se leva avec précaution et, d'un pas incertain, alla ouvrir la porte…

**- « Mais fous-moi la paix, sale môme ! »** s'exclama le blond en repoussant encore une fois le garçon aux cheveux roses.

Le repoussant vers la chambre. Cependant le dos du chanteur ne rencontra pas le bois dur de la porte, mais les bras protecteurs d'un grand brun aux yeux vert. Yuki s'immobilisa en apercevant le comédien.

_**« Je le connais… **__se disait le blond.__** Je suis sûr que je connais ce type… »**_

Puis soudain, tout lui revint d'un coup en voyant les mains de Tomo caresser doucement la joue de Shûichi pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

**- « VOUS !** s'exclama-t-il brusquement avant de se jeter sur le brun pour lui décocher une bonne droite bien sentie. **Je croyais vous avoir dit de le laisser tranquille ! »**

Tomo, au sol et sonné, ne répondit pas. Shûichi se percha aussitôt sur le dos de Yuki pour le retenir avant qu'il ne s'en prenne au pauvre comédien.

**- « Arrête, Yuki ! Laisse-le ! Tomo n'a rien à voir dans toute cette histoire ! C'est moi le fautif, alors ne t'en prends pas à lui, onegai !!! »**

Sans se soucier du moucheron sur son dos, le blond invectiva Tomokazu.

**- « Je ne vous permettrai pas de toucher encore une fois Shûichi ! C'est MON amant, compris ? Il m'appartient ! C'est LE MIEN ! Je… »**

Soudain, Yuki porta la main à son crâne, comme s'il souffrait, et il tomba à genoux au sol. Shûichi était rapidement descendu de ses épaules, et il resta là à côté de lui, sans oser le toucher de peur de lui faire encore plus mal.

**- « Yuki ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **s'inquiétait le musicien. **Attends, je… je vais chercher un médecin.»**

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui dans le couloir dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un membre du personnel médical, mais rien, personne. La panique prit soudain le dessus en voyant le visage de son amant tordu par la souffrance.

**- « Yuki ! Dis-moi quelque chose ! Yuki !!! »**

Tomo s'approcha alors des deux jeunes hommes, et il força Shûichi au calme.

**- « Ne panique pas comme ça, Shu-chan. On est dans un hôpital, on va forcément trouver quelqu'un,** fit le brun d'un ton rassurant. **En attendant, aide-moi. On va le ramener à sa chambre. Tu sais où elle est ? »**

**- « Hai ! »** acquiesça le bonbon rose.

**- « Ne… m'approche pas… sale… type… » **gronda le blond en repoussant faiblement Tomo.

Mais soudain, l'écrivain perdit connaissance, et s'effondra dans les bras du doubleur. Tomo passa alors un bras par-dessous ses épaules et, accompagné par Shûichi, il se dirigea vers la chambre que lui indiquait l'adolescent. Arrivé à destination, il déposa le romancier sur son lit, et laissa l'infirmière que Shûichi avait prévenue s'occuper du blond, avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise, épuisé par cet effort. Le chanteur posa une main soulagée sur le front de l'écrivain, puis il adressa un sourire au comédien.

**- « Arigato, Tomo… Encore une fois, tu m'as aidé… »** le remercia-t-il avec une nuance de remords dans la voix.

**- « C'est rien, Shu-chan… J'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi quand je l'ai fais, tu sais. J'ai aucun mérite… »**

**- « Mais si ! Au contraire, c'est… » **commença le musicien.

**- « Je croyais qu'il avait perdu la mémoire ? » **le coupa l'acteur.

**- « Beeen… Oui, normalement, il l'avait perdu… Mais, je sais pas… En te voyant, il l'a peut-être retrouvé… »**

**- « Humpf… Pas cool pour moi… »** soupira le blond pour lui.

_«__**Si Yuki-san ne m'avait pas vu, il serait sans doute resté amnésique, et j'aurais peut-être pu récupérer Shûichi… »**_

Mal à l'aise en présence, même inconscient, de l'écrivain, Tomo se leva pour regagner sa chambre. Mais il eut un léger vertige en se redressant, et il s'appuya au dossier de la chaise. Le musicien s'approcha alors de lui, l'air anxieux.

**- « Hé, ça va ? **lui demanda-t-il, inquiet. **Tu vas pas t'évanouir toi aussi ? Tu veux que l'infirmière t'examine? »**

**- « Non, non, ça va, Shûichi,** le rassura le brun. **L'effet du cocktail que j'ai avalé est encore assez présent, et je suis plutôt vaseux. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.»**

Tomo attendit que le malaise passe, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Shûichi, peu rassuré malgré les paroles du brun, le regarda s'éloigner, et finalement, il décida de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre. Tandis que Tomokazu se recouchait, Shûichi lui demanda :

**- « Si tu veux, je peux rester un peu tant que l'infirmière s'occupe de Yuki. »**

Tomo regarda Shûichi, puis soudain détourna le regard.

**- « Fais comme tu veux… je… »**

Il ne put en dire plus. Sa voix s'étrangla brusquement, et il s'installa sur le flanc, dos à Shûichi pour ne pas le voir.

**- « To…Tomo ? **s'enquit la voix anxieuse du chanteur. **Tu… pourquoi pleures-tu ? J'ai dit un truc qui t'a blessé ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »**

Le comédien enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller.

**- « Tout est de ma faute, Shûichi… Gomen… gomen nasai…» **souffla-t-il d'une voix accablée.

**- « Non, Tomo… Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser… Tu sais bien que c'est moi qui dois le faire pour tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer…** s'excusa le musicien. **Mais en même temps, je dois te remercier… Je sais que c'est pas ça que tu voudrais entendre, mais grâce à toi, je sais maintenant que Yuki tient à moi, même s'il est maladroit et ne sais pas me le dire… Et puis surtout, tu m'as sauver la vie quand j'ai voulu en finir avec tout ça, et tu m'as fait comprendre que je n'étais pas un boulet pour tout le monde. Tu m'as fait comprendre que j'ai moi aussi, la possibilité de rendre heureux les gens autour de moi. Je voudrais pouvoir te rendre aussi heureux que Yuki le fait avec moi, mais c'est lui que j'aime… Mais, tu sais, je resterai toujours ton ami. Tu m'as vraiment aidé et soutenu, et ça, je pourrai jamais l'oublier, jamais. »**

Shûichi s'était approché du lit, et avait obligé l'acteur à sortir son visage du coussin, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front. Les paroles du chanteur résonnaient dans le coeur du comédien : _"grâce à toi, je sais que Yuki tient à moi_…". Des paroles qui le faisaient souffrir. Alors qu'il aimait Shûichi de toute son âme, celui-ci le remerciait d'avoir conforté ses sentiments pour Yuki Eiri. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences d'une telle question, il lança au chanteur :

**- « Pourquoi as-tu couché avec ton ami Hiro alors? Pour le **_**"rendre heureux"**_** ?»**

Shûichi regarda Tomo en rougissant, puis détourna la tête.

**- « Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »** balbutia-t-il, l'air gêné.

**- « C'est ton pote Hiro qui me l'a dit, **expliqua le brun. **Enfin, je l'ai plutôt deviné à son comportement quand il est venu me voir tout à l'heure. Je n'ai ensuite pas mis longtemps à lui tirer les vers du nez. Pourquoi avoir fait ça, Shûichi ?** questionna-t-il à nouveau. **Pour noyer ton chagrin ? »**

_**« Kuso ! L'enfoiré !!!**__ se dit le bonbon rose. __**Il aurait pu éviter de lui raconter un truc pareil ! »**_

**- « Je… je savais plus du tout où j'en étais !** se défendit-il avec véhémence.** Je me sentais méprisable, dégoûtant ! Ma dispute avec Yuki, mon infidélité avec toi, l'accident et puis l'amnésie de Yuki ! Sans compter le fait que je t'ai dit **_**"aï shiteru"**_** et le lendemain je retournais vivre avec Yuki ! Je me détestais moi-même, et j'étais persuadé que tout le monde aussi devait me détester, je… »**

**- « Te détester ? **l'interrompit le doubleur.** Mais personne ne te déteste, Shûichi. Au contraire, nous sommes plusieurs à t'aimer… À t'aimer d'amour… Et nous sommes tous prêts à mourir pour toi, parce que notre vie sans toi n'aurait pas de sens… »**

Shûichi observa le comédien, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Jamais encore on ne lui avait dit ce genre de choses. Être prêt à mourir pour lui juste parce qu'on l'aime… Shûichi aurait aimé que Yuki lui dise ces mots, mais ce n'était pas son genre. Mais Tomo, lui, le pensait du plus profond de lui-même, et le chanteur voyait bien à quel point ça le faisait souffrir.

**- « To…Tomo… Je suis vraiment un être abject… Comment j'ai pu te faire souffrir à ce point alors que tu es si gentil avec moi ? Je m'en veux tellement, Tomo… »**

**- « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Shu… Tout le monde t'aime, tu sais : ton ami Hiro, moi, tous les gens que tu connais. Tout ça parce que ta personnalité tout entière est tellement attachante qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de t'aimer. Et celui qui t'aime le plus, c'est sans doute Yuki. Après, c'est à toi, et à toi seul de décider à qui tu donneras ton cœur… Tu ne dois pas craindre de faire de la peine à la personne à qui tu te refuseras. Je comprendrais que tu choisisses Yuki, mais… onegai, ne parle plus de lui de cette manière devant moi… Parce que je sais que ton choix est déjà fait depuis longtemps…»**

Tomo cessa alors de parler, n'arrivant même plus à exprimer par des mots la douleur qui déchirait. Shûichi était passablement étonné des paroles du comédien. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt, craignant de chagriner davantage le brun. Il soupira, salua rapidement l'acteur en s'excusant encore platement, puis quitta la pièce. Au moment de fermer la porte, il se retourna vers le lit, espérant que le doubleur l'arrête et lui confie sa peine, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un poil, toujours retourné vers le mur. Peiné, le chanteur referma lentement, puis alla rejoindre l'écrivain. Tomo eut un pincement au cœur en entendant la porte se refermer. Il aurait bien voulu rattraper Shûichi, mais il en était incapable, aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

**- « Je suis désolé, Shu-chan… »** murmura-t-il dans la solitude de sa chambre.

Le comédien savait que le temps effacerait la douleur. Mais aujourd'hui, pour aujourd'hui seulement, il se laissa aller à ses larmes…

Pendant ce temps, derrière la porte, Shûichi écoutait. Il n'avait pas entendu la phrase de Tomo, mais il pouvait à présent percevoir ses sanglots déchirants. Il serra les poings très fort, presque à s'en faire saigner les paumes des mains, culpabilisant à mort d'être le point d'origine des déboires de tous ses proches. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, mais il les essuya vite, se rappelant des paroles du brun, et il retourna voir Yuki…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la ville, Hiro cherchait désespérément Shûichi dans tout Tokyo, terriblement angoissé à l'idée qu'il ait pu essayer à nouveau de se suicider. Il alla voir à N.G., chez ses parents et, même s'il savait qu'il ne trouverait personne, chez Yuki. Mais il ne le trouvait nul part. Soudain, le bassiste eut une idée très con. Il prit son téléphone portable et essaya d'appeler.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Juste avant d'arriver à la chambre de l'écrivain, le téléphone de Shûichi se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Le musicien regarda le nom inscrit sur l'écran, et en lisant le nom de Hiro, il hésita à décrocher. En soupirant, il s'éloigna vers une zone plus tranquille que le couloir et décrocha.

**- « Mochi-mochi… »**

**- « Shûichi ? Bon sang, mais t'étais passé où ? Ça fait des heures que je cherche partout ! »**

**- « Ben maintenant, tu m'as trouvé, non ? **répondit froidement Shûichi, irrité de la brusquerie de son ami. **Je suis à l'hôpital là. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**- « Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça sans rien dire ? Et surtout après avoir saccagé tout mon appart ? »**

**- « Kuso ! Vous allez arrêter avec vos **_**"pourquoi, pourquoi "**_** ! » **s'exclama le chanteur en repensant à Tomo.

**- « Quand on inquiète tout le monde et qu'on fait des conneries, il faut s'attendre à ce genre de questions, Shu-chan ! »** répliqua le guitariste, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Shûichi utilisait le pluriel.

**- « Je… Hiro, je… je répondrai à toutes tes questions plus tard, mais ne me demande rien pour l'instant. Tu auras toutes les réponses que tu veux, mais pour le moment, oublie-moi un peu ! J'en ai besoin… onegai… »**

Hiro se calma aussitôt en entendant la voix troublée de son camarade.

**- « Bon, ok, Shûichi, mais tu aurais pu me prévenir au moins… Me laisser un mot… Que je ne m'inquiète pas… Un instant, j'ai eu peur que… que tu recommences comme l'autre jour à l'hôpital… Je tiens à toi, Shu… Je ne voudrais pas que… »**

La voix du bassiste s'étrangla un instant, puis se reprenant, il continua :

**- « Bon, écoute, dis-moi juste si tu veux dormir chez moi ou pas ce soir. Je rangerai l'appart' et je ferai quelques courses. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te laisserai tranquille. J'irai dormir chez mon frère. »**

**- « Huum… D'accord… Enfin, d'abord faut que j'aille voir Yuki, donc je sais pas trop à quelle heure je rentrerai. »**

**- « OK, pas de problème. Je laisserai la clé à l'endroit habituel. À bientôt, Shu. »**

**- « Hai… Arigato, Hiro. »**

L'adolescent raccrocha sans attendre de réponse du guitariste, puis repartit vers la chambre de Yuki. Là, il frappa timidement à la porte, et attendit une invitation quelconque à entrer. Le musicien patienta plusieurs minutes sans obtenir de réponse. Au moment où il se décidait à entrouvrir la porte pour voir s'il pouvait entrer, l'infirmière sortit. Shûichi s'écarta immédiatement pour la laisser passer.

**- « Vous pouvez aller voir votre ami, mais seulement quelques minutes, **fit cette dernière en apercevant l'adolescent. **Il a besoin de repos, alors faite vite. »**

Et elle disparut au bout du couloir. Shûichi passa d'abord la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**- « Heuuu… Yuki ? Je peux entrer ? » **demanda-t-il timidement.

Le blond répondit par un grognement plus ou moins affirmatif, et le chanteur vint s'asseoir près de lui. L'écrivain se mit alors à le dévisager comme s'il le redécouvrait, mettant l'artiste très très mal à l'aise.

**- « Tu l'aimes ? » **demanda le romancier de but en blanc.

Pris au dépourvu, Shûichi resta muet.

**- « Tu l'aimes… plus que moi ? » **insista le blond.

Le musicien regarda tristement son amant, peiné de ce manque de confiance, que pourtant il savait légitime après sa trahison envers Yuki.

**- « Yuki, c'est toi que j'aime…Je mourrai pour toi, si nécessaire. Je te jure, il n'y a que toi que j'aime ! Ce que j'ai fait avec Tomo, c'était parce que… parce que je voulais que tu sois jaloux ! Je voulais que tu comprennes que tu m'aimes… Et parce que… parce que je savais pas… je savais plus si tu m'aimais ou pas… Au resto, je te jure, il m'avait embrassé par surprise, mais quand j'ai vu la manière dont tu as réagi, j'ai… ça m'a fait vraiment mal, et j'ai douté que tu puisses m'aimer… Gomen, Yuki… gomen…»**

À présent, les larmes coulaient avec abondance sur les joues du gamin à la chevelure fuchsia. Yuki leva la main pour essuyer les gouttes salées qui ruisselaient sur le visage poupin de son amant.

**- « Ne pleure pas, onegai… **lâcha le blond à mi-voix. **Je n'aime pas te faire pleurer… »**

En entendant cette réplique qu'il connaissait très bien, Shûichi sourit. Alors Yuki était vraiment revenu !

**- « Yukiiiiiiiiii ! **s'écria l'artiste qui vint s'écraser dans les bras du romancier en pleurant à chaudes larmes. **Tu es revenu ! Tu es vraiment là ! Tu te rappelles enfin de moi !!! Je t'aime, Yuki !!!»**

**- « Hé là ! Du calme, kuso no ko ! Tu m'étouffes ! Lâche-moi !»**

**- « Ah ! Gomen ! **s'excusa l'adolescent en s'écartant de l'écrivain. **C'est que je suis si heureux ! »**

**- « Pfff… **soupira le blond. **T'es toujours aussi soûlant… »**

Shûichi était aussi content que son amant commence à râler en disant qu'il était pénible. Mais juste pour la forme, il simula la colère.

**- « Quoi ? Teme ! Moi je te dis que je t'aime, et toi, tu me dis des méchancetés ! Sale type ! »**

**- « Je te signale quand même que je sors d'une grave opération, et que je viens de retrouver brusquement la mémoire. Et toi, comme un imbécile heureux que tu es, tu me sautes dessus sans ménagements. Je suis pas très en forme pour le moment, alors tu m'excuseras de vouloir me reposer un peu. »**

**- « Oooh ! Gomen, mon Yuki ! ****Gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen gomen !!! ****Je ferai plus de bruit, je te le jure!!! » **s'excusa aussitôt le gamin en hurlant le tout, en grand dam du romancier.

Le musicien prit une chaise, sur laquelle il s'installa, avant de rester dans sans bouger. Puis il dit :

**- « Voilà ! Tu peux te reposer, je me tais. »**

Il fit semblant de fermer sa bouche avec une fermeture éclair, puis tourna une clé imaginaire sur ses lèvres avant de jeter ladite clé par-dessus son épaule.

**- « Tsss… Je te parie ce que tu veux que dans deux secondes, tu vas l'ouvrir, baka, » **se moqua légèrement le blond.

Shûichi secoua négativement la tête de gauche à droite, et posa un doigt sur sa bouche en signe de silence.

**- « Ouh c'est bien, ça ! »** fit le blond, moqueur, en esquissant un sourire amusé.

Eiri avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, la fatigue le terrassant lentement.

**- « Shûichi… **appela-t-il doucement en fermant les yeux.** Aï shiteru… »**

L'écrivain s'endormit alors comme une masse, une main tendue vers son amant. Par réflexe, Shûichi l'attrapa aussitôt, et s'écria :

**- « QUOI ??? Attends, tu peux pas t'endormir maintenant ! Tu viens de me dire ce que jamais une seule fois tu n'as prononcé depuis notre rencontre, ou alors j'ai rêvé ??? Moi aussi, je t'aime, Yuki ! AÏ SHITERU !!!»**

Mais il se tut rapidement, réalisant que son compagnon dormait profondément. Il se rassit alors en gardant la main de Yuki serrée dans la sienne, et il observa le romancier dormir en murmurant :

**- « Aï shiteru, Eiri… »**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

À SUIVRE … 

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Quand l'amour nous frappe…

**Commentaires de fin :** Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous avez aimé ? Pauvre petit Tomo quand même. Et pauvre Hiro aussi. Pourvu que tout ce termine bien pour tout le monde. J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews (baaaaave… J'ai regardé le film « Alexandre ». Wouaaaouh ! Y a de ces purées de beaux mecs ultra bavants ! Vous saviez qu'il était homo, l'Alexandre ? Enfin, enfin plutôt bi, mais bon. Et ses amants, héhéhé… Héphaïstion, et l'autre, un perse dont j'arrive pas à me rappeler le nom… baaaaaveuuuuh… En plus, Alexounet lui a roulé une pelle en public ! Kyaaaaa !). Bon, avec de la chance, vous aurez peut-être 2 chapitres d'affilé. Et ce sera peut-être le dernier, on verra bien. Alors, alors, alors, j'ai bien travaillé pendant mes vacances, hein ? Bisous bronzés à tout le monde !!!

**Lexique :**

_Ai shiteru___ Je t'aime

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_merci

_Baka_ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_Chan/kun/san _Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï___ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï_ oui

_Kuso :_ merde

_Kuso no ko :_ sale gamin

_Mata ne _ à plus, à demain, salut

_Moshi-moshi :_ allô ?

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu_ s'il te plaît

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » attaquer_

_Teme :_ connard / enfoiré

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Yaoi :_ petit rectificatif : genre apparu dans les **années 70 **(et pas en 1992 comme j'avais marqué, je sais pas où j'avais pêché cette date) au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

- Le yaoi décrit une relation comportant des scènes sexuelles parfois trèèès explicites. Le « shonen-aï » en est une forme dérivé, mais ne comporte pas de scènes de sexe, juste un petit bisou par-ci par-là, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

12


	6. Quand l'amour nous frappe

**Peines de coeur**

**Chapitre VI : Quand l'amour nous frappe…**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai / Lilou

**Genre :** shônen-ai, darkfic

**Série :** Gravitation

**Persos :**

- Seki Tomokazu

- Nakano Hiroshi

- Ayaka

-Kineko Mitsuko, nouveau personnage de mon invention (je vous laisse découvrir ce perso dans la fic)

- K Crawd (ou Claude transcris à l'américaine) Winchester

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami, SAUF Tomo et Mitsuko

**Commentaires :** Bon, un chapitre se termine, un autre commence… Ici, vous allez découvrir un autre personnage spécial Shizu (j'espère que je n'ai pas pris un nom de perso déjà connu…). Entre deux chapitres de mes fics, je lis des mangas, et depuis peu des romans japonais adaptés de mangas ou qui ont été adaptés en manga ou anime (traduits en français évidemment donc y en a pas beaucoup). Ainsi je lis donc les romans de Fullmetal Alchemist, et en ce moment, je suis dans « **Les 12 Royaumes** ». Je conseille vivement ce titre (4 volumes sorties en France, le 1er cycle s'intitule « _**La mer de l'ombre**_ » en 2 volumes, et le 2e cycle « _**Le Rivage du labyrinthe**_» en 2 volumes aussi, aux éditions Milans, et au prix d'un manga, 6€95, la suite étant à paraître, mais chaque cycle peut se prendre indépendamment.) Les couvertures sont superbes, le texte très bien traduit à mon goût et bien plus littéraire et passionnants qu'un simple roman de FMA, il y a des pages illustrés à l'intérieur et les livres dans un petit format très sympathiques, et même un lexique à la fin. Ici, il s'agit d'un roman qui a donné lieu à une série en anime (sortie en France chez…), racontant l'histoire des souverains des 12 royaumes, sorte de monde parallèle au notre(je suis nulle pour les résumés, désolé). Après ça, il faudra que je lise les romans des « Chroniques de la Guerre de Lodoss ». Voilà, sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture pour ce chapitre !!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** En apercevant Tomo au détour d'un couloir de l'hôpital, Yuki retrouve brusquement la mémoire. Tout semble alors s'arranger entre Shûichi et son amant, mais que deviennent Tomo et Hiro ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

(**Note :** en gras ce sont les répliques des perso, en italique leurs pensées)

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Devant l'hôpital, une moto arriva à fond sur le parking et se gara avec un dérapage hyper bien contrôlé. Le pilote, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains, enleva son casque avant de descendre de son bolide, et de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à son ami, l'inquiétude avait été la plus forte, et Hiro était venu voir si tout allait bien pour Shûichi. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre de Yuki, et toqua à la porte, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. En entrouvrant la porte, il aperçut son ami de toujours assis près du lit de l'écrivain, serrant la main du jeune homme allongé avec un sourire rayonnant. Hiro déglutit lentement à ce spectacle. Après la nuit qu'il avait passée avec le chanteur, le voir ici et avec l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde lui déchirait le cœur. Mais le bonheur qui se lisait sur le visage du musicien le dissuada de perturber ce bonheur serein. Doucement, le bassiste referma la porte et repartit à travers les couloirs de l'hôpital. Sur son chemin, il arriva jusque la chambre de Tomo d'où sortait justement un médecin. Légèrement inquiet, Hiro demanda s'il pouvait voir le malade de cette chambre, ce à quoi le docteur lui répondit par un _"oui"_ très aimable.

**- « Heuu… Seki-san ? **fit le bassiste en passant légèrement la tête par la porte après avoir frappé. **Désolé de vous déranger. Je peux entrer ? »**

**- « Nakano-kun ? **s'étonna le brun. **Si vous cherchez Shûichi, il doit être avec Yu… Yuki-san maintenant. »**

Le nom de l'écrivain avait difficilement passé les lèvres du comédien. Inconsciemment, Tomo porta la main à sa joue douloureuse, celle que Yuki avait frappé tout à l'heure. Cette hésitation et ce geste ne passèrent pas inaperçu au guitariste.

**- « Hai, je le sais… Je suis déjà passé les voir,** fit-il en s'approchant du doubleur pour examiner sa joue. **Vous avez mal ? Je me suis inquiété en voyant le médecin sortir, » **demanda-t-il alors en remarquant l'hématome qui commençait à prendre de jolies teintes violacées.

**- « Hein ? Ah, non non, ça va ! C'est rien du tout. Je… J'ai pas fait attention. J'ai voulu aller aux toilettes tout à l'heure, et je me suis pris la porte dans le visage quand la personne qui y était avant moi est sortie. » **mentit le brun franchement mal à l'aise.

**- « Je ne vous ai pas demander comment vous vous étiez fait ça, mais simplement si ça vous faisait mal. Vous avez beau être acteur, vos explications sonnent fausses à mes oreilles. Pourquoi avez-vous posé votre main sur votre joue quand vous avez prononcé le nom de "Yuki-san" ? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ? Quelque chose avec Yuki ? »**

**- « Non ! **s'exclama le comédien un peu trop fort. **Non, il ne s'est rien passé… »**

**- « Vous êtes sûr ? »** demanda le bassiste, sans toutefois vouloir être trop insistant, comprenant que Tomokazu rechignait à en parler.

**- « Oui, c'est bon… **hésita l'éphèbe aux yeux d'émeraude. **Vous… vous avez vu Shûichi alors ? »** fit-il ensuite pour détourner la conversation.

**- « Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais quand je l'ai vu au côté de cet imbécile d'écrivain, je me suis cassé,** cracha le bassiste d'un ton rageur. **Vous savez, Seki-san, je suis dans la même situation que vous. Alors s'il s'est passé un truc avec ce baka de romancier, vous pouvez me le dire. Je ne vous ferai aucun reproche, vu qu'il n'y a qu'un seul fouteur de merde dans toute cette histoire, et qu'il s'agit de l'amant de notre Shûichi. »**

Tomo hésitait à répondre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rappeler ces instants douloureux. Mais le regard insistant et inquiet du bassiste le fit céder.

**- « Je… Tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé Shûichi devant ma chambre… Accompagné de Yuki-san… Et… enfin, apparemment, il a retrouvé la mémoire en me voyant… »**

**- « Yuki a retrouvé la mémoire ? » **fit le guitariste, interloqué.

**- « Oui, il l'a retrouvée. Je peux douloureusement l'affirmer. Et en prime, il m'a balancé une droite. Mais juste après, il a eu un malaise et Shûichi et moi l'avons raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre… »**

Tomo se tût, sa voix le trahissant soudain.

**- « Vous allez sans doute me trouver un peu cruel, mais de cette façon, Shûichi sait que son Yuki tient à lui, bien que nous, nous le voulions pour nous tout seul… »**

Réalisant soudain à l'expression accablée qui se dessina sur le visage du comédien que ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose à dire à une personne qui avait failli se tuer à cause d'un amour à sens unique, Hiro se reprit et s'enquit de l'état du malade.

**- « Votre joue, ça va aller ? Vous voulez quelque chose pour mettre dessus ? Une compresse ? de la glace ?»**

**- « Huh ? Non, tout va bien. Le docteur s'en est déjà occupé… **le rassura le brun. **Enfin… si, j'ai mal… pas à ma joue, mais ailleurs… **fit-il en posant la main sur sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. **Et je crois que cet endroit ne guérira pas avec un peu de glace ou de simples compresses…»**

La main de Tomo se crispa alors sur son torse, tandis qu'il déglutissait pour ravaler ses larmes. Hiro regarda Tomo, puis sa poitrine, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire car lui aussi se sentait blessé à cet endroit-là. Il vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, et il posa sa main sur celle du brun, là où le cœur battait avec force.

**- « De tout le corps humain, cet endroit est sans doute le plus difficile à guérir… **fit gravement le musicien. **Pour certains, il suffit d'une nuit pour tout oublier, mais pour d'autres, toute une vie ne suffirait même pas à guérir un quart de leur tristesse… »**

Hiro prit alors le comédien au bord des larmes dans ses bras pour le réconforter, autant que lui-même d'ailleurs…

**- « Vous devriez renoncer à cet amour, Tomokazu-san… Vous savez aussi bien que moi que le cœur de Shûichi n'appartiendra jamais qu'à Yuki… Vous devriez renoncer et oublier… Recommencez tout à zéro, cherchez quelqu'un qui ne sera qu'à vous... Qui ne pensera qu'à vous… Qui n'aimera que vous contre vents et marées… Si vous oubliez Shûichi, vous aurez enfin l'opportunité de vivre une nouvelle vie, un nouveau bonheur, un nouvel amour… Il ne faut pas abandonner maintenant la quête du bonheur… Même s'il n'existe qu'un seul Shûichi au monde… Il était destiné à Yuki, et nous, nous devons continuer à chercher et trouver celui qui nous est destiné… »**

**- « Je… je sais bien que la vie continue malgré tout… **balbutia alors le brun d'une voix tremblante. **Mais pour l'instant, je… je me sens tellement mal… J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va se briser tellement il me fait souffrir… Et puis, ils ont failli mourir tous les deux… à cause de moi… Je ne pourrai pas résister à une nouvelle souffrance… Je vais m'effondrer totalement… »**

**- « C'est pour ça qu'il faut tout oublier ! **s'emporta Hiro, qui exprimait sa propre douleur à travers ses mots. **Tout oublier ! Ils se sont retrouvés, ils s'aiment, ils sont heureux. C'est tout ce qu'on voulait pour Shûichi, non ? On y peut plus rien maintenant ! Alors il faut laisser tomber et repartir vers un nouvel avenir ! Moi, je veux oublier d'avoir fait du mal à Shûichi par mon amour, d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse, je veux oublier que mon amour pour lui est impossible, et redevenir son meilleur ami… Juste son ami… »**

La voix du bassiste était à présent emplie des larmes qu'il s'efforçait de retenir.

**- « Oui…** souffla la voix éteinte du comédien. **Moi aussi, je veux oublier d'avoir abusé de la gentillesse de Shûichi… Et je veux oublier ma douleur de ne pouvoir l'aimer… Mais je ne veux pas oublier que je l'ai aimais pourtant… Je voudrais juste pouvoir libérer tout mon chagrin d'un coup, et ne plus souffrir… Alors… Juste pour aujourd'hui je voudrais… je voudrais laisser libre cours à ma peine… »**

Tomokazu fondit soudain en larmes et enfouit son visage contre le torse du guitariste qui resserra l'étreinte de ses bras.

**- « Vas-y, Tomo…** fit doucement le musicien en repassant soudain au tutoiement. **Pleure tout ton soûl jusqu'à épuiser toutes les larmes de ton corps… Pleure si ça te fait du bien…** »

Le comédien pleura et pleura, pendant un très long moment, essayant de déverser en une seule et unique fois tout le désespoir qui envahissait son cœur. Peu à peu, Tomo se calma entre les bras chauds qui l'entouraient avec douceur. Après s'être essuyé les yeux d'un revers de la main, il leva la tête et regarda le guitariste avant de détourner le regard en rougissant quand il croisa le sourire tendre du musicien. Hiro observa les réactions du brun, l'air amusé, puis il finit d'essuyer les quelques larmes qui restaient encore sur ses joues.

**- « C'est malin ça ! **se moqua-t-il gentiment. **Tes yeux d'un vert habituellement magnifique sont maintenant tout rouges. »**

Tomo rougit sous le compliment. Il regarda le bassiste dans les yeux, et découvrit en lui un certain charme.

_**« Non, non… **__se gourmanda-t-il intérieurement.__** Je ne vais quand même pas sauter sur le premier mec mignon venu simplement parce que je sors d'une histoire d'amour impossible… Je ne suis pas comme ça quand même… »**_

Et pourtant, le visage avenant du musicien ne le laissait pas indifférent. Sur une impulsion inconsciente, le brun rapprocha son visage de celui de Nakano, mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, indécis…

Hiroshi n'avait pas bougé, reculant peut-être légèrement par pur réflexe. Il n'osait pas non plus faire le premier pas. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête comme un tourbillon impétueux qui emportait le peu de raison qui lui restait encore après sa nuit avec Shûichi…

_**« Devrais-je le faire ? **__se questionna-t-il intérieurement. __**J'en ai tellement envie, là, maintenant… Mais après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, ce ne serait pas bien… Mais pourtant… Seki-san… Il est tellement mignon… »**_

Hiro revenait lentement à lui. Les pensées plus claires, il observait les lèvres de Tomo, si roses, si fines. Il se mordit soudain la lèvre inférieure, cherchant à retenir l'envie qui allait bientôt le dominer. Puis, comme si quelqu'un l'avait poussé pour franchir les quelques centimètres qui le séparaient encore du brun, il l'embrassa. Le baiser fut d'abord timide, hésitant, mais très vite il se fit plus profond. Leurs langues se cherchèrent un instant avant de se rencontrer enfin pour se caresser tendrement. Après un long échange buccal de plusieurs minutes, les deux artistes se séparèrent enfin, haletants et aussi rouges que des pivoines. En constatant la jolie couleur rosée de leurs joues, ils ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire l'un l'autre avec un regard tendre.

**- « Heuuu… C'était aussi bien pour toi que ça l'était pour moi ? » **demanda bêtement le guitariste, un peu à l'ouest.

**- « Huum… Haï… Je crois, oui… »** répondit le brun aux yeux d'émeraude, lui aussi un peu hébété.

Le regard qu'ils échangèrent alors les fit partir dans un fou rire bienfaisant, sans qu'eux-mêmes ne comprennent et ne veuillent comprendre pourquoi. Un autre regard pourtant, et ils se calmèrent aussitôt.

**- « … Encore… »** réclama Tomo en attirant le bassiste par le col de sa veste.

Hiro ne se fit pas prier deux fois, et ses lèvres s'unirent à celles du comédien avec douceur. Il s'apprêtait à allonger le brun sur le lit pour plus de confort quand soudain on frappa à la porte de la chambre, qui s'ouvrit brusquement. Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent aussitôt en rougissant, tandis qu'une jeune femme pénétrait dans la pièce. Tomo reconnut tout de suite la nouvelle venue qui vint l'embrasser sur la joue, et il fit les présentations.

**- « Hum… **toussota-t-il pour s'éclaircir la voix. **Nakano-kun, voici Kineko Mitsuko, ma manager. Mitsu-chan, voici Nakano Hiroshi, guitariste du group… ****»**

**- « **_**"Bad luck"**_**. Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Hajimemashite, Nakano-kun, » **fit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

Ce sourire fut comme une douche froide pour le bassiste qui reprit vite ses esprits. La demoiselle en question n'était pas laide. Hiro aurait même dit plutôt canon. Mais justement, elle était un peu trop canon à son goût pour être dans l'entourage de Tomokazu, et de cela, il prenait ombrage après l'attirance qu'il venait de se découvrir pour le beau brun. Troublé, il s'emmêla un peu les pinceaux dans son salut.

**- « Heuu… Oui, arigato… Heu… non… Konnichi wa, **bafouilla-t-il, un peu perdu. **Hajimemashite, yoroshiku onegai shimasu. »(****traduction :**** Bonjour, enchanté de vous rencontrer)**

**- « Hééé, il l'a l'air sympathique ton ami, Moka-chan, »** fit la manager à son poulain.

**- « Mo… Moka-chan ? »** s'étonna le bassiste du surnom donné au comédien.

**- « Mais il l'a l'air un peu dans la lune, non ? »** ajouta-t-elle en venant se poster juste devant Hiro pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Le bassiste eut un mouvement de recul, mais il se retrouva bloqué par la table de nuit, et la jeune femme se plaça de façon à pouvoir bien le dévisager. Hiro put alors constata que la manager était presque aussi grande que lui. Ses longs cheveux auburn dansaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, diffusant dans l'air un doux parfum de fleurs. Ses grands yeux d'un bleu très pâle semblaient venir d'un autre monde tellement ils étaient clairs, mais pourtant envoûtants. Sa poitrine rebondie aurait fait bavé tous les mecs dont le regard se serait attardé sur son décolleté décent malgré sa profondeur. Elle avait donc tout d'une fort belle femme dans ce tailleur vert pastel, aussi séduisante qu'une nymphe, mais dont la beauté s'apparentait à celle des sirènes. Car malgré toutes les qualités que Hiro pouvait lui trouver, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir menacer par cette femme fatale. Cependant, il refusait de baisser la tête devant cette vipère qui menaçait sa virilité.

**- « Vous…vous appelez Seki-san **_**"Moka-chan"**_** ? »** demanda-t-il pour meubler le silence qui venait de se faire pendant l'observation minutieuse que faisait de lui la manager.

**- « Oui, c'est plus marrant comme ça !** répondit la jeune femme, sa longue chevelure auburn ondoyant soyeusement autour d'elle quand elle releva la tête.** J'adore le café Moka, et tous les produits à base de café, et comme Tomokazu-chan porte ces deux syllabes dans son nom, je l'ai rebaptisé **_**"Moka-chan", **_expliqua-t-elle avec un plaisir manifeste.** Pourquoi ?** **Ça vous pose un problème ?» **demanda-t-elle soudain d'un ton glacial, avec un regard meurtrier semblant dire _"me contredis pas ou je t'assassine"._

Hiro ne voulant pas se battre avec une femme, même si celle-ci était sa rivale, il préféra apaiser la situation.

**- « Non, non, c'est… très… très mignon, **_**"Moka-chan"**_**… J'adore, » **fit-il aussi sincèrement qu'il put.

Le bassiste se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise dans cette chambre, en compagnie de cette poupée Barbie brune. Avait-elle surpris quelque chose tout à l'heure, ou les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient-ils séparés à temps pour qu'elle ne voie rien ? Le regard insistant et narquois qu'elle fixait sur le bassiste semblait aller dans ce sens. Et maintenant, Hiro réalisait qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin en embrassant le doubleur. Pour le moment, ses idées étaient de plus en plus confuses, et la seule solution qu'il trouva dans l'immédiat fut la fuite.

**- « Bon, je… je vais vous laisser tous les deux, vous devez avoir des choses à vous dire. À bientôt, Seki-san, Kineko-san, »** salua-t-il avant de diriger vers la porte.

Juste avant de refermer, il lança une phrase qu'il n'avait guère envie de prononcer en présence de la jeune femme, mais qu'il se sentait pourtant obligé de dire justement à cause d'elle.

**- « Seki-san, en cas de besoin, vous pouvez compter sur moi. Vous savez où me joindre. »**

Tomo voulut le retenir, mais il était déjà trop tard, Nakano avait déjà quitté la pièce. Mitsuko observa le comédien, mais celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur la porte.

**- « Héhéhé… Est-ce que je serais arrivée à un moment inopportun, Moka-chan ? »** demanda-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

**- « Hein ? Mais… enfin, qu'est-ce tu racontes, Mitsu ? **balbutia le brun en pivoinant vivement. **Hiro… heu… Nakano-kun devait repartir de toutes façons. »**

**- « Oui, oui, je te crois !** ricana-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Tomo. **C'est pour ça que tu as les joues toutes rouges ? »**

**- « Nani ???** s'exclama le comédien en virant encore plus à l'écarlate.** Je n'ai pas du tout les joues rouges. C'est juste parce qu'il fait trop chaud ici ! »** tenta-t-il de se défendre.

**- « Y la clim' ici, tu ne peux pas avoir trop chaud. Il a du se passer des choses fort intéressantes avec ton charmant visiteur… »**

Cette fois-ci, le brun était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et ne pouvait plus aligner deux mots tellement il était troublé.

**- « Bon, je vais te laisser, Moka-chan. J'étais juste passé prendre de tes nouvelles. On discutera boulot un autre jour. Moi, pour l'instant j'ai des choses à faire… » **

**- « Des choses à faire ? Comment ça, Mitsuko ? »**

**- « Aaah ça… Tu verras bien, **_**"Moka-chan"**_**… »**

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre, laissant le comédien plongé dans la plus grande perplexité.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deux jours plus tard, tandis que Yuki devait encore rester quelques temps à l'hôpital, Tomokazu en sortait enfin, placé sous la surveillance étroite de sa manager, celle-ci venant même s'installer momentanément chez le comédien. Hiro n'était pas revenu voir l'acteur durant cette période, et n'avait même pas vu Shuichi. Il avait cédé son appartement à son ami, pendant qu'il logeait chez son frère, et le chanteur n'était pas venu au studio depuis ces deux derniers jours, probablement trop occupé à baver près de son Yuki. Donc pas de nouvelles ni du comédien ni du musicien.

Le bassiste était passablement déprimé depuis lors, ses pensées dérivant soit vers l'un soit vers l'autre des deux jeunes hommes qui avaient réussi à troubler son cœur. Car il devait l'admettre, l'illustre Seki Tomokazu l'avait à la fois ému et fasciné dans sa douleur mélancolique. Mais cette attirance qu'il avait éprouvée l'autre jour quand il l'avait embrassé, cette affection si spontanée qui l'avait poussée à poser ses lèvres sur celles du beau brun aux yeux d'émeraude, ce sentiment qui avait annihilé sa raison était-il réel ou seulement dicté par le désespoir qui l'envahissait à cet instant ?

Hiroshi l'ignorait. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il voulait croire que ce n'était pas simplement pas dépit qu'il avait embrassé Tomokazu. Non, il en était à présent persuadé. Car plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui apparaissait que ce qu'il avait pris pour de l'amour envers Shuichi, n'était qu'en fait une affection profonde comme celle que l'on porte à un frère. Et de cela, il s'en était rendu compte en venant vivre chez son frère. Nakano Yûji. Quel grand frère admirable, se disait le guitariste. Yûji avait eu la délicatesse de ne lui poser aucune question, préférant attendre que son jeune frère éprouve l'envie d'en parler. Mais quand Hiro s'était enfin décidé à se confier, Yûji l'avait écouté et réconforté avec toute son attention de grand frère, et le bassiste s'était aperçu à ce moment-là que ses égards envers Shuichi ressemblait beaucoup au comportement de son frère. Certes il adorait Shuichi, mais s'il l'avait vraiment aimé d'amour, ressentirait-il autant de culpabilité et de mal-être intérieur après avoir couché avec lui ?

Avec Ayaka, ou avec les autres filles avec lesquelles il avait pu sortir, le bassiste avait toujours ressenti un sentiment de bien-être proche d'une l'euphorie extatique quasi permanente. Mais tout était différent avec Shuichi, et c'était justement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu identifier ses sentiments envers le chanteur, qu'il les comprenait à présent. Shuichi était et resterait pour toujours son meilleur ami, mais jamais il ne serait son amant. Coucher avec lui avait été une belle connerie, il le savait, comme il savait que Shuichi n'aimerait jamais que son Yuki. Hiroshi en était là de ses pensées, quand on sonna à la porte de l'appartement de son frère. En ouvrant, il tomba nez à nez avec…

**- « A… Ayaka-chan ? **fit le bassiste, étonné. **Que fais-tu ici ? Je te croyais en voyage à Pékin. »**

**- « Je suis revenu aussi vite que j'ai pu dès que j'ai appris pour Eiri-san, » **expliqua la jeune femme d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.

Encore une fois, Hiro pouvait constater que dès qu'il s'agissait de Yuki, la jeune femme accourait contre vents et marées. C'était plutôt blessant pour le pauvre guitariste, alors que la demoiselle sortait avec lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ce fichu écrivain égoïste et misanthrope qui attire l'attention de tous ? Le monde tournait-il donc autour de lui comme le romancier aimait à le croire ? Cette fois-ci, le dépit du bassiste se fit encore plus grand. Celui qu'il croyait aimé n'était en fait qu'une sorte de petit frère pour lui, et sa soi-disant petite amie en pinçait encore pour son ex-fiancé. À ce stade, c'était sans espoir. Qui pourrait combler le vide de son cœur ? La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit était une paire d'yeux brillant d'un étincelant vert émeraude. Les yeux de Seki Tomokazu. Le bassiste prit alors très vite sa décision.

**- « Comment as-tu eu cette adresse ? » **demanda-t-il à la jeune femme d'un ton froid.

**- « Je suis allée à ton appartement, et j'ai rencontré Shindô-san. C'est lui qui m'a donné l'adresse, » **expliqua-t-elle d'un ton hésitant, surprise de la froideur de son compagnon.

**- « Comment va-t-il ? »**

**- « B… Bien… **balbutia Ayaka, de plus en plus troublée par l'attitude du guitariste. **Il avait l'air d'aller bien. Il m'a dit qu'il venait récupérer quelques affaires avant de retourner chez Eiri-san. Ce… c'est gentil de ta part de l'avoir hébergé chez toi le temps de la convalescence de Eiri. Tu es vraiment un ami de valeur. »**

Hiro ne répondit pas tout de suite, se remémorant quelques instants très très chauds s'étant déroulés chez lui. Il pouvait difficilement dire à Ayaka ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours entre Shuichi et lui. Manifestement, la jeune femme n'était pas au courant de tous les détails de l'histoire.

**- « Yuki-san est encore à l'hôpital,** dit le bassiste. **Tu es allée le voir ? »**

**- « Non, pas encore, **répondit-elle.** Je pensais venir te voir avant, et peut-être même y aller avec toi… »**

**- « Humpf ! Hahahaha ! » ** se mit à rire le musicien.

**- « Hiro…chan ? » **s'étonna la demoiselle.

**- « Ne me mens pas, Ayaka-chan. Et ne te mens pas à toi-même. Nous savons pertinemment toi et moi, que tu aimes encore ton **_**"Eiri"**_** chéri. Tu es revenu exprès pour lui. Et moi, je ne suis que le placebo (1) avec lequel tu espères le remplacer désespérément. Je suis désolé, Ayaka, mais ça ne peut pas durer comme ça. J'en ai assez de n'être que le 2****e**** dans ton cœur. Si tant est que tu es un cœur. Tu as joué avec mes sentiments dans l'espoir que Yuki te remarque. J'ai cru un moment que tu pouvais m'aimer, et moi je t'ai aimé aussi, mais maintenant, mon cœur est assez meurtri. J'en ai assez de te voir te précipiter vers ton petit fiancé à chaque fois qu'il lui arrive le moindre petit problème. J'en ai marre de t'entendre me parler de lui alors que tu es avec moi. Alors maintenant, dis-moi la vérité. Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir en 1****er ****? »**

**- « Hiro-chan… Je… Comment peux-tu me dire des choses pareilles ?** balbutia la brune au bord des larmes.** Tu es mon petit ami, il est normal que je veuille te voir quand je viens à Tokyo. »**

**- « Réponds à ma question, Ayaka, »** répéta l'artiste.

**- « Je… Hiro, je… »**

Devant le regard accusateur et furieux du bassiste, la jeune femme céda.

**- « Je… je suis venu te voie en 1****er**** parce que je voulais que tu m'accompagnes à l'hôpital… **avoua-t-elle d'une voix presque éteinte.** Je voulais qu'Eiri me voie en ta compagnie, et qu'il pense que je voulais l'abandonner pour de bon… Je voulais le rendre jaloux et faire en sorte qu'il me revienne… Et si ça n'avait servi à rien, alors… Alors… je ne voulais pas être seule… je t'aurai toujours eu pour me consoler et me réconforter… Et tu m'aurais aidé à être courageuse, à ne pas montrer ma déception devant Eiri-chan… »**

**- « Tsss… C'est bien ce que je pensais… Je ne servais que de remplaçant… »**

**- « Hiro-chan ! Non, c'est… »**

**- « C'est quoi ? **la coupa le musicien.** C'est faux ? Tu m'aimes ? Arrête de me mentir. Je ne veux plus jouer à ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris. Comprends-moi, Ayaka… Je ne peux plus supporter cette situation… »**

**- « Je… je suis désolée, Hiro-chan… **commença à pleurnicher la jeune femme brune. **Je t'appréciais beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais pu t'aimer comme j'aime Eiri-san… Gomen nasai… »**

Ayaka avait du mal à réaliser que Hiro était en train de la quitter. Elle s'était dit qu'avec le temps, elle arriverait à oublier Eiri, et qu'elle pourrait se consacrer uniquement à Hiroshi. Mais manifestement, elle n'avait fait que se servir de ce pauvre bassiste en lui faisant supporter ses moindres caprices et son caractère volage. Flirter avec un autre dans l'espoir de ramener celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne se serait jamais crue capable de ça, et ça la mettait franchement mal à l'aise. Mais à cet instant, elle éprouvait comme un pincement au cœur de se faire plaquer de la sorte. Elle aimait Hiro, même si ce n'était pas autant que Eiri. Elle ne voulait pas perdre non plus celui qui avait été son confident depuis que l'écrivain avait rompu leurs fiançailles.

**- « Tu ne peux pas me quitter de cette manière, Hiroshi ! **s'exclama-t-elle. **Si tu m'avais dit plus tôt ce que tu avais sur le cœur, j'aurais pu corriger mes erreurs, et me rapprocher de toi ! Je sais que j'ai fait une fixation sur Eiri-san après que lui et moi, nous ayons rompu. Mais si je me suis tournée vers toi, ce n'est pas seulement pour que tu le remplaces, c'est parce que j'ai éprouvé de l'attirance pour toi ! »**

**- « Ça suffit, Ayaka ! Tu aurais dû comprendre ça depuis bien longtemps, et surtout sans que j'ai à te le dire ! T u aurais dû comprendre que Eiri en aimait un autre que toi ! Maintenant, il est trop tard. Je ne veux pas continuer cette relation platonique avec toi. Tout ce temps, j'ai été le seul à t'aimer de tout mon cœur, alors que ton cœur à toi était tourné vers un autre ! C'est peut-être à lui que tu pensais quand je t'embrassais ? C'est lui que tu imaginais posant ses lèvres sur les tiennes ? M'as-tu seulement jamais désiré comme je t'ai désiré ? »**

**- « Hiro ! Je… je ne suis pas comme ça quand même ! Je… Depuis que je suis toute petite, je me suis toujours destinée à Eiri-san, alors, je ne suis jamais sortie avec des garçons avant, et je ne sais pas trop comment on fait… dans une relation… Je… je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de… rapport… ou de désir… Comprends-moi, Hiroshi ! Je… j'ignore ce qu'est… le désir… des corps… »**

En disant ces mots, la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus écarlate. On voyait bien là la demoiselle de bonne famille élevée dans le plus strict respect des traditions, et donc encore pure et innocente sur certaines choses. Son mariage déjà arrangé depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle ne s'était par conséquent, jamais intéressée à l'autre sexe, pensant cette union bien arrêtée. Seulement, son époux en puissance avait rompu les fiançailles, et l'avenir tout tracé d'Ayaka s'en était alors trouvé bouleversé. Depuis lors, la jeune fille était un peu perdue, et c'était auprès Hiroshi qu'elle avait trouvée du soutien et du réconfort. Alors, même si elle n'avait pas été une très bonne petite amie, il ne pouvait pas la laisser de cette manière sans préavis. S'il s'était confié à elle plus tôt, s'il lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne se comportait comme une petite amie devrait le faire, si elle avait osée faire un pas vers lui au lieu de se contenter d'attendre comme elle le faisait avec Eiri. Soudain, poussée par une impulsion soudaine qu'elle ne se serait jamais permise si elle n'avait été au pied du mur, elle se jeta sur le bassiste et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

**- « Huuum ! Bon sang, Ayaka ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » **s'exclama le bassiste, surpris, en repoussant aussitôt la jeune femme.

**- « Par Bouddha ! Hiro ! Tu ne comprends pas que je t'aime ??? » **s'écria la jeune femme brune d'une voix désespérée.

Un silence se fit soudain quand Hiro perçut la présence d'une autre personne à quelques mètres derrière eux : Tomokazu. Manifestement, il avait assisté à une partie de la scène, comme en témoignait son visage bouleversé. Sans attendre que Hiro lui parle, le comédien fit brusquement demi-tour, et disparut par l'escalier qui conduisit à la sortie du bâtiment.

**- « MATTE ! TOMOKAZU !!! » **cria le guitariste en partant aussitôt à la poursuite du brun, laissant la pauvre Ayaka sur le perron de l'appartement de son frère.

**- « Hi… Hiroshi ?** balbutia la demoiselle, perplexe. **Hiroshiiiii ! Revieeeeeeeeeens !!! »**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce fut en vain que le bassiste se précipita à la suite du jeune homme brun. Celui-ci était venu en voiture, et quand Hiro arriva dans la rue, une Chevrolet couleur d'ébène démarrait en trombe, emportant au loin le beau Tomokazu. Le guitariste s'était alors rendu à l'appartement du brun, espérant tombé sur lui là-bas. Mais en arrivant, ce n'est pas le doubleur qui lui ouvrit, mais une charmante jeune femme aux cheveux auburn.

**- « Ah… heu… **balbutia le bassiste en essayant de se remémorer le nom de la demoiselle. **Ki… Kino… Kineko-san ! Konban wa. Tomok… heu… Seki-san est-il ici ? »**

**- « Oui, il est ici, **répondit froidement la manager. **Et il ne veut voir personne. Alors veuillez partir, s'il vous plaît, Nakano-kun. »**

**- « Attendez !** s'écria Hiro en empêchant la jeune femme de refermer la porte. **Je dois vraiment parler à Tomokazu. »**

**- « Mais lui ne désire pas vous parler, alors partez. »**

**- « Il s'agit d'un malentendu ! La fille qui était avec moi tout à l'heure n'était pas ma… »**

**- « Bien sûr ! Vous les hommes, vous dites tous ça : **_**"ce n'est pas ma faute"**_**. Ce n'est jamais votre faute, évidemment ! Pauvres petits chéris ! Ne donnez plus de faux espoirs à Moka-chan. Il a assez souffert comme ça avec Shindô et son écrivain. Sur ce, sayonara ! Et ne revenez plus jamais ici. »**

**- « Demo… »**

**BLAM !!!! **

Hiro ne put en dire plus que la manager lui claquait la porte au nez. Il sonna plusieurs fois, et frappa encore et encore pour qu'on lui ouvre à nouveau, mais la menace de Mitsuko d'appeler la police le fit céder, et il se décida à regrets de partir. En partant, il leva la tête vers l'appartement du doubleur. C'est là qu'il l'aperçut debout devant la fenêtre, tournant le dos à la rue. Il allait l'appeler mais à ce moment-là, une autre silhouette se découpa dans l'encadrement de la fenêtre : Mitsuko. Hiro vit alors la jeune femme s'approcher du comédien, et ce dernier se jeter dans ses bras. Alors comme ça, Tomo avait trouvé une autre personne pour le consoler ? Il était vrai que Tomokazu semblait très proche de sa manager. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il en fût amoureux. Hiro ne savait plus quoi penser…

Comme Shuichi était rentré chez Yuki, le guitariste prit le chemin de son appartement plutôt que de retourner chez son frère, préférant rester seul un moment. Ayaka ne se montra pas, au grand soulagement du musicien, et c'est par son frère qu'il apprit quelques heures plus tard qu'elle était repartie à Kyoto en larmes, quand elle avait compris que son petit ami avait viré de bord à l'instar de son ex-fiancé. Hiroshi éprouvait à présent un sentiment de vacuité extrême. Il venait de quitter sa petite amie pour un mec, mais ce dernier refusait de lui parler après l'avoir vu en plein baiser avec ladite ex. Il espérait vraiment que tout s'arrangerait dans les jours à venir. Déjà qu'il venait de perdre Shuichi puis Ayaka, il ne voulait pas perdre celui pour qui il venait de se découvrir un amour profond. Sa plus grande angoisse à présent était que Tomokazu n'éprouve pas pour lui les mêmes sentiments que les siens. Mais cela il ne pourrait le savoir que s'il arrivait à communiquer le comédien. Et Bouddha seul savait quand et comment il allait pouvoir franchir le chien de garde du comédien appelé Kineko Mitsuko…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Une semaine plus tard…**

**- « Hiro ? »**

**- « … »**

**- « Hé, Hiro-chan. Tu m'écoutes ? »**

**- « … »**

**- « HIRO ! »**

**- « Hein ? Quoi ? Oui ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Shu ? »** répondit enfin le bassiste.

**- « Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui déprime et qui travaille mal,** se moqua Shuichi. **Dis Suguru, on peut faire une pause ? Je crois que Hiro a besoin de parler, » **fit-il à l'adresse du pianiste derrière lui.

**- « Pfff… **soupira le claviériste. **De toutes façons, je crois que j'ai pas trop le choix… Et puis, moi aussi, y me faut une pause… J'en ai marre de ce groupe de bras cassés. C'est à croire que je suis le seul à pouvoir travailler sérieusement… »**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux amis de toujours discutaient à l'écart en sirotant des sodas. Ce n'est qu'après moult supplications que le chanteur arriva à arracher la raison de la noire mélancolie du bassiste. La nouvelle que Shuichi apprit alors le surprit au plus haut point.

**- « Naniii ??? T'es tombé amoureux de Tomo-chan ??? »**

**- « Haï… Mais quand je m'en suis aperçu, Ayaka-chan est arrivé et a tout foutu en l'air… Depuis, Tomo refuse de me voir, et sa manager fait barrage. Je voulais rompre avec Ayaka depuis quelques temps déjà, mais je crois que j'aurais dû le faire beaucoup plus tôt…Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Shu-chan… Et Puis, tout ça arrive peu après ce que j'ai fait avec toi… Je… Je m'en veux, Shuichi… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, je me dégoûte d'être comme ça, d'avoir fait ça… »**

**- « Je te comprends, Hiro… Moi aussi, je m'en suis vraiment voulu, et je suis vraiment trouvé trop horrible d'avoir fait souffrir tout le monde et d'avoir causé tant de soucis. Mais tout ça, c'est du passé maintenant. J'ai douté des sentiments de Yuki pour moi, mais je sais qu'il m'aime aujourd'hui. Il a toujours le même caractère de cochon, mais s'il n'était pas comme, ça ne serait pas le Yuki que j'aime, non ? On ne doit plus penser à ce qui s'est passé, Hiro… C'est moi qui dois me sentir le plus coupable, car c'est à cause de moi que tout est arrivé. Tomo restera un de mes meilleurs amis, et toi tu seras toujours mon super meilleur pote. Alors crois-moi, Hiro, il faut mettre tout ça de coté et aller de l'avant. L'avenir est devant nous, et peut-être que ton avenir à toi, c'est Tomokazu… »**

**- « Demo, Shu-chan… Je ne veux pas faire souffrir Tomokazu… J'ai peur de lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais pourtant… Je me sens mal sans lui… Je voudrais tellement le revoir… Shuichi, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » **se désespérait le guitariste en écrasant sa canette de soda encore pleine.

**- « Ben, je sais pas si j'ai raison ou pas, mais je pense que t'es vraiment raide amoureux là, » **lui dit Shuichi en aidant son ami à nettoyer le soda qu'il avait renversé.

**- « … Je n'en suis vraiment pas sûr, Shuichi… »**

**- « Je sais, Hiro-chan, **lui répondit le chanteur avec un sourire amical. **C'était pareil pour moi quand je suis tombé amoureux de Yuki. »**

**- « Hein ? » **s'étonna le brun sans comprendre.

**- « Quand tu te croyais amoureux de moi, est-ce que tu éprouvais la même chose que maintenant ? »**

**- « Heuu… je… je ne sais pas trop… C'est confus dans ma tête… »**

**- « Pour moi aussi, c'était confus aussi, tu sais. Au début, je pensais qu'il était impossible que je sois amoureux d'un mec. Je ne comprenais pas mes sentiments envers Yuki. Mais petit à petit, j'ai fini par comprendre… »**

**- « Quoi ? Qu'as-tu compris ? »**

**- « Que j'aimais Yuki,** répondit simplement le chanteur.** C'était l'évidence même pour moi. Je ne doutais plus. Et j'en éprouvais du bonheur. »**

**- « Ce… c'est tout ? » **souffla le bassiste, déconcerté par cette réponse.

**- « Quand j'étais avec Tomo, ou bien avec toi, et que je disais que je vous aimais, je le pensais vraiment, mais je savais au fond de moi que je ne pouvais pas vous aimer comme j'aimais Yuki. Je vous ai menti, et je me suis menti à moi-même. Et ça me faisait terriblement culpabiliser… »**

**- « … »**

**- « Hiro,** fit Shuichi d'un ton sérieux. **Comment te sens-tu quand tu penses à Tomo ? »**

**- « Je… Je me sens bien… Je suis… heureux. Presque euphorique même. Je me mets à sourire bêtement sans savoir pourquoi, et mes joues sont en feu. Mon cœur bat à 100 à l'heure et je me sens super léger. Je ne pense plus qu'à lui à longueur de temps. Il hante toutes mes pensées à chaque instant. Je… »**

Hiro se tut brusquement, se rendant compte du sourire amusé de Shuichi, et il baissa la tête en rougissant.

**- « Go… gomen… »** s'excusa-t-il aussitôt.

**- « C'est pas grave, Hiro, je sais ce que c'est, **le rassura le chanteur avec un autre sourire. **Mais maintenant, dis-moi : avec moi, tu éprouvais la même chose ? »**

**- « ... Hé bien…** hésita le bassiste avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se lancer. **En fait, non… Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ça avec toi… C'était… Comment dire ? C'était très différent. Je t'aimais beaucoup, je t'adorais même, mais je ne cessais de me dire que je faisais une grosse bêtise… Que je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça… »**

**- « Alors, est-ce que tu comprends maintenant, Hiroshi? Malgré toute l'attirance et l'estime que j'avais pour Tomo, je savais que je ne l'aimais pas autant que je voulais m'en persuader. Il n'y a que Yuki dont la seule pensée me rend euphorique, il n'y a que Yuki pour faire battre mon cœur si fort qu'on dirait qu'il va me sortir de la poitrine. Tomo a fait résonner mon cœur, mais c'était la tristesse de ma dispute avec Yuki qu'il a touché. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Son amour m'a ému, mais mon amour à moi appartenait déjà à un autre. »**

**- « … »**

**- « J'ai l'impression finalement que mon comportement puéril des derniers jours aura eu au moins un effet positif : je pense que ça vous a permis de vous trouver, Tomokazu et toi… »**

**- « Tu… tu crois, Shu-chan ? » **

**- « Haï, Hiro-chan, j'en suis même persuadé. Maintenant, il suffit juste que vous admettiez vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Alors, je crois que tu devrais tenter une nouvelle fois d'aller le voir, Hiro-chan. »**

**- « Je… Oui, tu as raison, Shu. Je vais y retourner, et je vais le persuader de m'ouvrir. Il faut au moins qu'il entende ce que j'ai à dire. Quitte à me prendre un râteau. Je vais aller conquérir son cœur, tu vas voir, Shu-chan ! »**

**- « Ouais ! Vas-y, Hiro-chan ! Gambatte kudasaï ! »**

Et le guitariste fila aussitôt, direction l'appartement de l'acteur Seki Tomokazu. Quand il arriva, il fut surpris qu'on lui ouvrit la porte, alors que les jours précédents, celle-ci restait désespérément close. Cependant, ce n'était pas vraiment la personne qu'il s'attendait à voir qui se présenta devant lui.

**- « … Ko… Konnichi wa, Kineko-san… »** fit le bassiste d'une voix blanche, persuadé qu'il allait encore se faire éconduire.

**-**** « Ah, Nakano-kun. Konnichi wa. ****Entrez donc, je vous prie, » **l'invita la jeune femme au grand étonnement du musicien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hiroshi était assis sur le canapé du salon, une tasse de thé dans les mains. Mais toujours pas de Tomo. L'appartement était dans un désordre relatif de cartons épars et de caisses bien ficelées, comme si l'on préparait un voyage ou pire, un déménagement. Mitsuko avait l'air très affairée, et vaquait à ses occupations sans plus se soucier de son invité. Ce fut un toussotement gêné de ce dernier qui rappela sa présence à la belle manager.

**-**** « … Sumimasen, Kineko-san, demo… Où est Seki-san ? J'aimerais lui parler. ****»**

**- « Moka-chan ? Mais il est parti voyons, »** répondit la brune comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence même.

Hiro eut un blanc en entendant ces mots.

**- « Pa… parti ? Mais… parti où ? » **osa-t-il demander après avoir avalé sa salive.

**- « Voyons, Nakano. Ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant. C'est dans tous les magazines people de ces derniers jours. Moka-chan est parti faire carrière en Europe. Il ne risque pas de revenir ici avant un bon moment. Et peut-être même jamais...»**

Cette fois-ci, Hiro devint carrément cadavérique. Parti en Europe ! Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi ??? Le monde semblait brusquement s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Sans se soucier des sollicitations de la jeune femme brune qui s'inquiétait de le voir soudain si pâle, le guitariste se leva et, comme un zombie, rejoignit la sortie, quittant l'appartement sans un mot. Par la fenêtre, Mitsuko le regarda s'éloigner lentement telle une épave à la dérive. À ses lèvres, un petit sourire satisfait se dessina bientôt, en signe de victoire.

**- « Il réagit beaucoup mieux que ce que j'espérais, **dit-elle à son interlocuteur derrière elle. **J'avais bien vu que Moka-chan et ce charmant Nakano-kun avaient le béguin l'un pour l'autre, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments aussi profonds. Tomokazu était tellement désespéré quand il a vu Hiro avec cette demoiselle, et le pauvre Hiro n'a eu de cesse de venir ici dans l'espoir de le voir depuis une semaine. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ces deux-là ne se sont aperçus de leurs sentiments qu'au moment de perdre l'autre. Ah là là… Ils sont désespérants tous les deux ! Mais tellement mignons. »**

**- « Que veux-tu, **_**"pussycat",**_** c'est l'amour… »** lui répondit mystérieusement l'Américain aux longs cheveux d'or derrière elle, et répondant au doux nom de Crawd Winchester, alias K…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

À SUIVRE … 

**AU PROCHAIN EPISODE :** Retrouvailles

**Commentaires de fin :** Je me rends compte à présent que les derniers chapitres de cette fic sont bien meilleurs que les premiers. Sans doute parce que sur les premiers, je me suis contentée de suivre les textes écrits à deux mains avec ma co-autrice. Mais sur la fin, je me suis bien réapproprié l'histoire (d'autant plus que je l'ai finie plus ou moins seule, puisque nous n'étions plus en accord sur l'histoire à écrire en conclusion de cette fic), et j'ai fait pas mal de réécriture. Ainsi, un personnage abandonné (Kineko Mitsuko, la manager de Tomo) est revenu des oubliettes où on l'avait laissé tomber, et Ayaka a même fait une apparition, ce qui n'était pas dans le texte original. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez du personnage de Tomokazu, ni de sa présente relation avec Hiroshi. Personnellement, Tomo-chan est ma création, et je n'en suis pas peu fière. Je l'aime mon Tomo, et il va bientôt revenir dans une autre de mes fics. Alors si vous aimez ce personnage, suivez bien mon travail (pas de panique, il n'y aura pas de Tomo X Shuichi, ou seulement dans l'imagination de Yuki)

**Lexique :**

_Baka_ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_Chan/kun/san _Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Demo _ mais

_Gambatte kudasaï :_ courage ! Tu vas y arriver !

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï_ oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_Hajimemashite :_ enchanté

_Konnichi wa _ Bonjour (à partir de 11H du matin jusqu'à 18H)

_Konban wa _Bonsoir (à partir de 18H )

_Matte_ attends

_Nani :_ quoi ?

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu_ s'il te plaît

_Sayonara _ au revoir (au sens de adieu)

_**Seme :**_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » attaquer_

_Sumimasen :_ pardon, excusez-moi (quand on veut attirer l'attention)

_**Uke :**_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_**Yaoi :**_ genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

- Le yaoi décrit une relation comportant des scènes sexuelles parfois trèèès explicites. Le « shonen-aï » en est une forme dérivé, mais ne comporte pas de scènes de sexe, juste un petit bisou par-ci par-là, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.


	7. Retrouvailles

**Peines de cœur :**

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouvailles**

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** Yaoi, lemon

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Hiro X Tomo

**Persos :**

- Seki Tomokazu

- Nakano Hiroshi

- Yuki Eiri

- Shindô Shûichi

- Kineko Mitsuko

- K-san

-Sakano-san

- Fujisaki Suguru

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Murakami Maki-sama, sauf Seki Tomokazu qui est de moi (mais son nom est celui du doubleur de Shuichi dans l'anime)

**Commentaires :** Bon, étant donné que je n'ai plus de bêta-lectrice, je me débrouille donc seule pour la correction, et si vous trouviez des erreurs, des fautes de frappe ou des incohérences dans l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je m'excuse d'avance auprès de mes lectrices (et lecteurs), pour la médiocre qualité de cette fic, et le temps que j'ai mis à poster la fin. En ce moment, j'ai tellement d'inspiration que je travaille sur plusieurs projets à la fois, au du coup au lieu d'avancer, je stagne un peu. Je devrais vraiment finir mes fics en cours moi… Enfin bref, j'espère que la conclusion de cette fic vous plaira, et si non, ben c'est tant pis. Je l'ai écrite comme cela, et puis voilà.

Et puis aussi, je souhaite une bonne année, une bonne santé et plein de manga yaoi à toutes mes lectriiiiiices !!!! Et ma bonne résolution 2008, poster plus souvent mes fics !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après avoir découvert son amour pour Tomokazu, Hiro rompt avec Ayaka se prend un méga rateau avec le comédien qui s'enfuit en Europe...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**3 mois plus tard, Paris, Europe.**

Cela faisait maintenant un certain temps que Tomokazu avait quitté le Japon pour les fastes de l'Europe, et plus particulièrement la France, ses spécialités culinaires, ses sites touristiques, ses vins… Sa manager lui avait fait acheté un petit mas provençal près de Marseille, où il pouvait se détendre à loisir. Cependant, il en avait encore fort peu profité, ayant un emploi du temps surchargé, et surtout un moral au plus bas. Tout lui semblait fade et insipide, et malgré les recommandations de Kineko Mitsuko, il grignotait à peine ses repas, et avait déjà perdu 4 kilos. Pourtant la cuisine française était excellente et très riche en calories inutiles. Mitsuko comprenait très bien ce qui arrivait à son poulain : celui-ci se languissait d'amour. Cependant, elle ne s'inquiétait pas trop pour lui, en raison du plan ingénieux qu'elle avait élaboré avec K pour lui redonnait sa joie de vivre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dans le même temps, au Japon…**

De son côté, Hiroshi avait vécu cette période tout aussi difficilement que le doubleur, d'autant plus qu'il avait été celui qui avait été plaqué sans aucune chance de s'expliquer. Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait Shuichi avec lui, qui l'avait soutenu et encouragé. Fujisaki n'avait pas été de reste et s'était lui aussi montré un ami précieux. Quant à K, il lui avait remonté le moral d'une façon très énergique, c'est-à-dire à coups de magnum et de fusil-mitrailleur, tout en complotant derrière son dos. Tout le monde était au courant du projet de retrouvailles du bassiste avec l'élu de son cœur élaboré pas l'Américain, tous sauf Shuichi qui aurait trop facilement vendu la mèche à son ami d'enfance, et bien entendu sauf Hiroshi.

Tout ce que les deux copains de toujours savaient, c'est qu'il était prévu que le groupe Bad Luck fasse une grande tournée de quatre mois en Europe. Les préparatifs avaient déjà commencé depuis plusieurs semaines, et le départ était prévu dans une dizaine de jours. Hiro essayait autant qu'il pouvait de se réjouir de ce voyage se languissant encore de son amour perdu, tout comme Shuichi qui avait du mal à envisager les quatre prochains mois sans son Yuki adoré. Fujisaki, lui, était très enthousiaste et ne semblait pas se soucier de l'état plus ou moins dépressif de ces deux camarades, s'étant habitué depuis longtemps à leurs sautes d'humeur. Ni Shuichi ni Hiro n'imaginaient à cet instant ce que leur réservait l'avenir…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Quelques semaines plus tard, Paris…**

La tournée avait commencé depuis quelques temps déjà. Les Bad Luck avaient déjà effectué une série de concerts à Dublin en Écosse, à Londres en Angleterre, à Berlin en Allemagne. À présent, ils parcouraient les routes de France et de Navarre, se produisant d'abord en province, dans les plus grandes villes du pays, Lille, Bordeaux, Marseille, Clermont-Ferrand, Marseille, Lyon… _Shizu :__ Oui, ils passent à Bordeaux, et aussi à Clermont!!! KYAAAA !!! Et oui, même perdu en Auvergne, nous avons un zénith. On est chanceux quand même en France avec tous ces concerts)_. Et maintenant, ils venaient de rejoindre la capitale, Lisbonne !!!... heu… non… Paris ! _Shizu :__ Shu, me souffle pas des débilités !!!). _

Après avoir atterri à l'aéroport, en début d'après-midi, puis s'être rafraîchi à l'hôtel, le groupe avait donné une conférence de presse. Le lendemain matin, un samedi, ils avaient participé à l'émission Hit Machine sur M6, provocant presque une émeute parmi le public féminin. L'après-midi, ils avaient profité de leurs quelques heures de liberté avant leur concert pour visiter la capitale. Notre Dame de Paris les impressionna tout particulièrement, pauvres petits japonais n'ayant jamais connu l'architecture gothique avant leur venue en Europe. Depuis leur arrivé dans le Vieux Monde, Hiroshi ne cessait de penser que son Tomokazu était là quelque part dans l'immensité de cette région du monde. Cependant, il ignorait où il pouvait se trouver, et n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Il aurait pu demander à K d'effectuer des recherches, mais il ne voulait pas que l'on se mêle de ses histoires de cœur, et il était persuadé que le comédien ne voudrait jamais lui parler, alors Hiro préférait se taire et se concentrer sur la tournée.

Vers 18H, ils avaient donné leur première conférence de presse dans la capitale, puis avaient pris un léger repas dans un restaurant végétarien, avant de se rendre au Zénith pour leur concert. La soirée fut un succès total, toutes les petites fans de beaux mecs asiatiques se pâmant au moindre sourire de leurs idoles. Shûichi se donnait à fond, montant dans des notes d'un aigu dont on ne l'aurait jamais cru capables avec une perfection presque divine. Le concert se termina finalement beaucoup plus tard que prévu, les Bad Luck se faisant sans cesse rappeler. Ce fut vers une heure du matin que tout pris fin, les artistes comme le public repartant vers leurs pénates le cœur bondissant d'enthousiasme et d'excitation.

C'est donc passablement agité que le groupe retourna à son hôtel. Même Hiroshi avait quelque peu oublié ses problèmes de cœur, et Shûichi, lui, se réjouissait du succès de leur performance. Ils eurent donc beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, et surtout à se lever le dimanche matin. Heureusement pour eux que leur séance photo n'était prévu qu'en début d'après-midi. Après le déjeuner, les Bad Luck partirent donc en virée dans les rues de Paris, s'arrêtant sur les meilleurs sites pour se faire tirer le portrait _Shizu :__ non, pas "se faire refaire le portrait", ni se faire tirer dessus)_. Le beau temps aidant en cet été rayonnant, la séance dura toute l'après-midi, et ne se termina que vers 19h. Le souper fut pris sur la Seine en bateau-mouche, donnant lieu à quelques photos supplémentaires. Hiro et Shuichi ne s'étaient guère étonné de l'absence de K lors de cette visite touristique, Sakano leur ayant expliqué qu'il avait des _"détails"_ à régler. Quels genres de détails, ils l'ignoraient, mais ils avaient tout de suite pensé que c'était en rapport avec la tournée et les conférences de presse qu'ils devaient encore donner, donc ils n'avaient pas demandé de précision.

Le retour à l'hôtel se fit largement après 21h, mais tout le monde était ravi de ce séjour dans la plus belle ville du monde. Cependant, Hiro et Shûichi ne s'attendaient pas à avoir la surprise de leur vie en arrivant à leur domicile provisoire. En effet, en descendant de la voiture, le chanteur eut l'immense joie de tomber nez à nez avec…

**- « Yuki !!! »**s'écria le garçon aux cheveux roses en lui sautant au cou, attirant aussitôt sur eux tous les flashs des photographes.

**- « Raaah ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, baka ?** pesta le blond, en se libérant des bras de son amant. **T'as vraiment envie que toute la France sachent qu'on est ensemble ? »**

** - « Oh, ça, toute l'Europe le sait déjà, Yuki-san… »**fit timidement Sakano-san derrière eux.

** - « Hein ? Et comment ils ont pu… ? »**

** - « Ben, c'est grâce à notre manga, Yuki, »** répondit Shuichi.

** - « Hé ? »**

** - « Ben oui ! Une très grande mangaka s'est proposé de mettre mon histoire, enfin notre histoire en manga, et Seguchi-san a immédiatement accepté. Il m'a assuré que ça allait booster les ventes de mes albums, et même de tes romans. »**

**- « Et c'est qui cette sale pouffe ? » **cracha le blond, franchement agacé de cette nouvelle initiative de son beau-frère.

** - « Murakami Maki-sama ! Et son manga s'appelle Gravitation ! Elle s'est inspirée d'une de mes chansons pour le titre, tu te rends compte ? » **fit le chanteur, tout content.

**- « Masaka… »**souffla le romancier, désespéré d'être encore une fois la cible de tous les médias.

C'était justement là le plan manigancé par K pour assurer des retrouvailles tranquilles entre un certain bassiste et son doubleur d'amoureux : organiser une rencontre entre Yuki et Shûichi, sans en informer ces derniers pour qu'ils réagissent exactement tel qu'ils l'avaient fait, et attirent ainsi l'attention des médias, tandis que l'Américain entraînait Nakano à l'écart. Et c'était ce que K était en train de faire, au grand étonnement dudit bassiste.

**- « K-san ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Où m'emmenez-vous ? »** demanda Hiroshi, intrigué.

**- « Je te conduis vers ton Destin, Nakano-kun… » **fit énigmatiquement le manager blond en l'entraînant vers l'entrée de service.

** - « Hein ? »**

** - « Regarde… »** lui fit l'Américain en lui indiquant quelque chose du doigt, quand il furent arrivé dans le hall.

Et là, Hiro l'aperçut…

**- « To… Tomokazu ? »** souffla le brun, le visage décomposé.

** - « No no no, Nakano, **le réprimanda l'Américain. **Il ne faut pas faire cette tête d'enterrement quand on retrouve son "little darling", voyons ! »**

** - « Mais… comment… que fait-il ici ? C'est…»**

** - « Ne te préoccupe pas des détails, Nakano-kun, **le coupa K. **La manager de Mister Seki et moi-même avons tout fait pour organiser vos joyeuses retrouvailles de façon discrète, alors cours et rattrape-le avant qu'il ne te file encore entre les doigts. Et cette fois-ci, tu lui dis pour de bon tout ce que tu as à lui dire, c'est compris ? »**

**- « Haï !** acquiesça le guitariste, un sourire rayonnant venant illuminer son visage. **Arigato, K-san ! »**

Et le musicien partit en courant dans la direction qu'avait prise l'élu de son cœur.

** - « Aaaah, ces amoureux… Ils sont désespérants, n'est-ce pas,**_**"Pussycat"**_** ? »**fit K à la jeune femme brune qui venait de le rejoindre.

** - « Tellement désespérants que ça me donne envie de leur coller des baffes,** répondit-elle en soupirant. **J'espère que cette fois-ci, tout ira bien. »**

** - « Don't worry, honey ! On va maintenant passer à la phase B du plan**_**« Joyeuses Retrouvailles »**_** ! Hohohohoho !!! »**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Hiro avait foncé tête baissée, sans se soucier des problèmes que cela pourrait causer, ou de ceux qu'il pourrait avoir. Forçant le passage à travers la horde de journalistes et les gardes du corps qui entouraient le comédien, le guitariste s'était jeté sur lui et avant que personne ne puisse réagir, l'avait entraîné dans l'ascenseur ouvert, et appuyé sur un bouton au hasard. La porte s'était refermée sur les deux artistes japonais, dont l'un avait plaqué l'autre au fond de l'ascenseur et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Le comédien, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, ne réagit pas sur le coup. La poigne ferme du bassiste le retenait de tout mouvement, et il se laissa aller un instant au baiser fougueux de son kidnappeur improvisé. Ce fut quand il sentit la main du musicien lâcher son bras pour descendre vers son entrejambe, qu'il se révolta et repoussa violemment Hiro qui alla s'affaler au sol. Du sang coulait légèrement de la lèvre du guitariste, là où Tomo l'avait mordu avant de l'envoyer valser. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent quelques instants ainsi, silencieux, l'un debout dans un coin de l'ascenseur, l'autre allongé sur le sol, se redressant sur un coude pour essuyer le sang qui coulait le long de son menton. L'ascenseur montait toujours, et Tomo n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes, quand soudain, un rire amer brisa le silence.

**- « Tu m'en veux donc tellement pour un baiser volé ? » **fit tristement Nakano en s'asseyant, la tête basse.

** - « Tu as du culot, Nakano ! **explosa l'acteur. **Tu me suis jusqu'en Europe, tu m'enlèves en plein milieu d'un hôtel, tu me roules une pelle et je devrais me laisser faire sans rien dire ? »**

**- « Je parlais d'un autre baiser, Seki-san… Celui que vous avez surpris au Japon et qui m'a valu ma disgrâce à vos yeux… »**

Devant l'attitude vindicative du comédien, Hiro était repassé au vouvoiement. Tomokazu n'avait décidément rien compris. Mais cette fois-ci, le guitariste ne le laisserait pas s'enfuir avant qu'il se soit expliqué et qu'il lui ait avoué son amour. Au moment où le doubleur voulut appuyer sur un bouton pour arrêter l'ascenseur, le musicien se releva et l'en empêcha en le plaquant à nouveau sur la paroi du fond.

**- « Lâche-moi, Nakano ! »**

** - « Pas question ! Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus, sinon tu vas encore fuir je ne sais où. »**

** - « Mais pourquoi me poursuis-tu ainsi ? Ta copine ne te satisfait pas au lit et tu espères que ce sera mieux avec moi ? Tu es mignon, tu pourrais t'envoyer qui tu veux alors pourquoi moi ? Tu aimes piquer les petits copains et copines des autres ? C'est plus excitant pour toi, c'est ça ? »**

**BLAF !**

**- « URUSAI !!!**s'écria Hiro après avoir giflé le comédien. **Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien, baka ! Tu es la seule personne pour laquelle je serais capable d'aller au bout du monde pourvu que tu ne me repousses pas ! Tu es le seul que j'aime et que j'aie jamais aimé ! »**

** - « Alors comment explique-tu ce que tu as fait avec cette Ayaka et Shuichi ? »**

** - « Ce sont eux qui m'ont fait des avances ! Je n'ai jamais été qu'un substitut de Yuki pour eux ! Si à l'époque, je suis tombé sous le charme d'Ayaka, c'était juste pour essayer d'oublier Shuichi, parce que je confondais mon affection pour lui avec de l'amour. Elle a été un temps ma bouée de sauvetage, mais elle était trop obnubilé par Yuki pour me voir. Elle me parlait sans cesse de lui, me comparait à lui à longueur de temps, j'en avais vraiment assez ! Et alors, il y a eu cet accident, et Shuichi qui était aussi désemparé et perdu que je l'étais. Notre nuit ensemble n'a été qu'une vaine tentative d'oublier nos soucis, mais elle n'a fait qu'en ajouter d'autres. »**

**- « Nakano… »**

** - « Et toi alors ? Quand tu m'as embrassé, c'était parce que tu me voyais aussi comme un substitut ? Je suis le remplaçant de Shuichi, c'est ça ? Finalement, je crois que tu as raison… Je dois aimer ça, piquer le copain des autres et devenir le substitut de celui qu'ils aiment… »**

** - « Hiro, ne dis pas n'importe quoi… »**

** - « C'est la vérité pourtant ! Ayaka, Shuichi, toi… Comment j'ai pu être assez bête pour croire que ce serait différent avec toi ? Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour tomber amoureux de toi au point de ne plus pouvoir penser à autre chose et de me languir de ton retour à chaque minute? »**

À bout de souffle, et des larmes dans la voix, Hiroshi se tut en s'écartant du beau brun. L'euphorie qu'il avait ressentie tout à l'heure quand il avait aperçu Tomo dans le hall était retombée après la froideur avec laquelle le comédien l'avait reçu. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'avait plus dans sa tête et dans son cœur qu'une douleur déchirante qui lacérait les derniers lambeaux d'espoir qui lui restaient encore.

**- « Comme tu es cruel, Tomo… **murmura-t-il alors que la cabine ralentissait lentement à l'approche d'un étage**. Tu ne m'as même pas laissé t'expliquer que j'étais en train de rompre avec Ayaka quand tu nous as surpris, et que cette pauvre folle m'a embrassée parce qu'elle ne voulait pas abandonner le gentil benêt qui lui permettrait de reconquérir son Eiri… J'en ai assez de n'être qu'un faire-valoir…»**

Un « ding » joyeux contrastant avec l'ambiance lourde retentit soudain, et l'ascenseur s'immobilisa enfin au 5e étage. Décidément, ces ascenseurs français se traînaient vraiment pour monter à peine quelques étages. Cette pensée traversa un instant les deux jeunes hommes, du moins jusqu'à ce que les portes s'ouvrent. Hiro leva un visage ravagé de larmes vers Tomo puis s'engagea par la porte. Cependant le comédien le retint soudain par le bras et le ramena à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur qui referma lourdement ses portes de métal. Le brun appuya sur un autre bouton, et la cabine reprit sa lente ascension. Mais cette fois-ci, la situation à l'intérieur s'était quelque peu inversée.

En effet, c'était le guitariste qui se retrouvait adossé au fond de l'ascenseur, les mains retenues au-dessus de la tête tandis que des doigts avides s'occupaient de la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. La langue de l'acteur enfoncée au fond de la gorge, il ne pouvait ni se débattre ni protester. Les seuls sons qu'il pouvait produire étaient de petits gémissements plaintifs, tout en essayant sans conviction d'échapper à l'agréable torture à laquelle le soumettait son bourreau… des cœurs évidemment… Au bout de quelques intenses minutes, Tomo libéra les lèvres du musicien. Celui-ci ouvrit alors ses yeux pour les plonger dans les émeraudes du doubleur.

**- « Tu n'es pas le remplaçant de Shuichi pour moi… Tu es celui dont je suis tombé amoureux… »** fit le guitariste à mi-voix.

** - « Hiro… Je… »**

Le brun hésita un instant, craignant de ne se tourner vers le musicien seulement par dépit. Mais quelques secondes de réflexion, abîmé dans les yeux de l'autre, lui firent comprendre que ce qu'il éprouvait pour ce jeune homme aux longs cheveux était plus fort encore que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Shuichi.

**- « Pour moi non plus, tu n'es pas un remplaçant, Hiro… Aï… Aï shiteru… »**

** - « Comment puis-je croire à tes paroles alors que tu n'as pas cessé de me fuir ? J'en ai assez de courir après des chimères ! Lâche-moi maintenant ! Je préfère partir avant que tu ne finisses de me briser ! » **cria Hiro en se débattant.

**- « Il n'est pas question que je te laisse partir, Nakano ! Tu es venu jusqu'ici pour qu'on s'explique, alors faisons-le une bonne fois pour toute ! »**

** - « Je n'en ai plus envie ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi c'est à moi de me justifier alors que c'est toi qui as fui comme un lâche ? J'aurais encore préféré que tu m'envoie ton poing dans la gueule en me disant mes quatre vérités plutôt que de t'éloigner de la sorte… »**

Hiro n'arrivait plus à retenir ses larmes, au grand désarroi du comédien. Lui-même était aussi perdu que semblait l'être le musicien, et il ne savait pas s'il devait le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter ou bien le laisser s'en aller comme il le demandait. Cependant, Tomo n'eut pas à réfléchir très longtemps, car soudain l'ascenseur stoppa net en plein milieu de sa course, et la lumière s'éteignit brusquement, avant qu'un éclairage de secours ne prenne le relais. Il ne dispensait qu'une faible lueur qui n'aurait pas permis de lire quoi que ce soit, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, et le doubleur le savait, car souvent en France, les ascenseurs sont vieux et exigus, sans aucune lumière de secours. Manifestement, il y avait soit un problème général d'électricité et le générateur de secours de l'hôtel allait bientôt se mettre en marche, soit l'ascenseur lui-même était en panne, et on allait les sortir de là d'ici quelques heures. Cela laissait au beau brun bavant aux yeux verts éclatants le temps de profiter de la situation dans cette ambiance feutrée.

**- « Hiro… »** commença l'acteur à mi-voix, en passant ses bras autour du musicien qui s'était agrippé à lui quand l'ascenseur s'était arrêté.

** - « C'est pas vrai ! On est en panne ? » **grommela le guitariste, trop agacé pour se rendre compte du geste du comédien.

** - « Ne t'occupe pas de ça, Hiro… **susurra doucement le brun. **Ils vont nous sortir de là dans peu de temps… En attendant, on va clarifier les choses. »**

** - « Tomo… »**

** - « Oui, c'est vrai que je me suis enfui lâchement, mais c'était parce que je croyais que je me tournais vers toi par dépit. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir comme je l'avais fait avec Shuichi. Alors j'ai voulu te préserver de mes sentiments volages et je suis parti… Et moi aussi, j'ai voulu me préserver de la douleur… J'aurais voulu rester auprès de toi, mais je pensais… Je ne savais plus quels étaient mes sentiments… J'ai voulu remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et dans mon cœur, et j'ai cru qu'en m'éloignant de toi, tout se résoudrait… Cependant, plus l'avion mettait de la distance entre le Japon et moi, plus je me sentais mal. Et c'est là que j'ai compris. En posant le pied sur le sol français, j'ai compris quels étaient mes sentiments pour toi. Un instant, j'ai pensé revenir aussitôt, mais j'étais persuadé que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir, alors je suis resté en essayant de me faire une raison. Mais tu es finalement venu à moi, et maintenant, je n'ai plus de doute : aï shiteru, Hiro-chan… »**

**- « Si tu t'aimes autant que je t'aime, alors prouve-le… » **murmura le bassiste sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux.

** - « Tu n'as donc pas confiance en moi, Hiro ? »**

** - « Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça, Tomokazu-chan… »**

** - « Et si on arrêtait plutôt de parler, Hiro-chan ? »**

** - « Huuum…**réfléchit un instant le musicien. **Ça me parait une bonne idée… » **murmura-t-il en offrant ses lèvres au comédien.

Tomo s'en empara aussitôt avec une avidité gourmande. Son genou vint se glisser subrepticement entre les cuisses du guitariste qui laissa une plainte douloureuse. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant l'entrejambe gonflé de Hiro à travers le tissu de son jeans.

**- « Tu n'as pas l'air très à l'aise ici, Hiro-chan…** susurra Tomo à l'oreille du jeune homme en affermissant sa pression.** Tu veux que je t'aide à te soulager un peu ? »**

** - « Hugnn… Non… Tomo… » **gémit Hiro quand la main du comédien entreprit d'ouvrir lentement la fermeture éclair de son pantalon.

** - « Non ? Pourquoi non, Hiro ? Je suis un mec moi aussi, et je sais combien ça peut être désagréable de rester dans cet état dans un pantalon trop étroit… »**

** - « Demo… **lâcha le bassiste, devenu écarlate, en baissant la tête. **Si l'ascenseur se remet en marche… et qu'on nous surprenne… »**

** - « Daijôbu… On est en France ici. Ils vont mettre des heures avant de remettre l'ascenseur en marche. On a tout le temps qu'il faut pour commencer les réjouissances… »**

**- « Demo… »**protesta encore le musicien, qui n'avait pas imaginé que les choses puissent s'encanailler de la sorte dans ce lieu exiguë.

** - « Je ne peux plus attendre, Hiro… » **souffla Tomokazu, soudain pressant, en se collant contre le bas-ventre du guitariste.

Hiro rougit encore plus en sentant la bosse brûlante sous le pantalon du brun. Il pouvait aussi percevoir les battements du cœur de Tomo, si vifs, si forts. Tout aussi saccadés que ceux de son propre cœur. La langue du doubleur lui titillait doucement l'oreille, s'attardant parfois sur son coup, sa nuque, ses lèvres. Si Hiro essayait encore sans grande conviction d'échapper au comédien, c'était que les mains baladeuses du brun le mettaient au supplice. L'une d'elle s'était glissé sous son T-shirt pour s'amuser avec ses tétons, tandis que l'autre libérait sa virilité de sa prison de tissu.

Complètement pris au dépourvu par une situation dont il avait perdu le contrôle, le musicien se retenait autant que possible de gémir, craignant d'attirer l'attention à l'extérieur de la cabine. Quand le doubleur s'agenouilla soudain à hauteur de son entrejambe avant de lui baisser brusquement son pantalon et son caleçon, le bassiste étouffa un cri de surprise avec ses deux mains. Une larme glissa doucement le long de sa joue à l'instant même où Tomokazu s'emparait de son membre à pleine bouche. Les coups de langue avides de l'acteur lui firent soudain plonger les doigts dans la chevelure d'ébène avec un gémissement plaintif.

**- « Iie… Tomo… ka…zu… **bredouilla le musicien d'une voix tremblante, le pantalon sur les chevilles.**Je vais… je vais… »**

** - « Attends-moi pour jouir, Hiro-chan, »** fit le brun en abandonnant sa sucette avant de se relever et d'obliger son compagnon à se retourner.

À moitié abruti par le plaisir et la frustration, Hiroshi se laissa guider, et bientôt il se retrouva face au miroir qui ornait toute la partie supérieure de la paroi du fond de l'ascenseur. Dans le reflet devant lui, le guitariste aperçut son visage couleur de pivoine, et rougit encore plus en voyant la main du comédien s'emparer de son intimité pour la masser légèrement. Il baissa alors la tête pour l'appuyer contre la glace, mais son tortionnaire l'obligea à la relever. Les yeux de Hiro croisèrent ceux du doubleur dans le reflet, et malgré la pénombre ambiante, le bassiste put apercevoir l'émoi de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne voyait désormais plus que ces deux émeraudes pures le fixer avec tendresse et amour.

Le jeune musicien se retourna juste assez pour pouvoir quémander un baiser qu'il obtint aussitôt. Leur échange se brisa quand le brun, n'y tenant plus, ouvrit son pantalon et pénétra violemment Hiro par derrière. Celui-ci poussa un cri de souffrance bien vite remplacé par des gloussements de plaisir. Emportés tous les deux dans leur élan passionnel, peu importait les préliminaires et la préparation de la pénétration. Hiro supporta courageusement la douleur, trop heureux de se retrouver entre les bras, et même mieux, entre les cuisses de son aimé.

Tomokazu avait perdu tout contrôle de sa raison et de son corps. Il savait qu'il faisait mal au guitariste, mais il ne pouvait stopper en si bon chemin. Quand les couinements douloureux de son amant firent place à des gémissements lascifs, il força le musicien à lever une jambe pour l'appuyer sur la rambarde du fond de l'ascenseur, lui offrant ainsi une plus grande facilité de mouvement. L'intérieur de Hiro était si chaud et doux. Et puis ses sentiments pour le bassiste étaient si forts que la sensation de bien-être était décuplée par 100, par 1000. La passion l'embrasait, et il sentait que c'était également le cas pour son jeune compagnon.

Hiro suivait avec son bassin les mouvements de l'acteur. Chaque coup de rein le rapprochait de extase, à mesure qu'ils s'intensifiaient en puissance et en cadence. Dans un commun accord, les deux amants accéléraient le rythme de leur danse sensuelle, ne retenant à présent plus leurs cris de plaisir. Toute la cage d'ascenseur tremblait de leur ébats, semblant les accompagner jusqu'aux portes du paradis, baignés d'une chaude et douce lumière.

Cependant, en fait de paradis, l'ascenseur qui s'était remis en marche, les conduisit bel et bien trois étages plus haut sans que les deux occupants fort occupés ne s'en aperçoivent. C'est au moment où Tomokazu donnait un ultime coup de hanche avant de se libérer que la cabine s'arrêta lentement, tandis que Hiro et lui criaient leur extase à grand bruit. Le « ding » d'ouverture retentit alors et la double-porte s'ouvrit sur… Une armée de CRS armés jusqu'aux dents qui braquèrent leurs armes vers l'intérieur, en entendant ces horribles cris de souffrance manifestement poussé par le pauvre comédien égorgé sauvagement par son détraqué de kidnappeur. Quelle ne fut pas leur stupéfaction de surprendre pareil spectacle, avant de s'imaginer que l'immonde détraqué avait commis le crime atroce de violer un homme, et ils braquèrent de nouveau leurs armes vers les deux occupants, tandis que leur chef criait une sommation en français :

**- « Ne bougez plus, vous êtes cernés !!! »**

Encore tout à leur jouissance, les deux amants n'avaient pas remarqués tout de suite que la porte s'était ouverte et qu'ils étaient en fâcheuse posture. Cependant, l'invective hargneuse du commandant les alerta, et ils tournèrent les yeux vers le couloir. Les CRS purent alors s'apercevoir avec surprise que le monstrueux violeur qui avait enlevé l'acteur Seki Tomokazu-san était celui qui était en train de se faire violer. En effet, le comédien était toujours en Hiro, un filet de sperme leur coulant lentement le long des cuisses. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut tous les hommes présent, aussi bien Hiro et Tomo, pétrifiés de honte et de terreur d'avoir été surpris et d'être ainsi accueilli, alors que les CRS étaient glacés d'effroi de voir deux mecs en train de s'envoyer en l'air_Shizu :__ cocasse ça, de s'envoyer en l'air dans un ascenseur ! MDR !)_. L'un des hommes en uniforme se précipita même vers une poubelle pour régurgiter tout son dîner.

Profitant de la stupéfaction des forces de l'ordre, Tomokazu se retira de son amant, et le fit se rhabiller lestement, avant de se précipiter vers les boutons de la cage d'ascenseur pour le relancer. Manque de chance, les portes refusaient de se refermer, et l'ascenseur de repartir. La cabine avait été volontairement bloquée !!! Là, Hiro et lui étaient vraiment dans la merde. Surtout quand le chef des CRS recouvra ses sens, et ordonna à ses gars de lancer l'assaut. Mais au même instant, une grenade fumigène vint s'échouer aux pieds des policiers d'élite, et les stoppa net dans leur attaque. La fumée commençait à pénétrer dans la cabine, faisant tousser Hiro qui n'avait pas eut le réflexe de couvrir son visage. Tomo, soudain inquiet, vint s'agenouiller près de lui en passant ses bras autour de lui pour le protéger. Les deux amants aperçurent alors une silhouette à travers le nuage de fumée, silhouette que Hiro reconnut très vite.

**- « Teuh teuh… K-san ? »**

**- « Don't worry, guys,** fit l'Américain en tenant son magnum d'une main et le chef des CRS par la col de sa veste de l'autre. **Je m'occupe de ces clowns, et vous filez vers votre chambre. »**

**- « Demo, K-san, l'ascenseur est bloqué, » **intervint le comédien.

** - « All's fine, j'ai débloqué la cabine. »**

** - « Demo… Et les flics alors ? » **renchérit Hiro.

** - « Don't worry, je vais tout leur expliquer trèèèèès gentiment,** lança le blond avec un sourire sadique qui n'étaient pas pour rassurés les deux artistes.** Allez, let's go ! It's time to go for you (1) ! »**

Et sur ce, le manager appuya sur le bouton du dernier étage, la porte se referma sur K et les CRS, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent à nouveau seuls dans la cabine qui s'élevait lentement. Un silence soudain s'était installé entre eux, contrastant avec l'agitation d'il y avait encore quelques minutes. Hiro et Tomo semblaient passablement secoués après ce qui venait de se passer. Les policiers, mais surtout leur petite sauterie sensuelle dans l'ascenseur. Le guitariste avait les joues rougies par l'émotion. Son désir le plus ardent venait de se réaliser, et il avait encore du mal à y croire. En attendant que son trouble passe, il s'était réfugié au fond de la cabine d'ascenseur, dans un coin, tournant le dos au comédien qui, lui, fixait les doubles portes.

Tomokazu entendait la respiration du musicien. Sans doute son cœur battait-il aussi fort que le sien en ce moment même. Et visiblement, le guitariste n'arrivait pas à en maîtriser les battements aussi bien que le faisait le brun. Quand le bassiste déglutit bruyamment, le comédien se décida à parler.

**- « Hiroshi… »**

** - « …Ha… Hai ? » **balbutia l'interpellé sans oser lever les yeux.

** - « Regarde-moi… »**

** - « Hé ? Ah… heuuu… je…»**

Hiro ne parvenait plus à contrôler son trouble grandissant. La simple voix du doubleur suffisait à accélérer la cadence de son cœur par 1000. Se retourner pour lui faire face était pour l'instant au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir sur ses jambes s'il croisait les deux émeraudes éclatantes de Tomokazu. Son cœur battait trop vite, trop fort. C'était comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine pour hurler son amour pour le comédien. Le guitariste se sentait défaillir, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas l'acteur s'approchait pour lui enlacer tendrement les hanches.

**- « Hééééé ! Lâche-moi ! » **protesta le musicien en essayant de se dégager.

** - « Pourquoi ça ? » **demanda innocemment le doubleur, en glissant ses mains sous T-shirt de Hiro.

** - « I…Iie… Yamete… Yamete kudasai… ****Je vais… Je vais me sentir mal… »**

** - « Pourquoi ? Es-tu sûr de vouloir que j'arrête ? N'est-ce pas justement parce que je t'apporte trop de bien-être que tu te sens si étrange ? »**

** - « Aah… Yamete… »**

** - « Aï shiteru, Hiro-chan… »**

Comme il l'avait prédit, Hiro se sentit partir et ses jambes se dérobèrent soudain sous son poids. Tomokazu le retint de justesse, et en profita pour l'obliger à se retourner tout en le soutenant.

**- « Tomo… »**

** - « Hiro… »**

Les deux jeunes hommes éprouvaient un trouble similaire qui rosissait leurs joues encore brûlantes d'émotion. L'un et l'autre ne pouvaient détourner le regard de celui qui lui faisait face, comme si quelque envoûtement secret leur avait été jeté.

**- « Tomokazu… Ne t'enfuis plus jamais loin de moi… » **murmura le guitariste en offrant ses lèvres au brun.

** - « C'est promis, Hiro-chan… Je ne m'enfuirai plus… Je resterai toujours prêt de toi… » **répondit le comédien en s'emparant de la bouche gourmande du garçon aux longs cheveux châtains.

Ils s'embrassaient encore passionnément quand l'ascenseur s'arrêta au dernier étage de l'hôtel, ouvrant ses portes sur un couloir heureusement vide. L'acteur entraîna le musicien vers sa chambre à l'autre bout du couloir sans abandonner une seule seconde la chair délicate des lèvres de Hiro. La porte en bois se referma vivement sur les deux amants, tandis que le plus jeune _**Note **__ pour info, j'ai fait de Tomokazu un personnage d'environ 24 ans, contre 19 pour Hiro) _était plaqué sans ménagement contre ladite porte.

**- « Iie, Tomokazu, pas ici… Allons plutôt dans le lit… » **protesta faiblement le bassiste tandis que le comédien le déshabillait à la hâte.

** - « Très bien… **répondit le brun en laissant seulement son pantalon à Hiro. **Vos désirs sont des ordres, hime-sama… »**

Le doubleur posa ses chaussures et souleva alors l'artiste dans ses bras, pour aller le déposer délicatement sur le lit aux draps de soie. Le commentaire du musicien sur le luxe de la literie se perdit dans un nouveau baiser, encore plus profond que les précédents. Tomo s'amusait à réchauffer l'ardeur du bassiste, qui se manifesta bien vite par une érection nerveuse, que leurs péripéties de l'ascenseur n'avaient pas complètement satisfaites.

**- « Je crois que je devrais te débarrasser de ceci, **fit le comédien en tripotant sans l'ouvrir le bouton de pantalon de Hiro. **T'as l'air à l'étroit là-dedans… »**

** - « Parle pour toi, Tomo… T'es encore plus dur que moi… » **répliqua le guitariste en pliant un genou pour le plaquer contre l'intimité du brun.

Tomokazu gémit et appuya son front contre l'épaule de Hiro. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était tout aussi excité que l'était le musicien. Mais la torture même de ce genou mal placé était le plus merveilleux des délices.

**- « Gomen nasaï, Hiro-chan… Je t'ai fait souffrir, parce que mon cœur était égaré… Tout ce que je voulais, c'est être aimé par quelqu'un qui ne regarde que moi… »**

**- « Pareil pour moi, Tomo… Et maintenant, je n'ai plus que toi au fond des yeux… »**

Le comédien sourit tendrement, les yeux soudain humides.

** - « Aï shiteru, Hiro… » **murmura-t-il avant de déposer à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du garçon aux cheveux longs.

Le baiser s'éternisa de longues minutes pendant lesquelles les deux amants étaient en apnée totale. Puis manquant soudain d'air, Tomo s'écarta du musicien, et il finit rapidement de le dévêtir. Ses habits allèrent très vite rejoindre le pantalon de Hiro au pied du lit. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, les deux amants observaient leur nudité commune, comme deux nouveaux-nés découvrant le monde avec des yeux émerveillés. Tous deux s'extasiaient de la beauté de l'autre, et tous deux voulaient apprendre à le connaître. Découvrir chaque partie intime, chaque endroit qui faisait frémir le corps de l'être aimé, trouver chaque geste qui comblerait son partenaire, deviner chaque parole qui ravirait un cœur aimant et aimé.

Les deux artistes étaient sur leur petit nuage. Le comédien jouait avec les mèches châtain du bassiste, tandis que ce dernier caressait le torse du brun. Mais alors même que Hiro attendait que son seme le possède, celui-ci rougit brusquement comme une lycéenne prise de panique au moment de passer à l'acte.

**- « Tomokazu ?**s'étonna-t-il.**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

** - « Rien…je… **balbutia le doubleur en essayant de calmer les battements de con cœur. **Je trouvais juste que tu avais de beaux cheveux… »**

** - « Hé ? »**

** - « J'ai toujours adoré caresser les cheveux de mes partenaires,** avoua l'acteur d'une voix troublée,** et ça m'excite encore plus quand ils sont aussi doux et soyeux que les tiens… »**

Ce fut au tour du musicien de rougir intensément. Les joues en feu, il détourna un instant la tête avant de regarder à nouveau le brun.

**- « Tes cheveux aussi sont très beaux, Tomo… » **souffla-t-il, ému.

** - « A…Arigato ! »**

** - « Embrasse-moi, Tomo… Aime-moi… »**

** - « Haï… »**répondit le comédien en souriant.

Les mots se turent alors pour laisser à la simple passion de la chair. Cette fois-ci, Tomokazu prit soin de préparer soigneusement le terrain pour que le plaisir vienne avec douceur. Humidifiant deux doigts avec sa salive, il les glissa entre les cuisses de Hiro et les introduisit doucement dans l'étroit orifice. Le musicien grimaça un instant, mais un baiser du brun l'aida à se détendre. Quand les doigts du comédien touchèrent le point sensible, le guitariste souleva ses hanches avec un petit cri de surprise. Son anus s'était resserré dangereusement et Tomo attendit un instant que son amant se décrispe pour retirer ses doigts.

Le doubleur se positionna alors entre les cuisses de Hiro, et lui écarta les jambes pour le pénétrer. Il le fit avec lenteur, guettant un éventuel signe de douleur sur le visage de son aimé, mais celui-ci ne paraissait pas souffrir le moins du monde. Au contraire, le musicien semblait plutôt s'impatienter, et il passa ses jambes autour de la taille du brun en l'attirant à lui. Le membre de Tomo rentra d'un seul coup, faisant gémir d'un même frémissement les deux amants. Hiro se mit alors à onduler du bassin, invitant l'autre dans une danse sensuelle.

Tandis qu'il entamait des va-et-vient vigoureux, Tomokazu observait le visage rougissant du bassiste. Le musicien paraissait tellement beau et sexy. Les yeux fermés, il se laissait porter par le bien-être que lui apportait son compagnon. Ses adorables petits gémissements de plaisir échauffaient encore plus l'ardeur du comédien qui s'allongea sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. La température ambiante augmenta très vite de plusieurs degrés quand Hiro murmura quelques mots tendres à l'oreille du brun. Tomo donna alors un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres en se redressant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se libérer abondamment le guitariste.

Profitant de l'hébétude de son compagnon, le doubleur se retira, l'obligea à se retourner puis à se mettre à quatre pattes devant lui, avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Enserrant ensuite la taille du musicien d'un bras, Tomokazu souleva l'une des jambes de Hiro, juste assez pour ce dernier puisse l'appuyer contre la hanche du comédien. Dans cette position un peu délicate pour le bassiste, la pénétration était plus profonde et plus exaltante. Le dos cambré, le uke essayait de ne pas succomber immédiatement à ce trop-plein de plaisir. Mais c'était peine perdue sous les coups de bassin énergiques de l'acteur, et le jeune artiste répandit sur les draps un nouveau flot de sperme laiteux.

Lui accordant un instant de répit, le comédien se retira et le laissa s'allonger sur le flanc. Les deux amants étaient essoufflés et leur respiration saccadée. Quand Hiro rouvrit les yeux après un instant de repos, il surprit le brun à se masturber. Celui-ci avait réussi à tenir deux joutes et son membre était dressé en une douloureuse érection qu'il devait soulager au plus vite. Cependant, il avait voulu épargner son compagnon, et décidé de se finir seul, mais le résultat ne semblait guère satisfaisant au vu de la grimace cuisante qu'affichait son visage. Le bassiste posa alors sa main sur celles de Tomo et l'invita à le prendre une troisième et ultime fois.

Avec un soupir reconnaissant, l'acteur vint s'allonger derrière lui, et glissant une jambe entre les cuisses du musicien, il se fraya doucement un passage dans l'intimité de son amant. L'échange fut cette fois-ci beaucoup plus doux que les précédents. En sentant la virilité du brun tendue comme un bâton de jade, Hiro comprit que le comédien était à sa limite et qu'il était trop excité pour le prendre sans souffrir. C'était pourquoi Tomokazu se mouvait avec moult précautions, ce qui rendait la chose encore plus enivrante et exquise. Bientôt, la langue et les mains expertes du brun vinrent s'ajouter à la pénétration, et commencèrent à lécher et caresser le corps du guitariste avec sensualité.

Peu à peu, l'érection de Tomo se fit moins violente, ce qui lui permit d'intensifier la puissance et la fréquence de ses coups de rein. Une main posée sur le membre du bassiste, l'acteur sentait le corps de son amant se mettre à frémir, tandis que de petites exclamations pantelantes s'échappaient de sa gorge à chaque poussée. Le brun accéléra encore le rythme et au moment où l'étroit fourreau de chair se rétrécit sensiblement, il se retira presque entièrement avant de donner une forte poussée qui le fit pénétrer profondément la chaude caverne. Les deux amants jouirent alors en même temps avec un grognement rauque, et ils tombèrent à moitié évanouis sur le matelas. D'une main maladroite, Hiro ramena un drap sur leurs deux corps luisants de sueur, et ils s'endormirent dans une position quelque peu incongrue…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, le réveil se fit avec beaucoup de difficulté. Il était 11h passée, et le téléphone portable de Hiro, ainsi que celui de Tomo, puis celui de l'hôtel posé à côté du lit, sonnaient successivement, provoquant peu à peu le retour à la réalité des deux amants. Hiro ouvrit une paupière qu'il referma aussitôt, pour somnoler encore quelques instants. Les bras de Tomokazu tendrement enlacés autour de lui réchauffaient agréablement son corps. Le guitariste mit quelques minutes pour analyser où il trouvait, dans quelle situation il était et pour se rappeler les événements de la nuit passée.

Le musicien esquissa un sourire à la pensée des instants torrides qu'il avait passé entre les cuisses de l'acteur, et il eut un mouvement pour se pelotonner un peu plus contre le brun. Mais à ce moment-là, il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange entre ses cuisses. En glissant la main sous les draps, il constata qu'il s'agissait du genou du comédien. Tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf que… Il y avait une autre chose insolite, vers son entrejambe, et même plus précisément entre ses fesses. Hiro essaya de se tourner pour voir ce que le gênait et c'est là qu'il comprit ! Le membre à présent calmé de l'acteur était encore en lui ! Une exclamation de profonde…hum… surprise lui échappa alors qu'il se redressait sur un coude en pivoinant brusquement.

**- « Huuum… **fit un Tomokazu ensommeillé. **Qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? »**

**- « Tomokazu ! Tu t'es endormi avec ta… ton… **fulminait Hiro qui ne trouvait plus ses mots. **Raaaah ! Ton engin est encore en moi, baka ! »** finit-il en essayant de se dégager.

**- « Hein ? »**s'exclama le brun en finissant de se réveiller quand il comprit enfin les mots de son amant.

** - « ENLÈVE-LE, BON SANG ! »**

** - « Ah ! Hai ! » **répondit le comédien en s'empressant d'obéir.

** - « ITAIIIIII ! Fais un peu attention ! Tu me fais mal ! »**protesta Hiro.

** - « Aaah ! Gomen ne, Hiro-chan ! **s'excusa aussitôt l'acteur. **Mais tu t'es resserré maintenant et ça a forcément du mal à sortir… »**

** - « Raaah ! Épargne-moi les détails ! Sors-là, c'est tout ! »**

Il fallut quelques instants et de laborieux efforts à Tomokazu pour se retirer sans faire (trop) mal au musicien. Furieux, celui-ci partit prendre une douche une fois libéré de l'emprise virile du comédien. Pendant ce temps, Tomo resta allongé sur le dos, le regard tourné vers la fenêtre où filtraient les rayons chauds du soleil. Aujourd'hui était une belle journée, autant à l'extérieur que dans son cœur. Le vide qui depuis des mois avait creusé un abîme dans sa poitrine était désormais comblé. Un nuage solitaire obscurcit soudain le ciel, et le comédien ressentit brusquement comme une profonde angoisse.

Et s'il se laissait seulement emporté par l'émotion du moment ? Si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve aussi éphémère que la brise légère qui agitait doucement le rideau à travers la fenêtre entrouverte ? Le doubleur se redressa d'un coup et s'assit au bord du lit, le cœur battant. Il repensa à Shuichi, et une sensation de malaise l'étreignit. Il lui avait fait tellement de tort en s'immisçant entre lui et Yuki Eiri. Tomo se sentait coupable, mais il n'avait pas regretté d'avoir laissé le chanteur des Bad Luck repartir vers son écrivain adoré. Au contraire, savoir Shuichi heureux le rendait heureux lui-aussi.

Mais pour Hiro, qu'en était-il ? Que ressentirait-il s'il le laissait partir dès qu'il aurait pris sa douche ? Une douleur vive oppressait sa poitrine à cette seule pensée. Comme un écho de ses pensées, le guitariste choisit cet instant-là pour sortir de la salle de bain. Le comédien l'observa attentivement tandis que le musicien s'essuyait les cheveux avec la serviette posée sur sa tête. Remarquant l'attitude du brun, le guitariste leva les yeux vers l'acteur et lui lança un regard noir, ne lui ayant manifestement pas pardonné de s'être endormi dans une position précaire. Peiné de cette colère, Tomokazu, complètement nu, se leva brusquement et se jeta sur le musicien pour le serrer dans ses bras.

**- « Na…Nani ? **fit le bassiste, vaguement inquiet. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tout d'un coup ? »**

** - « Hiro… »**murmura le brun.

** - « Haï ? »**

** - « Aï shiteru… »**

Hiro se transforma en tomate bien mûre et balbutia :

**- « Ba… Baka ! Me dis pas des trucs pareils dans cette tenue ! »**

** - « Mais c'est la vérité pourtant, Hiro-chan… » **souffla Tomo en l'embrassant.

Troublé et la bouche pleine d'une langue avide, Hiro ne put répondre tout de suite.

**- « … Huum… Moi aussi, Tomo… Aï shiteru… »**

Et sans se soucier des téléphones qui sonnaient, des coups frappés à la porte par un Shuichi exultant de joie de savoir que tout s'était résolu pour son meilleur ami et par la presse qui voulait absolument un cliché exclusif de cette fabuleuse romance qui avait éclos sous le ciel de Paris, les deux amants se dirigèrent à nouveau vers le lit pour partager encore et encore leur passion…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**OWARI !!!**

**Commentaires de fin :** Et voilààààà ! c'est finiiiii ! Je crois que j'ai encore laissé mes personnages parler un peu dans ce dernier chapitre, mais l'essentiel, c'est que toute cette malheureuse histoire se termine bien pour tout le monde, et surtout se termine par un lemon !!!! Héhéhéhé….baaaaaave…. (Gaaaah ! Apportez-moi un seau et une serpillière, viiiiiite !!!). J'espère que vous aurez trouvé quelque intérêt à cette fic qui est loin d'égaler la splendeur de ma fic Roméo et Juliette (…Hum… Sans me vanter du tout…).

Envoyez-moi quelques reviews si l'envie vous en dit, moi je serai toujours contente de les recevoir, et d'écrire pour vous. J'ai plein d'histoires en cours, que je vais m'empresser de finir avant de commencer les autres que j'ai en tête. Vous allez aussi trouver un petit one-shot faisant suite à cette fic-là. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !!!

**Lexique :**

_Ai shiteru_ Je t'aime

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ merci

_Baka _ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_Chan/kun/san _ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Daijobu :_ ça va

_Demo _ mais

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï_ oui (je le mets pour les baka qui le sauraient pas)

_Hime-sama :_ princesse

_Iie :_ non (le contraire de « hai » donc… hum… je pense que c'est évident)

_Itaï :_ Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

_Nani :_ quoi

_Owari :_ FINI !

_**Seme :**_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » attaquer_

_**Uke :**_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Urusaï_ Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

_Yaoi :_ genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete__**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

- Le yaoi décrit une relation comportant des scènes sexuelles parfois trèèès explicites. Le « shonen-aï » en est une forme dérivé, mais ne comporte pas de scènes de sexe, juste un petit bisou par-ci par-là, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

_Yamete kudasaï:_ arrête, s'il te plaît


End file.
